Time won't let me go
by blade77706555
Summary: Chris is a normal boy who is being picked on by Wyatt. Chris moves away but then comes back to the same thing. To make matters worse Wyatt becomes his whitelight. WyattXChris slash contains male pregnancy full summary inside flamers are not alllowed
1. Chris the nerd Wyatt the bully

**I don't own Charmed.**

**I know I'm starting a new story and I haven't even updated my other ones, but I came up with this one and I wanted to write it while it was still fresh in my head, so sue me.**

**Full summary**: Christopher Perry is a normal little boy, but he has a problem. He is always getting picked on by this bully named Wyatt and everyday is a nightmare trying to avoid him. Chris finally gets away when his parents move to New York, but circumstances brings him right back to California in his senior year of high school and now he has to face the same problem with Wyatt again while he's in elementary school. Wyatt is an out of control teenager who's captain of the football team, and parties alot, but never obeys his parents. He gets so happy when Chris comes back to town so it can be like old times. Next thing he knows his parents force him to take a charge and it turns out to be Christopher Perry. Wyatt then starts to have feelings for the boy, but there's one thing that's stopping him from being with him. His parents said that he was not aloud to sleep with any of his charges, because they know his reputation.

* * *

Little Christopher Perry was running down the school halls with Wyatt Halliwell on his tail. Every since Chris has been going to school he's always had this bully named Wyatt to come after him. This has been going on so long, Chris knows the routine. Its everyday that he comes to school, takes a beating from Wyatt as soon as he gets there, does his work, takes another beating from Wyatt, and if he's lucky he can get away from him when its time to go home, if he could run to the bus fast enough, but if not, this would be his worst beating of the day since he's provoking Wyatt by running from him.

Wyatt has always had it out for Chris. Chris never knew why. Was it because he was a nerd? Or maybe it was because he looked pale and he didn't have as big of a tan as Wyatt did. Whatever the reason was, Wyatt has been crossing the line with all his pranks. One time he put super glue to Chris' chair, which made the whole class laugh, and tease him throughout the whole day. He even one time had his friends give poor little Chris a swirly, just for the fun of it, and whenever he picked on Chris he had his own little special name for him. Chrissy. Every time Wyatt saw Chris thats what he would call him.

As the blond continued chasing the brunette down the hall, he was getting more and more frustrated. Right now he just wishes that he could use his powers to stop him, but his mom always yelled at him if he ever used his powers during school, since he's come so close to being erased for that so many times. She threatened to take away his powers if he used them on a mortal one more time, and Wyatt couldn't have that. If he didn't have his powers he wouldn't have anything.

Wyatt was a witch, and he was suppose to be a good one too, but so far he hasn't done anything good with his powers. That's one thing that's always made his parents and aunts made at him. He was twice blessed and he should have been a little angel. Instead he turns out to be a bully, who picks on poor little Christopher Perry, because he feels as though its so much fun.

Chris looked back one more time to see that Wyatt was gaining on him, and if he didn't step it up, he was going to take the beating of the life time. Chris began to run faster and faster, until he finally saw that he was inches away from the bus and freedom from the blond. If Chris could, he would've used his powers to make Wyatt leave him alone. Chris didn't even have to hear it from his parents to know that would be wrong to expose his magic. As much as he wanted to make Wyatt leave him alone, Chris just couldn't do it, because Wyatt could seriously get hurt, and Chris doesn't want that to happen, even though Wyatt wouldn't think the same about him.

Wyatt saw the brunette was only a few feet away from reaching the bus. Wyatt pumped up his legs and began moving faster, and he threw out his arm and caught the scared Perry. Wyatt was so caught up in his victory that he didn't notice a bump in the road, until he foot got caught in it, causing him to trip and fall on the ground.

The young Perry took this as an opportunity to make a quick get away so he took off as fast as he could away from the blond Halliwell, and raced on the bus, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't dare come on the bus after him, unless he wanted to accidentally get sent to the wrong place which Chris knows, that Wyatt's not even that desperate to do. A few seconds after Chris got on to the bus he heard the bus turn on, meaning that he was about to leave. The green eyed brunette looked out the window at Wyatt and waited till he got up from the ground to stick his tongue out at him and make faces at him while the bus drove off

Wyatt was really irritated by the faces that the blond was making at him. He was so tempted to just orb on that bus and start beating the tar out of the kid, but he couldn't. White lighter powers were suppose to be used for good, and nothing bad. It didn't matter right now. He knew that he would get the little guy tomorrow when he comes to school. Wyatt will just give him an extra beating for what he's doing right now and he'll give him some extra tricks. He's already got planned up what he's going to do tomorrow. Christopher Perry won't know what hit him, and plus he won't be like he can do anything, because if he could he would have done something about this a long time ago.

The whole bus ride home Chris regretted what he did. He knew he was going to have to pay for that tomorrow with his life if not something worse. Whatever it was, Wyatt was going to get him for taunting him through the windows. There has never been a time where Chris has gotten away with making a fool of Wyatt. Chris just wishes his life wasn't so complicated.

Not only did he have to endure the pain of being picked on by Wyatt, but every time he got home he'd have to hear about his parents telling him how dangerous he was, and how careful he has to be seeing as he's half witch and half Phoenix. Chris' dad is a witch while his mom was a Phoenix, which made him both. Chris hated being both since he was hated by both sides. Witches are good and Phoenix's are suppose to be evil, but his mom wasn't and they were able to get along so why can't all witches and Phoenix's get along. Chris knew that the day that happened would be the end of the world.

The bus finally stopped at where Chris was suppose to get off, but he really didn't want to go home. The only reason why he ever came home was to get away from Wyatt Halliwell. That was it. If Wyatt wasn't in his way he'd probably be outside playing with the other kids, but knowing Wyatt, he'd come anywhere that Chris is.

Chris got off the bus and slowly walked home, looking down at the ground the whole time. Could his life get any worse. He has a bully who picks on him, parents who lecture him about his powers, and he's hated by both worlds on the magic side. As he slowly made his way up to his house he saw that there was a U-Haul truck. The young Perry start scratching his head thinking of why it could be there. The only reason why people have trucks is to move.

His eyes nearly shot up when he saw two men carrying his bed and putting it on the truck. What was going on here. Were his parents punishing him for some reason. The brunette knew he had to find out what was going on as soon as possible. He ran to his house and almost got hit by a few men who were moving the large TV that was in the game room. He looked around for his parents until he found them sitting at the kitchen table having a little chat with each other.

"Mom," the young Perry said.

Patience looked up to see her only son standing there looking at her confused. She knew this was going to be something hard to explain to him, especially since he's only 5 years old. "Hello big boy," she smiled. "Come here," she gestured holding out her hands.

The young Perry did what he was told and dropped his back pack and jumped into his mother's arms who set him on her lap. Chris knew that something big must be happening. The only time his mother would ever pull him into her lap is if she was lecturing him on something or if there's some big news that she has to tell him, and right now it could be either.

"Chris sweetie, your father...," she started but didn't know how to explain this to her young son. "Well your father has gotten a new job in New York," she told him. "And well I know you have a lot of friends and you don't want to leave, but...," she froze.

Her husband Jared just nodded for her to continue. Him and Chris really didn't get along. Jared really never knew why. For some reason his own son resented him. Most of the time, Chris wouldn't even look at him. Jared probably thought it might have something to do with him not being home all the time, because he's always been at work.

"I'm sorry Chris...your father and I decided that it would be best for all of us, if we moved to a better place and..." before she could finish the Perry jumped off her lap ecstatic.

"We're moving," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and sorry Chris, I know you have lots of friends, and I.." she tried to talk, but her son was too overjoyed with happiness and before she could say another thing ran up the stairs. Patience looked back at her husband who was just as surprised as she was. "Well that went better than I expected," she said.

The young Perry ran up to his room, ducking and dodging a few moving men on the way. When he got to his room he could see most of his stuff gone. This must have been just a quick move. Chris didn't care. He was so happy that he wasn't going to be picked on by Wyatt anymore. This was like a dream come true. Something that he's been hoping for, for a long time, finally comes to him with just a blink of an eye.

Chris went and looked outside his window to see all the little kids playing. The only thing he wishes is that he could have played out there before he left, but it didn't matter anymore. He would make new friends and his life would be a whole lot better from now on since he wouldn't have to duck and dodge Wyatt. Today was his last day of torment, and it would be clear sailing from now on.

* * *

After going on the high chase and losing, the blond walked home. He never really liked to ride the bus since the he really never liked anyone on there. Wyatt was known for beating up so many kids, that just about all the kids in the school were afraid of him, so he didn't really have many friends, but he didn't care. As long as he was feared he didn't need friends.

When Wyatt walked into the house, it was very quiet as usual. The manor was not a place he would usually hang out at. He would normally go to the park, but because he's had so many detentions in the past week he's been grounded so he's locked up in the hell hole that he calls the manor for a long time. He would give anything right now to be out of this house. Even if it meant that he would have to be at school all night.

As Wyatt walked towards the stairs he could see his mother and father sitting on the couch in the foyer laughing as usual. His mother owned a club and a restaurant, so she never had to work a lot and his father was a white lighter. That meant most of the time they were all going to be home, which Wyatt hated since that meant he would never get any alone time.

All the witches say being half white lighter and witch was pretty much the luckiest thing in the world. For Wyatt it was a car. Especially since he was the son of the Charmed Ones. Just about all the time he had to worry about demons shimmering in and hurling energy ball his way, and sometimes even trying to kidnap him, which was never a success so why even bother.

Wyatt saw that his parents were having so much fun that they didn't even notice him until he was half way up the stairs.

"Hey buddy," Leo said to his son.

"How was school sweetie," Piper asked.

"It sucks," Wyatt said as he continued to walk up the stairs not looking at his parents once.

"Watch your language," Leo was quick to scold his son, seeing as this wasn't the first time he's said something like that, and it surely wasn't going to be the last.

"What are we going to do with him," the eldest Halliwell asked.

"I don't know, maybe boarding school," Leo joked. He knew how much Piper would hate to send her little boy away and not be able to see him, but only for the holidays. That was the only reason why Leo hasn't acted on it yet.

"Leo, you know how I feel about that," Piper reminded him. "I just wish he would stop being so private and just talk to us," she sighed.

"I know honey, but maybe he's just going through a phase," Leo suggested it. "He'll probably grow out of it in a couple years." The couple just sat there in silence for the rest of the night worried about their eldest.

* * *

12 years later...

Chris Perry was carrying boxes and loading them into his truck. He couldn't believe it. After twelve years he was moving back to California, where his life was hell, but maybe it wouldn't be after being away for that long. Hopefully things will have changed since he last lived there, and he won't want to move this time.

For the first few years that Chris lived in California, it really hasn't been that bad. He even made some new friends who he's still friends with as of this day. There was really no one who picked on him, even though he was a nerd, but it was understandable seeing as there are plenty of them in the school that he went to. If it wasn't enough he actually started to have a relationship with his dad, and they started doing father and son things together, like going to baseball games and stuff like that.

Then one day, everything just changed. Chris' mom just passed out while working. Chris was alerted about it as soon as he got out of school, so he could go straight to the hospital to know what was going on. When he got there the doctor told him that his mom was diagnosed with lung cancer and they didn't know how much longer she had.

Chris has been taking good care of his mother since then. He's even dropped all his after school activities so he could come home and check on her. Things were going fine again, until it came to his mother's birthday. His dad said that he was going out for birthday cake and a birthday present for his mom, but then never came back home. That was the day that changed Chris' life forever.

Ever since his dad left him, and his mother was on disability, Chris had to get a job to support himself and take care of his mother. He had to take on the responsibility of being the man in the house at an early age. For a couple of years he was able to handle it, but with all the stress of going to school and working at the same time was really weighing him down. The young Perry knew he couldn't keep this up and as much as he hated to do this, but he knew that him and his mother couldn't afford to live in New York anymore. They had to move back to California, where they could get help since they had many family members who lived there.

That's what brings Chris back to packing. If he could do this over again, he would make sure his father wouldn't have left him, but time wouldn't let him change that. All Chris can do now is go with the flow and hopefully things will work out back in California, where hopefully his life won't be as bad as it was here.

* * *

Back in California there was a huge party going on at Jason's house. Jason was a defensive quarterback on the football team and well known throughout the whole school. His parents were out of town so being the teenager that he was, threw a party and invited only cheerleaders and football players even though those aren't the only people who came. Jason just made sure that none of the nerds got into his party. He didn't really care about anyone coming in, its just that this was a no nerd zone.

Upstairs in his parents bedroom was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, but he was not alone. He was up to his same old tricks into saying a few sweet words to a girl and bringing them upstairs. This girl was not much different from all the others that he used.

The girl laid there panting hard almost breathlessly. This had been her first time and this was an experience of a life time. She turned to the blond Halliwell laying next to her saying, "wow that was amazing," she said.

"Yeah it was," Wyatt nodded. Wyatt then looked at his watch. "You should probably get home before your parents realize that you came to this party," Wyatt told her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," he added.

"Okay," the girl said giving him a small peck on the check and grabbing her clothes, before she walked out of the room covering her naked body.

Wyatt just laid there in bed smiling at his victory. The room was reeking of sex and sweat, but he couldn't help it. This was rough, and that's how he liked it. After lying there for awhile he pulled out his book and put a line through the girls name. "That will be every girl that he's had a crush on," Wyatt laughed to himself, pleased that he just won a bet. Next thing he knew, heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute," Wyatt said as he got up and pulled his boxers on.

Before he could get anything else on, the door opened revealing his best friend Jason on the other side, who scowled his nose at the smell of the room. "Damn, Wyatt tell me you didn't just do what I think you did," he said.

"Sure did," Wyatt grinned as he put his jeans on. "So come on Jason, pay up," Wyatt demanded. "That will be a hundred bucks, won fair and square," he told his friend. Him and Jason had made a bet a long time ago. Jason bet that Wyatt couldn't sleep with all the chicks that he listed on his paper within a week, but Wyatt was able to do it all within a few days and now he had just earned himself some extra money.

Jason, scowled as he took out his wallet and counted out a hundred dollars in twenties and handed it to his best friend of five years, who thanked him as he rubbed in his little win. "You know Wyatt, I have a question for ya," he said. "How are you able to get all this girls to sleep with you so easily," Jason asked.

"Easy," Wyatt shrugged. "All you have to do is have the right looks, smell good, and tell them what they want to hear," Wyatt explained. "Which you probably have a hard time doing, since you're only able to have sex with a girl once every week," Wyatt taunted.

"Hey at least I'm not a virgin," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but by the time you have sex again, you might as well be since it takes you so long," Wyatt said back laughing.

"You know Wyatt, I don't ever see you having a family," Jason said. "You'll probably be a swinger for the rest of your life."

"What can I say," Wyatt said. "If being a swinger means I get to sleep with the hottest girls around then thats fine with me," he said throwing his shirt on. "I've got to go, before my parents put me on the top teen teenagers missing list," Wyatt said.

"Alright see ya man," Jason said shaking Wyatt's hand one last time before he orbed out. Jason was a fire starter, so he knew everything about the magical world.

Him and Wyatt became good friends when his father, Tyler, had reunited with the sisters to get his powers back when they were bound. Lucky for Wyatt him and Jason were good friends and would vogue for each other when one got in trouble, and say that the other was with him the whole night, and each time their parents believed it. Little did Wyatt know that Jason looked up to him a lot, because Wyatt was the elder one of the two, but still, he was the only person who Jason talked to when he first came into school, but now Jason is popular and he can't walk down any hall without getting a what's up from someone.

Wyatt orbed to his room, not wanting to be stupid enough to use the front door. His parents were probably downstairs waiting for him to come through there, so Wyatt was smart enough to go to his room so that he could say he's been home for awhile, without so much as a lecture. Wyatt took of his jacket and set it in the closet and soon he finally turned on his lights, and saw that his parents were both right there sitting on his bed. He had been caught and he knew he as in big trouble.

"Hey mom," Wyatt smiled knowing he was really in for it now.

Piper frowned crossed her arms. She had been up so late waiting for Wyatt to come home that she was now in her robes along with Leo. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," she gritted through her teeth. "Do you have any idea at what time it is," she asked angrily.

Wyatt looked down at his watch. "Umm...1:32 am," he shrugged like it was no big deal. For him it really wasn't, since this was probably the earliest he came in. Usually he'd be walking in the house by two or three and sometimes even four if he's having a good time.

"Don't get fresh with me young man," Piper said. She was at her wits end with Wyatt. She didn't know what went through that little mind of his. He was twice blessed, meaning that he should have been even better than she was as a child, but if she hasn't saw him herself when he was born, Piper would have sworn that he was Prue, Paige, or Phoebe's child, judging by the way they acted when they were teenagers, but Piper was always the geek and she didn't want her son to turn out like that, but she didn't want him to be an out of control teenager. "Where have you been," she asked.

"At a friends house," Wyatt answered truthfully.

"At what friends house," Piper asked.

"Why does it matter," Wyatt said back to his mother who was really getting irritated each time he said anything. "I was at a friends house , that's all you need to know," he said.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Wyatt," Leo was quick to enter seeing his son getting to the point where he doesn't respect them.

"Well, she's the one who's always in my business, so I have a right to talk to her any way I want," Wyatt said back to his father.

"Yeah, well your business is our business," Leo replied back.

"Whatever," Wyatt rolled his eyes.

Piper just let the attitude part go, knowing that there was no way that they were going to get a more nice response for the boy who was almost a man now that he's just months away from turning eighteen. "Do you have any idea about how worried I was," she said.

"Please spare me the lecture," Wyatt said before Piper could go on. Wyatt has practically memorized every word of her lecture about how its not good to be out at this time in the morning without calling her and letting her know. Then she'd go on about how someone could have killed him and she wouldn't know and then how he could have been kidnapped or even worse, gotten attacked by a demon. Then she tells him about how he's headed the same path Phoebe was in her life when she was a teenager. Gosh Wyatt just hated these little stories.

"I tried calling you numerous times and you didn't answer once," Piper added.

"When?" Wyatt asked. He took out his phone and saw that he had twenty three missed calls and they were all from his mother. "Oh, yeah looks like you did," he said.

"What's wrong with you Wyatt," Piper asked concerned.

"Nothings wrong with me," he said. "Now if you two will excuse me, I think I might want to get some sleep before I go to that hell hole you guys put me in called school," Wyatt snapped at his parents since they were really starting to get on his nerves.

Leo and Piper looked at each other knowing they weren't going to get anything else out of there son and he didn't seem like he cared much about what they were saying, so that was going to be it for the night. They both nodded and headed for the door. Leo went out first, while Piper stayed back and took on last look at her son.

"You're grounded Mr.," she said. "And don't even think about sneaking out or else you can add another week to your punishment."

"Please, what are you going to do about it," Wyatt muttered so his mother couldn't hear or else he knew she'd blown up the house, which would disturb his sleep. "Whatever mom, can I please just get some sleep now, so I won't have to sleep in class," he said, which he did any way. There was not one class that he was awake for except Gym since he was the captain of the football team and the coach was always on his ass.

Piper shook her head and left her son in the room by himself, hoping that he would think about what she said, and praying that someday he would change his ways. The chances of that happening were like one in a billion, but there was still hope. Piper and Leo just had to figure something out.

Wyatt stripped out of his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile before he went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day, and he doesn't know what he's going to do after school, even though his parents says that he's grounded, they both know that they can't keep him locked in this house. He will sneak out and do whatever he wants, so there was no point of him being grounded. Being grounded only motivated him to want to party more and harder. The only thing that sucks about partying all night is having to go to school the next morning.

* * *

Christopher Perry pulled up to the school in his car. From the looks of the school he could already see he was in for a long year. This was his senior year, and it sucked that he couldn't spend it with his friends he had been growing up with since he moved over to New York, but Chris understands that desperate times call for desperate measures and he had to move here for his mother's sake.

As the brunette got out of the car he looked around to see that nothing has changed about this place, even though when he was here he was only in elementary school, but still nothing has changed. There were guys skateboarding everywhere. Some were even spray painting graffiti on the walls. Chris has to admit, he has seen worse, coming from New York and all, but at least he had some friends to go through it with.

Speaking of friends, Chris started to think about his old enemy, Wyatt Halliwell. He could be any of those guys walking school campus. Hopefully Chris won't have to see him or maybe he doesn't go to this school. If he still lives on that house on Prescott street then he does, but maybe Wyatt's parents have moved. It has been twelve years and people do move on.

Chris grabbed his bag, and got of the car and took one deep breath. He just hopes that this school will be like the one in New York and he won't have any problems with anyone. All the Perry plans to do is walk in the school and walk out. He doesn't care about making friends, he just wants to finish off his senior year, and graduate so he can go to college back at NYU with his friends while his mom stays here in his family's care. Seeing all the teenagers going through the door, the brunette gulped as he made his way through the door as well.

Wyatt was walking through the hall, having already met up with his best friend Jason. As he continued down the hall ways he was getting high fives from just about all the guys in school, having heard about how many girls that Wyatt nailed.

"So you get in trouble," Jason asked his friend.

"No, not really," Wyatt lied. "My mom said that I was grounded, but she knows that she can't keep me in that house," Wyatt chuckled along with his friends. Wyatt then saw a girl walking up towards him. It was that same girl who he slept with the night before.

"Hey Wyatt," she smiled.

"Hey Jenn," Wyatt stuttering a little. "Can I talk to you," he asked.

"Okay, sure," she said.

Wyatt then pulled her aside and leaned on the lockers. "You know Jenn, I had a great time last night and all, but I'm sorry, you're just not my type," he said.

"What do you mean," the girl asked confused. This guy was so nice to her, she basically poured out her heart to him all the time, and he took her virginity. They had been going out for only two weeks, but Jenn thought that she could trust Wyatt.

"Well, I had a good time with you and all, but I just don't think that we should be together anymore," he told her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, but wasn't serious.

The girl slapped him hard before she ran away crying.

"Dude," Jason said walking over to Wyatt. "I can't believe you always manage to do that," Jason laughed seeing as that was the ninth girl this week and every time Wyatt still manages to get another girl within the next few hours.

"Yeah well what can I say," Wyatt said arrogant. "I'm a Halliwell and I do what I have to do to get the hottest chicks in the world and then I dump them like yesterdays trash," he said.

"You know, I'm going to laugh when you find this one person that you won't be able to dump and you fall in love with them, but they dump you," Jason said.

"Please," Wyatt smirked. "There is not going to be any girl that I won't be able to screw and du-," Wyatt was about to finish, but suddenly he felt someone else's body run into his nearly knocking him to the ground. "Hey punk, watch where you're go-," Wyatt stopped when looked up and saw a brunette standing there. There was just something about him. Wyatt didn't know what it was, but he just felt some connection between him.

Chris knew this was not the way to start. He just bumped into a blond guy, who seems to be one of the most popular guys in the school. This guy had blue eyes and hair down to his shoulders with some facial hair. Chris felt like he knew him for some reason, and he had to admit the guy was pretty cute, but he couldn't say that out loud or else he'd be hanging from the flag pole by his underwear like Wyatt use to do to him.

"Sorry about that," the young Perry said as he got down and picked up his books.

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt said back. "Its alright," he added as he got down and helped the guy pick up his books and handed them to him. "So," Wyatt started trying to make conversation with him. "Are you knew here," he asked.

"Well sore of," Chris said back to the stranger who handed him his books. "I use to live here a long time ago, but I moved back because of some stuff," Chris explained not wanting to tell everyone about his situations at home. Chris stared at the blond for awhile and he could tell that he was starting to blush, so he knew he'd better move before the guy realizes it. "Well it was nice meeting you," the Perry said as he rushed off to find his locker.

Wyatt then saw him drop something on the ground. "Wait!" he called for him, but the brunette just continued not even looking back. "Hey wait you dropped something!" Wyatt started to chase after him, but stopped to pick up the thing that he dropped on the ground. Wyatt then looked at it, and saw that what the guy dropped was his drivers license.

As he was looking at the license, his best friend came up beside him, laughing a little at what just occurred. "Wow, Wyatt looks like someones getting a little soft there," Jason said. "Usually if anyone bumps into you, you'd have broken every bone in their body by now," he stated.

"Shut up," Wyatt snapped. He looked at the persons license and began to smile.

"Judging by the way you're looking at the license, I say someone has got a crush, on a guy," Jason taunted. "Hey I don't care if you're gay, you can tell me," he said.

"Can it Jason," Wyatt was quick to snap. "I'm not gay and you know that, with how many girls I'm always sleeping with," Wyatt pointed out.

"Okay then, why are you smiling at that guys picture," Jason asked.

"Because I know this guy," Wyatt told him. "Its Christopher Perry," Wyatt said. "Chrissy," Wyatt whispered to himself. "Come on lets go find him," Wyatt walked down the hall towards where the brunette went, with his friend following him not too far behind. Wyatt looked around for the person and he finally found him standing at his locker loading all his stuff in there. Wyatt knew this was a perfect opportunity to go and mess with him.

Wyatt can't help but notice how much the boy has changed. He's gone from nerdy Chris to hot brunette, Wyatt could only say from a guy point. Wyatt still can't believe that the boy left without so much as a goodbye, but he's back and that's all that matters.

Wyatt walked up to the brunette and leaned against the lockers and smirked at him evily. "So, before you moved here where'd you use to live," Wyatt asked. He though he might make a friendly conversation before really going at it with the guy.

"Well I use to live in New York," the brunette answered. "Yeah, I and believe it or not I did go to elementary school in this town," Chris added.

"Don't worry, I believe you," Wyatt smiled. "Its good to have you back, Chrissy," Wyatt said rubbing the brunette hair and messing it up.

"Thanks," Chris said a little freaked out as he closed his locker. "How do you know my name, and why did you call me Chrissy," he asked remembering only one person called him that.

"You dropped this," Wyatt said handing him his license.

"Oh wow, thanks for giving it back," Chris said thankfully, but looked up at the blond who was still smirking at him. "I don't think you told me your name yet," Chris pointed out.

"I feel insulted," Wyatt said. "Come on Chrissy tell me you don't remember me," he asked.

Chris tried to think of who it was that always called him Chrissy and it didn't take him long to remember who that monster was and that monster was standing right before him today. He looked a whole lot different than he did when he was little. "Wyatt...Wyatt Halliwell," Chris stuttered thinking about all the things the guy did to him when he was back in elementary school.

"See," he smirked. "I knew you'd remember," Wyatt said as he began to advance on Chris was began to walk back. "Wow, so here you are again, still that same little scared boy that left twelve years ago. You know I have to admit that I've really missed you since I haven't had anyone to boss around, I mean yeah I did, but none of them were like you," Wyatt continued on his rant seeing the brunette shaken with fear which only made the blond happier knowing that he's had a huge impact on him, and after all those years Chris still is afraid of him. "You know, you just left without so much as a goodbye," Wyatt pointed out. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because all that matters is that you're here and I plan on making up every minute that I haven't beaten the shit out of you," Wyatt said.

"Look," Chris gulped. "Could you please just leave me alone," Chris asked. "I haven't bothered you and trust me I don't want to be here as much as you want me here, so how about we just both go on about our lives and you don't talk to me and I won't talk to you," Chris suggested.

"Now who said I didn't want you here Chrissy," Wyatt said. "I always want you here Chris, because I need someone to take out my frustrations on and I can't think of a better punching bag than you," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt I didn't come here for this," Chris replied coldly.

Wyatt just chuckled at the brunette. "You hear that Jason, poor little Chrissy didn't come back for me, I'm so hurt," Wyatt said in a teasing voice. "You think I care about why you came here," Wyatt said. "The only thing I care about is that you're here, and now I don't have to walk around punching random nerds when I can punch you," he pointed out.

Chris was scared and the bell had already rang, and Chris knew that he was late for class and that wasn't a way to start out with his teachers. Chris tried walking past Wyatt, but got slammed right back against the lockers so hard that his back was in pain, and he was sure that was going to leave a mark in a few hours, if there wasn't one already there.

"Where do you think you're going," Wyatt said. "We're not finished here," Wyatt smirked. "I think I still owe you from that time you caused me to trip and fall, and then you thought you could tease me while you were on the bus, and think you could get away with it," Wyatt told him. The brunette tried his best to get away but Wyatt was quick to grab him into a headlock and began to give him a nuggy, that had Chris squirming the whole time trying to get away, but was never able to get out of it. When was was fully satisfied with that, he took his middle finger and put it in his mouth till it was soaked. "Now its time for a wet willie," he said sticking his wet finger in Chris' ear causing the brunette to scream out in pain. Gosh, Wyatt has missed these days so much. Wyatt then bent down to Chris' level saying, "see ya after school Chrissy boy," he then gave him a couple of pecks on the cheek just to be funny, as he finally let him go and let the boy fall to the ground. Wyatt then headed to the bathroom with his friend, knowing he wasn't going to go to class today.

Chris just sat there in silence. He knew this was going to be one long year. How was he going to handle all of this. Whatever he does, he just can't let Wyatt keep doing this to him.

* * *

Okay so this is the first chapter so please review and let me know if I should continue

Review please


	2. you've got a charge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I'm sorry I could not get back to you, but I've been so busy, but I'll start getting back to you guys this time, but keep the reviews coming. It motivates me to give you long chapters like this.**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and there are pictures up of some of the characters so go check them out on my profile

* * *

**

The whole day had been nothing but good for Wyatt Halliwell. All the jocks have been admiring him for nailing the hottest chicks in the school, the coach didn't yell at him too much, and most important of all his friend little Chrissy was back at his school. That was the best thing Wyatt could ever ask for. No more random nerds will he have to punch when he's mad, no more locking geeks in lockers, and no more forcing them all to do his homework. All he has to do now is go to his best friend Chris to do it all. Like Wyatt told Chris, he had been gone for quite some time and they really had a lot of catching up to do, and today was just going to be of many days that Wyatt is going to get back at Chris. Wyatt is even thinking about going to the same college as Chris so he could pick on him some more.

Back in the day lots of people considered Wyatt an obsessive freak, because he always picked on Chris for no apparent reason at all, but never did they say that to his face. Everyone in elementary school and still now even in high school fear Wyatt. Wyatt is a well built blond with muscles that are as huge as anyones in the school. His long blond hair that went down to his neck, and the facial hair he had, made him look even more fearful. Especially when he wore his grim reaper outfit, which was a black pear of leather pants and a tight black shirt so you could see his built chest.

Wyatt had just gotten out of his chemistry class which he hated very much. He really didn't pay attention. The only reason he is passing that class is because the teacher knows that he plays football, and is the best on the team, plus the teacher is afraid of him also. The evil frowns Wyatt gives to anyone will scare them into doing anything he wanted them to do. Even if that meant making his grade all A's

As Wyatt walked down the halls, all the students where moving to the sides to let him walk by. Even though he was popular, not many students thought they were worthy enough to talk to the famous Wyatt Halliwell, except for all the jocks and cheerleaders. They were the only ones who Wyatt wouldn't beat the shit out of if they talked to him. He wouldn't let anyone touch him without being a jock or a cheerleader. That's why when Chris bumped into him, Jason was very surprised that Wyatt had just let him go like that, but Wyatt redeemed himself big time after he had humiliated poor Chris.

Wyatt looked from side to side, trying to find Jason. He always had lunch with him and a few other jocks. Wyatt waited and waited by his locker. This was unusual, because Jason is usually the one who is waiting for Wyatt. Wyatt just keep wondering what was taking Jason so long. Wyatt thought he could have been over here in his wheel chair by now with how long Jason is taking.

Next thing the blond knew, the principle had came around the corner and bumped into Wyatt, almost pushing him to the ground. If he wasn't the principle he'd be in the hospital right now, but Wyatt never dared tried to do anything to the principle since he's the one who can give out the punishments, and Wyatt was already in enough trouble. Little did he know that he was about to be in even more.

The principle noticed that something had fallen out of the blond's pocket when he bumped into him. This wasn't just anything that fell out of his pocket. It was something that no football player was suppose to have. A pack of cigarettes. Wyatt smoked ever once in awhile because he felt that it made him relax after having to deal with the stress of his parents. If that wasn't enough, having to come to school and listen to his teachers talk for hours and hours would be enough to make anyone want to smoke these days.

The principle bent over and picked up the pack and looked at it closely. It only took him about fifteen seconds to see what it was. These weren't just any kind of cigarettes, they were the expensive kind. The principle would know since he himself smokes, but not around the school.

"Mr. Halliwell, might I ask what are you doing with these in your pocket," the principle frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked very intimidating. The guy had to be since he was the principle of the school. He was a short old man, with gray hair and he wore glasses. Sometimes he even walked around with a yard stick in his had slapping his leg just to remind all students how bad their punishments could be if they did not follow the school rules.

"Um...," Wyatt tried to think of an excuse fast. This could get him in some major trouble. Not just with his mom but his coach as well. It wouldn't look good on him if he found out to be smoking in private. He might even lose his position as team captain. "I don't know, I mean uh, maybe someone just put them in my pocket," Wyatt said scratching his head.

The principle wasn't going to fall for that one. He personally knows how Wyatt Halliwell is. In fact Wyatt has been in his office so many times, that he calls Wyatt's mom Piper instead of Mrs. Halliwell since he sees her enough. The only reason why he hasn't expelled Wyatt just yet is because he is a very important person on the football team. If it weren't for that, Wyatt would have been gone four years ago.

"My office, now," the principle growled.

Wyatt growled angrily but did what the principle said and began walking to the office. The whole way there he kept thinking, why did he have to bring them today. Why couldn't he have just left them at home and went and smoked after school or maybe he could have even gave them to Jason to hold for him. It was too late now. Wyatt was in for it, and someone was going to pay for this. And that someone was going to be Christopher Perry.

The blond walked passed a few of his friends who saw that the principle was not too far behind, cuing that the football team captain was in trouble once again. Never did it cease to surprise the students how much trouble the teenage Halliwell got in and how he always managed to slip by it with minor punishments. Everyone would think its unfair, but would never work up the courage to say something about it. Not if they valued their lives. Knowing how violent and insane Wyatt is, someone would end up in the hospital if they were to do that.

Wyatt walked in and waved at all the guys who were sitting there awaiting their own punishments. The secretary shook her head, seeing as she sees the guy almost every week. If there ever went a week that she didn't see him in the office then she'd get worried and know that the next thing he was going to pull off was gonna be big.

Having walked passed all those people, the blue eyed blond sat down in a chair that was on the opposite side of the principles. Right behind him was the principle who came in and sat down in the chair that was opposite from him. The twice blessed decided since he's been in here enough and he's sure that this isn't going to be his last time, he wanted to make himself comfortable, so he put his feet on the principle's desk.

The principle was immediately angered by the teenager's actions. First the guy decides he's gonna have a pack of cigarettes on him at school, and now he puts his feet on the desk. This was really getting out of hand and the principle felt like he needed to get things back under his control not Wyatt's or else the guy would be walking all over him until he's gone and then he'll try to walk all over people when he's at college.

"Excuse me Mr. Halliwell, but will you please take your feet off of my desk," the principle asked kindly.

"What's the problem here," Wyatt shrugged. "I just thought since I'm in here enough that I might as well make myself at home, since I come here more than I am at home," Wyatt told the principle, who he found to be quite annoying.

The principle nearly jumped out of his chair, and his hairpiece nearly came off. This guy was seriously asking for it. It took every last restraint to keep the principle from yelling at the blond, but he had to remember that he was an adult and Wyatt was still a child. Might almost be grown, but he's not yet, so he is still considered a minor. "Mr. Halliwell, I'm going to ask you one more time to please take your feet off of my desk," the principle repeated. "As much as you are in here this is not your house, so don't try to make this your home so don't make yourself at home here," the principle stated.

"Whatever," Wyatt shook his head, and set his feet on the ground. He really didn't feel like arguing with the old man. The twice blessed was tired of arguing with old people especially his parents. Right now its so tempting to just flick his wrist and blow up the principle's head, but then he knows how his parents will react and that's not something he wants to deal with, especially after having to year them lolly gag about what he did the night before. "So could you please make your point so I can go to lunch, cause I'm starving," Wyatt lied. He really wasn't hungry. He just wanted to see if Chris was in his lunch so he could brighten up his day.

The principle went into his drawers and brought out some paper work on the guy. The principle looked at it up and down a few times before he looked back at the young Halliwell. "Well Mr. Halliwell, you seem to have made quite a number of trips to my office," he stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Wyatt muttered under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Halliwell," the principle asked.

Wyatt nearly slapped himself for that comment. There has been so many times that he's gotten in trouble for moving that little mouth of his. "Oh nothing," Wyatt was quick to say in his defense. Hopefully that got him out of trouble.

The principle didn't feel like arguing with the blond to get something out of him so he just shrugged his shoulders and went on. "Mr. Halliwell, I just can't find the reason why you're acting the way you do," he said as he sat back down in his chair. "I mean you play on the football team, and you've got us on a winning streak, and you're grades don't seem to bad," he went on. Little did he know what Wyatt was doing to keep his grades up. "Is there something going on at home Mr. Halliwell?"

"No, not at all," Wyatt shook his head. 'And even if there was its none of your business', he said to himself.

"Is there something that you want to talk about," he pressed.

Wyatt just sighed. "Can I please just go back to lunch now, because I'm starving and you've kept me up here for far to long," Wyatt said angrily.

"Very well," the principle gave up seeing as he was going to get nothing out of the Halliwell, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth a shot. "Detention, after school Mr. Halliwell," he said writing a slip of paper and handing it to Wyatt. Wyatt again was lucky to get just this. If it had been anyone else they would have gotten two week suspension. "Don't be late," he reminded.

Wyatt took the slip of paper from the principle angrily. He almost forgot today he had football practice. The coach is going to kill him. "I can't come today, I've got football practice," Wyatt told the principle.

"Well looks like you'll be making them both Mr. Halliwell," the principle said.

Wyatt scowled as he walked out of the room. Not only was he going to be in trouble with his mom when he got him, but now when he gets out of detention the coach is going to be on his ass. Today turned from a good day to bad so fast, it had the blonds head spinning.

"Hey Wyatt," someone called out to him as he was walking down the halls. Wyatt turned around to see his best friend running after him. "Hey man, what's up, I've been looking all over for you," Jason said coming and standing beside Wyatt. "Where have you been?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes just thinking about it. "Stupid principle gave me detention after school," Wyatt explained. "He bumped into me and found my cigs," Wyatt told Jason.

"Oh," Jason nodded understanding what was going on. "You know coach Smith is going to grill your ass once you make it to practice," Jason pointed out.

"I know, don't remind me," Wyatt said as they finally made their way to the cafeteria where a ton of students were sitting down for lunch. Wyatt looked around to see if he could find that one person who he hoped had this lunch more than his friends did. "Hey Jason, by any chance have you seen Chris at this lunch?"

"Nope," Jason answered. "Sorry dude, but I don't think he has this lunch," Jason informed the blond Halliwell. "But don't worry, you still have after school."

"Fair enough," Wyatt said as he went to the table and sat down with the rest of the jocks, who were all laughing.

* * *

Chris walked down the empty hallway to his class. This was just the first day and he already has an enemy. Well Wyatt really doesn't count since he's been his enemy since kindergarten, but still, that it a rough way to start off at the new school. 

So far not many things have changed from being in New York and being here. Only the people are different. Today he's had to go through a metal detector and been searched for everything in his bad. That wasn't so bad, since he had to do it back at his old school, but he never liked it one bit. Chris is just hoping that he will be able to adjust to the new school long enough for his senior year.

The brunette came to a halt when he looked on his schedule and saw he was right in front of the door to his class. Chris took in a deep breath. He really didn't want to be at this school, but every time he thought that, he reminded himself that he had to be here if not for him for his sick mother who he was going to need help with.

Slowly Chris opened the door and went in. As soon as he did, all the students who were sitting down stopped what they were doing and looked at him, which only made the young Perry tense up even more. Chris walked over to the teacher trying his best to ignore all the eyes that were on him that just made him want to run out of the room.

"Hello sir may I help you," the teacher asked.

"Umm...yes," Chris said nervously. "Are you Mr. Edwards," Chris asked.

"Yes sir I am," the guy said shaking Chris' hand. The man was a pretty handsome guy. He was 6'2 and he seemed kind of young. He was like in his mid twenties, so he hasn't been teaching here for that long, but he seemed like he was very intelligent. "How may I help you," he smiled.

Chris didn't say a word. He just handed the man the schedule to show that he was in his class. Right now he just wished that the bell would ring so he could go to his new class, and he'll just take his time getting there and just use the excuse that he's new and he doesn't know his way around the school so he doesn't have to deal with all these new people.

Mr. Edwards looked up at Chris and smiled. "Well its nice to have you here Mr. Perry," he said. "Class," the man called out to the rest of the students who looked up at him. "This is Mr. Christopher Perry and he's new here," he explained. "Mr. Perry if you wouldn't mind telling the class where you're from."

Chris was now on the spot. He's never been so nervous in his life. These are some kids he's going to have to deal with for the rest of his senior year, so first impressions are everything right now. "Uhh...well I'm...ff...from," Chris had forgot for a moment where he was from. He was so nervous. "I'm from New York," he finally managed to get out. 'Great, that's a way to get everyone to like you' Chris said to himself.

The teacher nodded understanding what the young man had just said. "New York," Mr. Edwards repeated. "Sounds cool," he said just like a teenager. He's only in his mid twenties so sometimes he'll act like he's a teenager since it wasn't that long ago before he was one. "Class I want you all to make Mr. Perry feel welcomed," he requested and the whole class clapped. "Please have a seat Mr. Perry," Mr. Edwards asked.

Chris nodded and felt a little relieved when he saw the class clapping from him. All that relief quickly went away when he started walking down the rows of desks and hearing all sorts of snickers and students whispering stuff like 'loser' at him. This made things a whole lot worse than they were before. Before Chris wanted to just run away from the school. Now, Chris wishes he could just disappear from the Earth.

Chris took the only desk that was empty in the back. Sitting in the back wasn't his cup of tea, but this was the only place that was left to sit.

A guy, who was sitting in front of Chris, turned around. "So you're from New York huh," he asked.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah that's right," Chris replied.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know, this is California, and we're better," the guy taunted. "So now that you're here, you have to do what we people from California do, got it, or else go back to New York," he taunted.

"Jake leave him alone," A female voice said.

Chris turned to see a dark haired woman sitting next to him. She looked nice, but Chris can never be too sure since he already has two enemies now, and this is only his first day. Thank goodness this girl was helping him out right now or else the young Perry wouldn't know what to do.

"What?" The guy shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to give the guy some pointers on living in California," Jake said.

"I don't think he needs pointers from you," the girl said. "I'm sure if he wanted to listen to an asshole he'd fart," she stated.

"Fine then," the guy said turning around and pouting like a five year old. Chris could tell from that little scene that these two did not get along real well. Chris doesn't even know how they're sitting so close to each other. They must have arguments just about everyday.

Chris turned to the girl holding out his hand. "Hey..umm..thanks," he said very thankfully. Its not everyday that Chris had someone to come up and defend him with him being a stranger to the girl and all. "Hi I'm uhh, Chris," he said, but then nearly slapped himself in the face thinking how he could be so stupid. Of course she knew his name. He just announced it to the whole class.

The girl smiled seeing how nervous the green eyed brunette was. She took his hand and shook it saying, "I'm Bianca," she replied.

"Wow," he said amazed. "Bianca," he repeated. "I like the name," he said smiling back at her. She really brightened up his day.

"Thanks," she said back. "It was my great grandmothers name," she stated. Chris then turned back to her the guy in front of him coughing 'loser' under his breath. Bianca watched on as she saw the young brunette getting more nervous. "Don't worry about him," she shook her head. "He's immature and a dumb ass," Bianca said. "So you said you were from New York," she asked trying to get to know the young male. "I've always wanted to go there, how is it?"

"Well its different, but not too different from here," Chris told her, not really knowing how to explain how the city was compared to there.

"That's nice," she nodded. "I guess I'll have to go there to find out," she said. "So," she went on. "How's your first day of school been, besides having to deal with that moron who's in front of you," Bianca said loud enough so the guy could hear, but he dared not turn back.

"It sucked," the brunette said honestly. "I wish I hadn't moved here," Chris said.

"Why did you move here," Bianca wondered.

"My mom has cancer so I had to move up here so me and the rest of my family could take care of her since my dad's never around," Chris said simply.

"Wow," Bianca said surprised. "I'm sorry," she apologized sympathetically.

"Its okay," Chris responded. "I mean its not your fault things are going the way they are for me," Chris said.

"I know, but I still feel bad about it," Bianca said. "What made your day so bad that you would say it was sucky," Bianca asked.

Chris sighed not really wanting to tell the story, but this girl was being nice to him so he felt as though he had to tell her. Right now he didn't have many friends and she seemed to be acting that way towards him so he wasn't about to blow it on not telling her what was wrong. "Well, there's this guy," Chris said, not really knowing if she knew they guy's name he was talking about so he decided to just call him a guy. "He's got long blond hair down to his shoulder," Chris described. "And well I've known him since before I moved to New York and he's always picked on me, and now that I'm back he's starting to pick on me even more."

"Ouch, that does suck," Bianca agreed. She went back to working on her assignment for a moment before she realized that Chris had said something that sounded a little odd. "Wait, did you say the guy has long blond hair that down to his shoulders," she asked.

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"And does he have facial hair, and he's broadly built," Bianca added.

Chris nodded again. "Yeah, that him," Chris said.

"Is his name Wyatt Halliwell," Bianca asked.

"Yep thats him," Chris said. "The guys an asshole and I hope something bad happens to him so he'll leave me alone," Chris hissed. "So you know him," he asked.

"I sure do," Bianca said proudly. "He's my cousin," Bianca stated.

Chris nearly choked. He could not believe that he was just talking about Wyatt to his own cousin. This was really going to hit the big one. Now he's going to have three enemies and then Wyatt is probably going to beat the shit out of him even harder when he hears what Chris just said about him. Chris really thought he should start watching out who he talks about.

"Umm..uh..he's not that big of an asshole," Chris tried to redeem himself. "I mean he's just an asshole at times, but he can be a really cool guy," Chris lied.

Bianca watched as the brunette tried to get himself out of it. She couldn't help but to break out in laughter. The way Chris started talking about Wyatt and then all of a sudden finding out he was her cousin made the look on his face change so fast, Bianca found it pretty adorable. Bianca likes Chris already.

"Its okay, Chris," Bianca assured him. "Trust me, most of my friends don't like him, so I'm fine with that, I mean just because he's my cousin doesn't mean him and I don't get in fights. Yeah I know you're probably finding that hard to believe but its true."

Chris sighed once again with relief. He's been sighing quite a lot today, but its mostly because he's at a new school. "Thanks for not chewing me out," Chris replied happily.

"No problem," Bianca smiled just as the bell ring. Everyone quickly began walking out of class, but Bianca stayed there for a little bit with Chris. "So, do you have anyone to eat lunch with," Bianca asked seeing as lunch was going to be their next destination.

"Um...no I don't," Chris answered.

"How about you eat lunch with me and my friends," Bianca suggested.

"You mean it," Chris asked excited.

"Sure, I mean you're new and it would be a good opportunity for you to get to know some new people who have the same common interest," she stated.

"I don't know what to say," Chris said. "Thanks," he said very thankfully.

"You're welcome," Bianca said as she picked up her books and left the classroom with her now new friend Christopher Perry.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Piper said hanging up the phone. This was really getting old. Could there be anything good when she answered the phone. "I'm really getting sick and tired of all this!" Piper yelled so loud that the whole house began to shake. 

Leo, having heard his wife shout, ran into the foyer where she was. "What's wrong honey," Leo asked concerned.

"That was Wyatt's principle," Piper told Leo. "Turns out our son has been smoking on top of coming in late," Piper said. "I swear once I get my hands on that boy I'm going to blow him all the way back to china, and then I'm going to ground him until he's dead!"

"Whoa, Piper calm down," Leo said.

"I've been trying that for seventeen years, and it hasn't been working," Piper stated.

"Stressing yourself out isn't going to help the situation," Leo said.

"Alright then," Piper agreed. "What do you suppose we do about Wyatt," Piper asked.

"I don't know, but I think we've been taking the wrong approach on his situation," Leo paced the room. "So we're gonna have to find a different way to react to the way Wyatt is acting," Leo proposed.

"What did you have in mind," Piper asked starting to like where her husband was going with the whole thing.

"I don't know, but I know who can help," Leo smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

It was now the end of school and Chris' goal was to get to his car without seeing Wyatt. If he could find a way to do that, then school wouldn't have been so bad the first day. If not this will be one of the worst days of his life. Starting a new school with his childhood bully was not Chris' cup of tea and it will never be. 

On a light note Chris was happy that Bianca was in more than just one of his classes. Thank goodness or else Chris wouldn't know what to do since he's new and all. Chris is so happy that he met her. To tell the truth he felt as though he was lucky to have met her or else he would be that new kid on the block from New York who no one likes.

Chris snapped out his thoughts and remembered that he had to watch out for the blond guy who could be anywhere right now. If only Chris knew what his last period was then Chris could make a little escape way that he could dodge Wyatt, but he doesn't know so he's just is going to have to find a way today to get away from the guy.

The green eyed brunette sneaked through the hallways and peaked around each corner before he went. He was nearly home free when he decided not to check one corner. That was a big mistake. The young Perry walked around the corner looking behind him to make sure Wyatt wasn't there, but he then bumped into a broad chest. Chris looked up to see the guy who makes his life a living hell standing right in front of him.

"Hello Chrissy," Wyatt smirked. "Now where did you think you were going," he asked. Wyatt looked very intimidating today since he was wearing his black on black gear. The guy has had a bad day, and has been looking forward to this moment to brighten up his day.

"I'm going home Wyatt," Chris gulped. "Now move," he said a little shaken as he tried to walk past the Halliwell only to be pushed back against the lockers so hard that it hurt.

"Not yet you are," Wyatt said as he advanced on the poor brunette. Wyatt could see that the young Perry was scared and that made him happy. "I can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye like last time," Wyatt said. "I mean did you know you broke my heart when you left, because I had no one to punch when I was angry, and now you're just planning to go home without so much as a punch in the face," Wyatt taunted making the brunette feel worse and worse with each little word that he said. "Didn't I tell you that we had some making up to do, and I plan to start today, seeing as I had a bad day, I mean can you believe they put me in detention for smoking," Wyatt said. "They put me, Wyatt Halliwell in detention," Wyatt repeated.

"That's nice Wyatt, but I don't have time for you little games, so if you don't mind, I think I will be going now," Chris said trying to walk past Wyatt, but only this time, Wyatt grabbed the back of Chris' shirt and began to drag him.

Wyatt chuckled as the brunette tried to fight him off while he drug him along. Somehow though Chris managed to break out of Wyatt's grasp and he would have gotten away if he hadn't fallen to the floor. Wyatt quickly grabbed the brunettes arm and continued dragging him away ignoring the shouts.

After a few minutes of dragging, Wyatt finally made it to his destination. The boy's bathroom. Chris knew that this meant and tried his hardest to fight the blond back, but Wyatt was too strong. He had some large muscles and Chris only had a swimmer body. Wyatt picked Chris up off the ground and pulled him into the nearest stall where he pushed his face down into the toilet and held him down there by pressing all of his weight on top of him and kept him there until he was able to flush the toilet. Wyatt had once again succeeded in giving Chris a swirly.

Chris came up for air after having had his face been put in dirty water, though it had nothing in it, but toilet water is not something he would like his face to go in. The brunette was a bit relieved hoping that this was his punishment for the day.

"Its, not over Christopher," Wyatt taunted. "Say Chrissy, do you remember what I did to you when you came back after you were gone for a week, because you were sick," Wyatt asked.

"You wouldn't," Chris said.

Wyatt smirked and grabbed Chris by his hair and dragged him along with him.

Next thing Chris knows he's hanging on the flagpole by his underwear. This is going to be very interesting on how he's going to find a way down.

* * *

Wyatt came to practice with his bag on his back. All he had on was some black basketball shorts and a black wife beater. Detention wasn't fun at all. Wyatt had to clean the stupid cafeteria tables, which he did with magic while no one was looking, and then he had to sit in a desk and not talk for the rest of the time being. Today sucked, except for the part where he left Chris hanging on the flag pole. That was quite hilarious. Wyatt can't wait for tomorrow for what he has cooked up for his most prized possession. 

As the young Halliwell made his way to the field he could see the rest of the team practicing hard for the big game. He even saw Jason tackling just about everyone who came in contact with the ball. That started to make Wyatt a little scared, but he knows Jason isn't crazy enough to make him mad.

Wyatt took in a deep breath and walked up to the coach knowing he was going to get it, and big time. This coach is crazy and Wyatt would have to say the craziest coach in the world. There is no coach who is more strict than he is.

"Halliwell, where the hell have you been?!" The coach asked angrily. This guy was one coach who was not afraid to cuss at his team.

"Detention sir," Wyatt replied. If there was anyone Wyatt gave respect to it was his coach. He might be disrespectful to girls, his friends, and even his own parents, but he never was or have ever been disrespectful to his coach.

"Detention huh," the coach repeated. "What did I say would happen last time if you were late to practice because of detention again," the coach asked.

Wyatt began to get scared for once in his life. "Oh no sir, please don't do it," Wyatt began to beg for the first time.

"That's right Halliwell," the coach nodded. "Give me 15 laps around the track and then come back down here and give me 300 push ups and when you're down with that, I'll have some more stuff for you to do," the coach said. "What are you waiting for get running!" The coach demanded.

Wyatt took no time getting on that track and started running like he's never ran before. 'Why did I have to go and get a detention' he murmured to himself.

"Halliwell that will be 20 laps and 350 push ups for talking to yourself," the coach yelled.

* * *

Chris had managed to get the janitor to let him down off the flag pole. He had been up there for almost two hours before anyone came. Right now his life sucked more than anything in the world. The whole time that he took to drive home he just kept wishing that his mom was well and that he could go back to New York. 

As the brunette continued his drive down the road he felt his phone beep, meaning he had gotten a text message. When he picked it up and looked at it, he could see that it was from his friends in. He opened it and the message said 'we miss you', and it had a picture of him and his four best friends who he had left back in New York. Seeing the picture brought a tear down to Chris' eye. He missed them too. More than they knew it.

Chris finally pulled up to the house. He turned off his car and took his keys out of the ignition and realized that he forgot to put his house key on the ring. That was pretty stupid. Chris went up to the door and knocked, and then he rang the door bell, making sure that his mom heard it. He waited for awhile but got no answer. Maybe she just didn't hear him. Chris knocked on the door once more and again rang the door bell, but there was no answer.

"Mom," Chris whispered. The brunette then dropped his bags and ran around the back. When he got to the back door, he could see through the window that his mom was on the floor and she wasn't moving at all. Nearly having a panic attack, Chris looked around and made sure that no one was looking at him before he teleported into the house. Quickly he ran down to his moms aid and began shaking her. "Mom, mom wake up," Chris said a little scared.

Luckily his mom began to open up her eyes. She had not died like hoped she wouldn't. She had only fainted. "Chris," she muttered.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Chris said pulling her into a hug. "What happened?"

"I was trying to clean the house and next thing you know, I saw black and here I am," she explained.

"Mom, how many times have I told you," Chris said sounding like a mother. "You're not to do anything, but rest," he reminded her. "The only reason we moved here is so that you could rest and not have to worry about so much."

"I know, but I didn't want you to have to do too much either," she said.

"I'm not doing to much mom, okay," Chris stated firmly. "Now come on lets get you in bed," he said grabbing one of her arms and putting it around his shoulder as he carried her to her bedroom and placed her in the bed and sat in a chair next to her.

* * *

Wyatt had just gotten out of practice and was driving home, when all of a sudden he started to hear ringing. The sound was pretty annoying. He didn't know what it was. At first he thought it might have been something outside, but when he looked around, there was nothing or no one out there. Next, Wyatt thought that it must have been the radio, so he turned it off, but he could still hear the ringing. It sounded like orbs. 

When Wyatt came up with that, he immediately knew it must have had something to do with magic. His mom and dad must have just placed a spell on him. Wyatt gritted his teeth as he began to think about it. Were they ever going to pay for this little stunt.

Once the twice blessed was home, he belligerently got out of the car and slammed the door without even getting his back pack, because he was so angry. Angrily, he walked up the stairs of the manor, and when he got to the door his inserted his key and flung the door open like it was a demon coming through the door.

"Mom, Dad what the hell did you guys do to my-," Wyatt stopped when he saw his parents sitting on the couch calmly, like they had been waiting for him.

"Hello Wyatt, sweetie how was school," Piper asked innocently like she didn't know what was going on with Wyatt.

"Stop playing games mom, what did you do," Wyatt asked angrily.

"Whatever are you talking about," she asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Wyatt pressed. "Why am I hearing this ringing in my ears," Wyatt asked.

"Oh that," Piper said. "Well your father and I thought that since you had too much time on your hands that its time you start to embrace your inner white lighter and take a charge," Piper smiled.

"What?!" Wyatt asked not believing what he had just heard.

"That's right, Wyatt Matthew," Piper said. "Your principle called today and told me that he caught you with cigarettes, now would you like to tell me what you were doing with those?"

"Come on mom, you've known that I smoked for a long time," Wyatt said.

"No I didn't," she was quick to reply.

"Well now you do," Wyatt said smirking. The smirk was quickly taken off his face when he heard the jingling in his ears again. "AHHH," Wyatt cried out. "What did you do," Wyatt asked.

"Well your father and I went to the elders and asked what should we do about you and so from now on Wyatt, you will have a charge," Piper explained to him. "And when there's jingling in your ears that means he needs you, so I guess you have to go to him now," Piper smirked.

Wyatt just growled. "How do I make this go away," Wyatt asked.

"You have to go to him or her," Piper said.

"Did I mention how much I hate you," Wyatt clenched his jaw.

"Yeah, well get in line, because you're not the only one, so I guess you better get going," Piper taunted her son. "Oh and before I forget, you are not aloud to sleep with your charge or have any kind of sexual contact with him or her, do you understand," Piper asked. She knows how Wyatt is and how much he sleeps around with all the girls in school

"Trust me, I highly doubt I will be sleeping with this person since they are annoying me right now," Wyatt said. He then heard the jingling again. "Ergg, I've got to go now, he, she, or whoever it is, is giving me a headache!" Wyatt shouted as he orbed out of the manor leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"That was a great idea Leo," Piper smiled at her husband.

"I knew it would be honey," Leo smiled back as he walked up and kissed her

* * *

Wyatt reappeared in front of a house, which he knew nothing about or no one. All he knew as that his charge was in there and if he wanted to get the ringing to stop he had to help whoever it was. Wyatt rang the doorbell, because for all he knows, his charge could be a mortal. 

The young Perry quickly jumped up out of the chair. He had been watching his mother for so long that he started to drift off in his chair. Chris wondered who could be at the door. They hadn't been here for long, so not many people would know they lived here.

Chris walked out of his mother's room and over to the door. When he opened it he nearly jumped at who was behind the door.

"Wyatt," he said.

"Chris, you're my charge," Wyatt accidentally slipped out.

"I'm your what?"

* * *

_I would have made this longer but it was long enough already and I know you're waiting for Chris and Wyatt to be together, but it will come soon_

_Oh and btw I wanted to ask you guys if you think that Wyatt should have any younger siblings. Its not too late for me to add them in._

_Oh and don't worry about Bianca. I know she's usually trouble and most people don't like Chris/Bianca or Wyatt/Bianca , but I promis you that Bianca is going to only be Chris' best friend in the story, that's it. There will be no sexual relationship between her and Chris or her and Wyatt, and no she is not one of Phoebe or Paige's kids. She's related to Wyatt by Victor okay. I'll explain it more in another chapter._

_Review please_

_The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will come_

_special thanks to: _**du1387, coral86, CWLF, Weeping Angel, Kelly82, Zacarane, satachiha08, Stormy322, SilverWhiteDragon, Briankrause, ohhdarkstonedone11, JustAnAmateur, blueeyesbetter, and WyattxChrisLover **_for all reviewing the last chapter_

_so please review if you want more_


	3. how could this happen to me

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Sorry it took me so long but hey this is another long chapter. And I updated all my stories at the same time seeing as it came pretty close so the same thing still goes. Which ever one of my stories get the most reviews is the one that gets updated first

So I was given a challenge. Some of you don't want Chris and Wyatt to be together unless its good. So tell me after you read this chapter honestly if you still don't think CHris and Wyatt should be togheter and I will work harder on it for it to work.

I was asked to give a list of powers so here they go:

**Christopher Perry: **(As far as I know I really haven't seen a phoenix with many powers)

-energy balls

-conjuring athames

-shimmering

-conjure athames

-steal anothers power

-telekinesis

-hand to hand combat

**Wyatt Halliwell**

-Forcefield generation

-telekinesis

-orbing

-energy balls

-pyrokinesis

-orbing telekinesis

-weather control

-Transmogrification

-cloaking

-astro projection

-healing

-force wave

-temporal status

-telepathy

-Materialization or Conjuring

-invincibility

-levitate

-hand to hand combat

I know Wyatt has many powers and Chris has few, but like I said, I really haven't seen a phoenix with many powers, even though he is half witch. I'll introduce the rest of the characters, but I'm too lazy to tell you what powers they have so you'll just have to see on your own

**Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt**

**-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-18**

**-Ryan Philip Halliwell-15**

**-Warren Peregrine Halliwell-15(Ryan's twin)**

**Phoebe and Coop**

**-Peyton-14**

**-Patricia-12**

**-Penelope-10**

**Henry and Paige**

**-Primrose-10**

**-Prudence-10**

**-Henry Jr.-8**

**Patience and Jared Perry**

**-Christopher Perry-18**

**Other characters**

**-Bianca summers-Wyatt's cousin through Victor and Chris' best friend**

**-Jason-Wyatt's best friend who's on the football team with him.**

Now on with the story.

* * *

Christopher Perry stood there for a moment, staring at the guy who claimed that he was his charge. The young Perry had no clue what that meant and he really wasn't interested in hearing what it could mean, especially coming from someone like Wyatt. All Wyatt is good at doing is causing trouble and right now Chris isn't up for any of his little shenanigans. His mom is sick and he really doesn't have time for this. If Wyatt wants to pick on him some more or make funny of him, and make his life a living hell, then he would have to do that at school tomorrow, but he wasn't going to do that at his house.

Before the blond could say another word, Chris slammed the door on him in his face all the while thinking how dare Wyatt show up to his door step and bother him with some nonsense about how he was his charge. That really didn't make any sense to his ear. Wyatt must have really been trying to get under his skin, but he's not going to succeed at it today.

"Chris! Open up!" Wyatt shouted through the door. When the Perry didn't open the door, Wyatt started pounding on it. This was so much harder than they had described it to him. All these stories that his father told him about having a charge made it all seem pretty easy, but this is turning out to be a true nightmare, and to make things worse his charge is the guy he likes to pick on. Wyatt can't believe it. The guy he likes to make fun of and mock is the one is he said to protect. Out of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be him. "Look, Chris, please just open the door!" Wyatt continued, but the door wasn't opening which was really frustrating the blond male. It was so tempting to go home and just say that he tried, but he knew his parents would send him right back here until he's talked with his charge, so he might as well save himself a trip.

"Fuck you asshole!" Was all Chris said back through the door. What kind of trick was he trying to pull, Chris didn't know, but he wasn't falling for it. At least not today. Wyatt has pulled so many tricks on him, he can never tell when the guy is being serious, so he can't trust him for one moment or that could cost him a beat down, which he's tired of getting from Wyatt.

Chris ignored the rest of the knocking and yelling that Wyatt was doing at the door to go back to what he was doing at the kitchen. Before Wyatt had come knocking at the door he was making his mother some chicken noodle soup in hopes that it could help her feel better. That was one thing that she always made for him whenever he was sick. It was always best for his colds and things, and even though his mom has cancer, and its not just a cold, Chris still wants to treat her how she's treated him

Chris had finally finished making the soup, and poured some in a bowl and placed it on a tray with some crackers and tea, that he had planned to take to his mother, while she was in bed. Just as the brunette was carrying the stuff to her bed, he suddenly saw blue orbs coming right in front of him. When the orbs had formed they showed Wyatt, scaring the young Perry so bad that he dropped the tray making a big mess on the floor.

"What the fuck!" He cursed, but was quick to cover his mouth. He almost forgot that his mom was in the house and she would have a cow if she heard him cursing, and she was already ill enough. She didn't need her son making things worse, but Chris couldn't believe what he just saw. How could Wyatt do something like that. He's never seen that before. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull, and what are you doing in my house?!" He asked angrily. Right now he was very ticked off. First Wyatt comes to his house unannounced, and then he has the audacity to enter without permission. That's called breaking and entering, which Chris thought about pressing charges against.

"Just listen to me!" Wyatt cried frustrated. Its bad enough his parents made him come here, and now Chris is giving him a hard time. All he wants to do is just check on Chris and then go back to his business. "I don't want to be here anymore than you, but I have to alright," he started. "I know about you being a phoenix, and I know about you being in a tight spot, I know that you're mother is sick and your father walked out on you, alright, I know everything!" Wyatt lectured.

Chris was shocked. He's never told anyone any of this, and somehow his worst enemy, Wyatt knows about it all. That's impossible. Who could tell him that, but there was something that Wyatt told him that might have drawn some interest though.

"Wait a minute," Chris stopped Wyatt before he could finish his lecture. "You said you knew about me being a phoenix, and a witch," Chris asked. "Does that mean you're magical too?" Chris was very anxious to know that if that's how he knew about everything that was going on with him.

"Yes," Wyatt answered. "I'm a witch and a whitelighter," Wyatt told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there is something that I've always wanted to do, ever since I we were in kindergarten," Chris replied in a mischievous voice.

Wyatt really didn't like the sound of that. He usually talks in that voice when he has something planned for Chris, but now Chris is talking in that voice, which is not a good sign. Maybe Chris being his charge was as bad as it seemed.

"And what is that," Wyatt asked.

"This," Chris gritted through his teeth as he conjured an energy ball in his hand.

Before Wyatt could even make an attempt to move out of the way, the brunette had hurled it right at him hitting the blond dead in his chest, sending him flying all the way back onto a table, breaking it in half when he landed on it. As much pain as Wyatt has been through, he had to admit, that did hurt pretty bad, and never would he have expected Chris to do that. Especially when he's suppose to be scared of him, with how skinny he is, and how much he's picked on him.

Wyatt quickly recovered from the blast and quickly got to his feet. It was on now. No demon or anyone has ever done that to him and got away with it, and no one will ever. Especially not Chris. Someone who he's had scared of him since he was little. This wasn't going to happen. At least not today it wasn't. Chris was his to pick on, not the other way around.

"You'll pay for that," Wyatt hissed back at the brunette, who just smirked at him.

"Oh really, what are you gonna do, Wyatt boy," Chris taunted. Chris might act like a person who doesn't know what he's doing by the way he's taunting Wyatt, but its the exact opposite. He knows making Wyatt angry will cause the blond to just lose it, making him more vulnerable. Living in New York has taught him some things about defending himself. The only reason why he hasn't done anything in school is because with his mom being ill, he doesn't want her to hear anything about him being suspended or getting an any type of trouble. Otherwise he would have kicked Wyatt's ass the first time he met him and showed him how they did it in New York.

Seeing that the boy was only taunting him made the Halliwell very angry. Did Chris not know that he was the twice blessed. Demons feared him in the Underworld, and soon Chris was going to feel his wrath, thinking he can just hit him with an energy ball and get away with it. Well the Perry has another thing coming.

In one quick motion Wyatt waved his hands to freeze Chris. With him frozen, Wyatt knew that he could torture Chris all sorts of ways if his body was frozen, but when the boy didn't freeze Wyatt was confused. He waved his hands again, and again, and again, but still Chris did not freeze at all. That was impossible.

"What the hell," Wyatt cursed. "How the fuck are still moving?! You're suppose to be frozen," the blond pointed out.

"Am I," Chris tilted his head to the side. He then shook it and began laughing at the blond. "Wow, you're as stupid as anyone that I've ever met, and I've met some pretty stupid people," Chris teased even more, just thinking about how much angrier he's making Wyatt. "I don't know if you're mommy told you this, but good witches don't freeze," Chris pointed out.

Wyatt started grinding his teeth together. Of course he knew that good witches didn't freeze, but Chris wasn't a witch. He was a Phoenix. At least that's what Wyatt thought he was, but if he wasn't a witch then why did he not freeze when Wyatt tried to freeze him. That must mean...

"You're a witch too," Wyatt asked.

"For the legendary twice blessed, you are quite slow," Chris said.

Wyatt was really getting tired of Chris' little insults. Right now he just wanted to shut this little half phoenix, half witch up. He's really starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't about to be defeated by this half witch and half phoenix. Wyatt doesn't even know why he's losing right now. He should be eating him for breakfast like he always does at school.

Deciding that he would give the half phoenix a taste of his own medicine, Wyatt conjured up an energy ball, and hurled it straight at Chris. 'This should teach him how it feels to have energy balls thrown at you', Wyatt was thinking to himself.

Immediately Chris jumped into the air and stayed there, and waited until the energy ball passed, causing the energy ball to go right through the window behind him, breaking it. Chris was a little angry about that, but he quickly remembered not to let his anger get the best of him or else he'd be in the same state as Wyatt. Chris quickly came back down to the ground.

Seeing the blond a little more angry made the young Perry smirk. "Is that all you got twice blessed boy," he stuck his tongue out. "You know if that's all you got then I guess I really have nothing to worry about at school anymore."

Wyatt gave a loud grunt and began flicking his wrist at Chris trying to blow him up. Unfortunately he missed the first time. Chris had managed to jump up and dodge it, making him blow a couch into pieces. Wyatt tried again, only this time he hit a lamp that shattered into pieces. Wyatt could tell that Chris was getting very angry about what he was destroying. The blond really didn't care though. This was payback for all that taunting he had been doing. Knowing how the brunette would probably not want his whole house destroyed he might stay still long enough for Wyatt to blow him up. He might get in trouble with his parents for hurting his charge, but since when does he ever care about what his parents do. That never seems to stop him anyway, so why do they bother.

In deed Chris was getting really ticked as he saw Wyatt blowing up everything in the house. They hadn't been there a week and already things were beginning to be destroyed. Chris just hopes that this whole fight doesn't wake his mother. If she comes in the middle of this, it could seriously hurt her and Chris doesn't want that to happen, since his mother is all he has now that his dad has walked out on him.

Chris was really starting to tire out and Wyatt could see that. Only a few more times, and Chris would be too tired to move, and that's when the blond will be able to make his move. Wyatt started flicking his wrist harder and harder, waiting for the young Perry to give up, and take it, but Wyatt had to admit though that his arms were starting to wear out because of Chris moving so much. Soon the Twice Blessed just stopped for a minute, and saw that Chris was panting, which meant he was very tired. Wyatt knew this would be his only chance, and this might be his only shot at getting the guy. Before Chris could move another muscle, Wyatt hurried and raised his arms and flicked his wrist hitting the young Phoenix making him go into pieces.

The whole body of Chris was scattered around the room in one big vortex. The blast had hurt him so bad, but soon his whole body reformed back to its normal state. The young Perry didn't even have a scratch on him.

Wyatt looked at him in shock. How could this happen? He's killed so many demons with that trick so why didn't it vanquish Chris. There must be something wrong hear or his powers are just acting crazy right now.

"What the hell..." the blond let out.

"You can't get rid of a phoenix that easily, Wyatt," Chris said conjuring up an athame. "My turn," he hissed. He then hurled the athame straight at Wyatt hitting him dead in the chest like he did with the energy ball. That ought to show him who's boss. Chris really wasn't planning on letting it kill him. He was just going to let Wyatt suffer a little. As much as it may seem that he wants to kill Wyatt right now, he only wants to make him suffer for all of the pain that he's caused him when they were little and all the stuff that he's done to him now. Chris would never want to really kill him. He's a nice guy, and someone that people would really like if they got to know him.

The impact of the athame really hurt Wyatt. It caused him to fall a little, but he managed to stop himself before he went to the ground. With all of his strength Wyatt pulled the athame out of his chest, causing him to cry out in pain. It hurt worse than being tackled when he played football. Once the athame was out of him orbs appeared over the wound healing it only leaving the cut in his shirt.

Wyatt looked up at Chris once more. Both had pure hatred in their eyes. Wyatt had to give credit to Chris, though. The guy was putting up a pretty good fight for someone he's picked on for awhile. Wyatt never thought that he had it in him, but then again, he never knew that Chris was a phoenix. If Wyatt had to take him on when they were a kid, he'd probably would lose the fight, but since he's more accustomed to his powers he's giving it everything he has.

"Sorry, Chris, but I forgot to mention that I'm invincible, and its pretty hard to kill me," he smirked at the brunette.

"Oh we'll see about that," Chris said back coldly. "Once I kick your ass I bet you won't be saying you're invincible then."

"Bring it on," Wyatt challenged.

Chris really took that as a challenge, and ever since he moved to New York he has never backed down from one. Being in New York is what taught him to be tough. Living in the rough neighborhoods and everything, Chris had to learn to defend himself from people who would try to steal from him. It got to the point where Chris had to fight just about everyday to get people to leave him alone, but he was able to last there for eleven years.

The brunette came back to reality when he saw that Wyatt was starting to approach him. This looked like it was about to be a hand to hand fight, which is one thing that Chris is good at. He quickly started walking up after Wyatt, not looking away once. He kept his eyes fixed on the blond. The Perry was finally getting his revenge on the guy for all that he's put him through.

Once the Perry and Halliwell were face to face, Wyatt took no time in taking the first swing at him. Chris had good reflexes and was able to dodge it, and before the blond could do anything else, Chris grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him quick enough to cause the blond to flip forward onto the ground. It was still far from over. Chris wasn't done yet. He still had a whole lot more he wanted to get out due to all that Wyatt had put him through. Wyatt was really going to pay.

The blond quickly got up off the ground, and before he could do anything, Chris jump kicked him, sending him flying right back into the wall, causing him to fall face first on the floor after his back had hit the wall. Wyatt was really starting to get angry, but he then figured that's maybe why Chris is winning. The blond laid on the floor for awhile keeping his temper under control, so that it wouldn't give Chris the bigger advantage. Not only had Chris been holding out on how powerful he was, but Chris never showed that he was a good fighter. Wyatt found it kind of odd though, that if Chris has had this kind of power and fighting skills for so long then why hasn't he used them. Wyatt had to be careful not to underestimate his opponent. That's all he's been doing and so far he's been losing this match, but he's about to come back.

Wyatt smirked and orbed out. Chris was quick to look around, keeping his eyes peeled at every inch of the place. Wyatt could appear anywhere, and Chris wasn't going to fall for it. He had to find some way to draw Wyatt out to the open. Chris slowly began to move about the room, looking behind him just about every second, knowing that if someone was to try to pull a trick like this, more than likely they're gonna appear behind, but if there was anything Chris knew about Wyatt, its that he's not as stupid as he looks.

After being out of sight for a good five minutes, Wyatt finally appeared behind Chris and before the brunette could even turn around, Wyatt grabbed him by his waste and threw him onto a table, breaking it in half, just like Chris had done to him. Wyatt felt like he was finally starting to come back in this fight and he was happy about it.

Chris was quick to get up. He had to admit that was a really good move Wyatt pulled, but he was going to be more careful when it came to Wyatt. Staring at the blond for awhile, he was ready for the next round. Chris wasn't going to give up the fight until he won. He's been picked on by Wyatt for too long and now its his chance to get back at him, and he's not giving it up so easily. He's going to win this fight even if it kills him.

Both the brunette and the blond had conjured energy balls at the same time. Quickly the both hurled them at each other at the same time also, but that plan backfired for the both of them. The energy balls hit each other dead in the center causing a big explosion that sent both Wyatt and Chris back against the walls hard. It hurt them both hard.

They both got up and were about to go back at it again, until orbs appeared right in front of them. This couldn't be good. Wyatt thought that this might be his Aunt Paige coming to check on him to see that he was doing his job, and if she saw how this whole place was looking she would know that something bad was going on and he didn't want to have to explain to her and his parents why he was fighting with his charge

When the orbs cleared and person in a golden robe stood there. When he had taken the hood off his robe, both teenagers could see that it was an old man. Wyatt knew that he must be an elder by the way he was dressed. It didn't take Wyatt long to realize that the elder before him was the elder who had assigned him this charge. It was Michael. What was he doing down here.

Michael had looked both ways at Wyatt and Chris. He was not too happy by the expression he had on his face. It was rare that elders came down from heaven, but in this case was a major emergency, and they both needed advice.

"Stop this right now! Both of you!" he scolded. "I can't believe you two would start fighting like this and all we're doing is trying to help you guys!" He went on. Michael was really pissed off. Never did he like coming down from heaven, even if it was for the Charmed Ones. When an elder comes down from heaven they are really vulnerable to any demon that could attack at any time.

"He started it," Wyatt said pointing at Chris.

Chris just shrugged off the insult that Wyatt gave him and crossed his arms looking at the elder. He had no clue what an elder was or what a white lighter was, and he wanted some answers, and he wanted them now. "What's going on here and what are you two doing in my house?!" Chris asked angrily.

"My apologies Mr. Perry," the elder said. "I know you must be a little confused right now so I guess I should explain. Every witch has a white lighter and well your white lighter is Mr. Wyatt Halliwell," Michael explained.

"Him?!" Chris said confused.

"Yes me, doofus, you have a problem with it," Wyatt asked.

"Actually I do," Chris said back. "Excuse me, Mr. Michael, but what is it that a whitelighter does, because I'm still confused on why I have to have one."

"A whitelighter is a guide, and well since we see that you're starting to use your powers more and more, we figured that you were going to need someone to help guide you," Michael said.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with needing a guide, heck I'm sure we all need a guide at some time, but please tell me, does it have to be him," Chris said pointing at Wyatt.

"Hey!" Wyatt shouted.

"My apologies Mr. Perry, but we thought with you being a powerful witch and a phoenix, the only whitelighter we knew that was powerful enough to guide you, was Mr. Wyatt Halliwell himself," Michael explained. Michael then started to hear ringing in his ears. "I'm sorry, I can not stay, the elders said its time for me to come back and so I must be going, but remember we put you guys together for a reason, and no fighting with your powers or else you'll force us to bind them." With that said he orbed out of Chris' house leaving just the blond and the brunette standing there to think about everything he had said.

The Perry looked up at Wyatt once more. "Lets just get things straight," he spoke after just standing there in silence for a good long while. "Just because you're my whitelighter, and the only whitelighter that is good enough for me, doesn't mean that I like you or will ever like you, asshole," Chris hissed at Wyatt.

"Good, because I don't like you either," Wyatt said back. "And just because I'm your whitelighter doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you at school," Wyatt threatened.

"Please," Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I swear Wyatt if you ever come near me or even touch me again, I will kick your ass back to hell where it came from," Chris threatened back.

Wyatt shook his head. This was just an on going thing ever since he had gotten here. What did he do to deserve this. Yeah he's disobeyed his parents a lot and he's taken advantage of so many girls, but is it all punishable by having Chris as his charge. "Look, Chris, this is really getting us nowhere," Wyatt pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, so why don't you just leave," Chris suggested.

"Oh, how I wish I could, but I was called here to come check on you and I can't leave," Wyatt stated to his new charge. "At least not until I know that you're okay."

"Well I'm find, now get the hell out!" Chris repeated.

Wyatt had really had it with Chris. He was really getting tempted to just orb out of here, but he knew his mom and dad would be on his ass if he didn't come here and make a change. They're already on his ass enough so he might as well do this and get it over with and maybe they'll back off a little. Its worth a shot.

"Too bad, because I'm not going anywhere!" Wyatt shouted firmly.

Chris scowled as he shook his head. Even when he's at home he can't get Wyatt to leave him alone. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Wyatt is obsessed with him, which was not an option. If that was the case, then Chris would have to kill him. He's not looking for any relationships anytime soon, that is he doesn't have time for them because of his mother. Until his mom gets well, Chris has no intentions of dating.

"Chris," the brunette heard a voice saying faintly.

"Mom," Christopher replied.

It was almost instantly that Chris had realized that it was the voice of his mother. Not too much longer after, he saw her walking out of her bedroom very weakly. She was limping and holding on to the walls for support. She felt very weak, and right now was not the time for to be out of bed. Especially with this whole fight between Chris and Wyatt that was going on. This wasn't something she needed to worry herself with, but what could Chris do. His mom was stubborn.

All these years that she's had cancer she's claimed that instead of being treated in a hospital she could be treated at home. Chris has known his mom to be a strong woman, seeing as she had to raise him by herself when their dad walked out, but now its time for him to take care of her. That might be unusual for him to do at his age, but doesn't mean he won't try.

"Chris what's going on here," Patience said very weak still. All she heard was crashing and things hitting the walls, plus yelling, which tells her that someone else is in the house besides her and Chris. She didn't know if it was a burglar or a demon, or whatever. Patience knew demons were common around here in California, even though they weren't in New York where they lived. That's the only negative thing about moving back to California. They had to be aware of demons.

As Patience continued to walk the more and more weak she continued to get, until all of a sudden she just fell on the ground. The fall was really hard.

Chris immediately ran over to his mother's aid and helped her back up, putting one of her arms around his shoulder, and slowly letting her up. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had been from the fall.

"Mom, what are you doing out of bed," Chris asked worriedly.

"I heard fighting and I didn't know...," she couldn't finish her sentence because she was so weak. She just had to stop talking or else she would faint right there on the spot. She then caught sight of a handsome blond that was standing in the middle of her trashed house. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met, I'm Patience," she said. "Chris who might this handsome young man be," she asked.

"Him," Chris said gesturing towards his new whitelighter. "Oh that's just Wyatt, he's a guy from school, and he was just leaving."

"No I wasn't," Wyatt said back. "Is she okay," he asked concern. Wyatt doesn't know what has come over him, but for once he is concerned about someone other than himself. Maybe its just the stupid whitelighter powers kicking in.

"She's fine, Wyatt, please just go," Chris pressed. He really had enough to deal with right now and he didn't need Wyatt here making things worse. With Wyatt there, Chris was really distracted not knowing what move he would make and if he would try to hurt him again with his mother present only to be more sick and twisted.

Wyatt looked into the young Perry's green eyes. He could tell that the Perry really didn't trust him and Wyatt couldn't blame him for that. Heck he wouldn't trust himself if he had been picked on. The blond didn't really want to argue with Chris in front of his mother. That would only make things worse than they already were.

"Okay fine, I'll go,but I'll be checking on you at school," Wyatt insisted. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Perry," Wyatt said.

"Oh please call me Patience," she begged. "And the pleasure was all mine.'

"Well it was nice meeting you, Patience," Wyatt said and orbed out before either Perry could say anything to him.

"Well he seems like a very nice young man," Patience commented.

"Trust me mom, he's not," Chris said angrily. "Come on lets get you back to bed," he lead his mom back to her room not believing what she said. How could she say that Wyatt, the most mean spirited person on this Earth, seemed to be a nice guy. What was she trying to imply. If only she had known how he really was.

"You know Chris, I always knew you'd bring a good guy home," Patience teased. She knew that he son was gay ever since he was sixteen. Chris was always on the swim team and it wasn't obvious at first, but Patience remembers seeing him kiss another guy at his swim meet. Chris didn't even know that she was there, because she said she couldn't make it and she had to work, but she had planned to surprise him that day. She had no problem with it at all, but Chris' dad wasn't pleased to here about it. He left not much longer after finding out that Chris was gay.

"Mom, I don't like him," Chris argued as he laid her down on the bed. "As a matter of fact, him and I are bitter enemies, and always will be," Chris stated. Like he said, he hadn't planned on dating anyone until he knew he mom was going to be okay, and even if he was dating it wouldn't be Wyatt. Wyatt was an asshole, and he would date him even if he was the last guy on Earth.

"Oh really, then why did you invite him over to the house," she smiled laying in the bed.

"Long story, but trust me I didn't want him here," Chris gritted through her teeth as he pulled up a chair next to her.

Patience just chuckled at her son. He looked so much like his father when he was angry, but Patience really never likes to think about him, since he walked out on them without even a clue as to why. Patience could have sworn it was because he found out that Chris was gay, but she never told Chris that because she knew how much it would break his heart that his father would deny him because of him being homosexual.

"Chris," she said with a change of tone. She grabbed his hand into hers and started patting it softly. "You know that you'll always be my favorite son," she started and the young brunette nodded. "And I hope you know that I'm very lucky to have a son like you who takes care of his mother in her hardest times, and I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble," she went on.

"You'll never have to worry about that," Chris promised.

"I know," she smiled. "Listen sweetie, I'm getting old, and I won't be around much longer, and I don't want you putting your life on hold for me," she said. "Chris you need to start living and thinking about what you want for your future."

"I do mom, but I just don't want to, and please don't say that because you're all that I've got," he said.

"Christopher, I'm not always going to be with you, whether it be tomorrow, or in a week, a month, a year, or maybe even a decade from now," she said. "You need to live honey and I want you to do what's best for you."

"I am doing what's best for me," the young Perry argued.

"No you're not Chris," Patience argued back. "You're doing what you think is best, but I know deep down inside that you're putting all your dreams on hold for me, and you can't do that."

Looking back on it all his mom was right. He hasn't really had time to make any new friends or join any clubs right now, because all he's been doing is going to school and coming home to make sure his mom was okay. When most teenagers are out on Friday and Saturday nights, Chris is at home caring for his mother, which he doesn't see anything wrong with, but his mom does. Even though he might not do everything he wants right now, Chris is still happy and there might be some sacrifices he has to make, but his mother has already made more than enough for him and now its his turn to do it for her. He knows she can't do all of this on her own and he's not going to let her.

"Look mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, so come on, you need to get some rest," he said pulling the covers over her and getting up. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me okay, and I'll be right here," he went over and turned out the light so his mom could get some sleep. He stood there and watched her for a little while before he left the room to go to his and do his homework.

* * *

The twice blessed had finally made his way home, which was another name for hell. Besides school this was the last place that he wanted to be at right now, but he knew his mom would probably kill him if she thought he had abandoned his charge to go to a party, which he found odd, because usually Wyatt doesn't care about these kinds of things. He usually just does what he wants. Wyatt just figures he's probably too tired to hear his parent's lectures. He'll probably just sneak out later tonight.

When Wyatt walked into the foyer, he could smell his mother's cooking. Looking down at his watch he could see that it was almost time for dinner, so he'd better hurry up and get to the table before his brother's eat up everything.

Wyatt really hated the fact that he had brothers. There were just as annoying as anyone at school and now they go to his school, but Wyatt denies them every time he sees them in the hallways. What sucks even more is that they're twins. One is bad enough but two are just insane. There are some days that Wyatt just wants to kill them, but he knows that will get him a one way ticket to his grave, so he just beats them up from time to time.

Its pretty funny though that Warren and Ryan are almost just as bad as he is, but yet they get away with only being grounded for one week, while he gets triple the punishment they do, but Wyatt knows its because they actually take their punishment, while Wyatt just rebels, so Wyatt really can't say anything to that.

When Wyatt walked into the dining room, he could see everyone already passing around the food plates, which made him feel a little left out, but then again, since when is he ever home for dinner. Right about now, he's off having fun with some girl and then in two more hours he' be screwing her and the next day dumping her as always.

"Hi sweetie," Piper looked up seeing her eldest walk in. "We didn't here you come in," she said.

Wyatt just rolled his eyes. His mom was so annoying. Wyatt pulled up a chair next to his dad. His mom was at one end of the table while his dad was at the other. The twins usually sat on their on side, and Wyatt sat on his own side.

"Glad you could join us for dinner today for once in a month," Piper pointed out.

Wyatt now knows why he doesn't come home for dinner. This will probably be his last dinner at home for a long time.

"So, Wyatt how was your first charge," Leo asked.

"You hear that Warren, Wyatt has a charge," Ryan laughed to his twin.

"Yeah, what's here name Wyatt? Is she hot? Are you going to dump her like you did with all your other girlfriends," Warren teased also.

"First of all its 'he', and second of all my life is none of your business," Wyatt hissed at his brothers. Why couldn't he have been an only child.

"You hear that Ryan, Wyatt has turned gay and now he has a boyfriend," Warren said causing them to both start laughing hard.

Wyatt was really getting fed up with his brothers. He grabbed them both in a TK choke hold instantly stopping there laughter. He was the one who was laughing now. He bets that they wouldn't tease him about having a charge anymore. Wyatt continued to keep that little grip on them. He's wanted to do this for a long time.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL LET GO OF YOUR BROTHERS RIGHT NOW!" Piper yelled causing the whole house to shake.

Wyatt didn't feel like being blown up today so he just let them out of the choke hold. For now. He'll get them later, or he just might even get them at school, since he doesn't know them as his brothers. They're freshman so that would make them easy prey.

"Warren, Ryan, apologize to your brother this instant," Piper ordered.

"Sorry," the both said in unison.

"And Wyatt, don't ever use your powers against your brothers," Piper scolded. "You're suppose to protect them, not hurt them."

"They started it," Wyatt pointed out.

"I don't care, you're suppose to be the older one, and we depend on you to set the example for them," she said.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Can I just eat," he asked. Nothing else was said at the table. It seemed to be a quiet dinner, which was kind of boring to Wyatt, but he didn't want to be talking to his parents about his charge and everything so it was best for dinner to be like this. Otherwise he'd have to tell them that him and Chris got into a little fight and that's not something he'd want his parents knowing or they just might have a cow. Tomorrow was going to be one long day

* * *

Wyatt sat in class playing with his pencil as his teacher was lecturing. Wyatt hadn't heard a word that he said. He really never does, since he never pays attention in class. Today he thought he just might skip school after this class since it was becoming so boring right now. He really didn't want to be here, and Jason had invited him to a BYOB so he knows he's probably going to be skipping tomorrow because he'll have a hangover from tonight, so he might as well take his vacation early.

The blond was staring off into space so much that he hadn't noticed a student walked in and handed the teacher a sheet of paper. The teacher looked at the paper to see who it was for. It seemed as though the teacher's prayers had been answered.

"Mr. Halliwell,"he called. At first he saw that Wyatt hadn't heard him. "Mr. Halliwell," he shouted once more.

Wyatt heard the teacher that time and quickly shook his head and looked up at him. "Yeah what's up," he asked.

"It seems Mr. Halliwell that this is no longer your class," he said. "You have gotten a schedule change," he said handing Wyatt his new schedule. "I hope you'll be okay in your new class," he commented going back to teaching his lesson.

Wyatt looked at his new schedule confused. Just about all of his classes had changed. Wyatt gathered all his belongings and began heading for his new class thinking about how unusual this was. It's very rare that the school would give anyone a schedule change. Its like something magically happened to give him a schedule change. Wait a minute magic. The elders must have done this. That's the only way that he would have gotten a new schedule, but why.

There was only one way to find out. Wyatt walked into his new class room to see a man standing there writing on the chalk board. The man stopped when he had realized that the blond had walked into the room.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you,"the teacher asked.

"Yes, is this Mr. Edward's classroom," Wyatt asked.

"It is very well indeed," he said. "And you're late," he pointed out.

"Look I just got the stupid schedule right now so I don't think I'm late," Wyatt said handing him the schedule.

The teacher could already tell this student was going to be a handful by his attitude. "Class I would like you to make our new student feel welcomed. Everyone this is Mr. Wyatt Halliwell," he introduced him. "Mr. Halliwell could you please take a seat behind Mr. Perry," the teacher asked.

"Behind who?" Wyatt asked not believing who the teacher named.

"Mr. Perry," Mr. Edwards repeated.

"Umm...uh," Wyatt stuttered.

"What's wrong, do you have a problem with Mr. Perry," he asked.

"No," Wyatt lied.

"Well then, please take your seat, so I can continue," he said.

Wyatt didn't argue with the teacher. He just went and took his seat behind Chris and slapped him upside his head. "What's up Chrissy, oh hey cousin," Wyatt said noticing Bianca was sitting next to Chris.

"Hello, Wyatt," she gritted through her teeth. In all honesty she didn't want him in her class right now.

"What are you doing here," Chris asked angrily.

"I don't know, I just got a schedule change," Wyatt shrugged.

"I don't believe it," Chris said.

"See for yourself," Wyatt said handing it to Chris.

Chris took the paper and looked it up and down and nearly fainted. "You've got to be kidding me," Chris said.

"What," Wyatt asked.

"You're schedule is the same as mine," Chris pointed out.

"What, that's impossible," Wyatt said. "Let me see yours," Wyatt asked. Chris took no time in reaching into his back pack and handing his schedule to Wyatt. Wyatt looked at it up and down and looked at his up and down to see that the brunette was telling the truth. "Wow looks like we're attached together Chrissy boy," he said.

Chris just ignored him for the rest of the time.

Right then there was a knock at the door. Mr. Edwards stopped what he was doing for a second time and went straight to the door and answered it. When he opened the door, he got the surprise of his life as the principle of the school stepped through the door.

"Yes sir may I help you," Edwards asked.

"I need to see Mr. Perry," the principle replied.

"Sure," he said. "Chris the principle needs to see you."

The whole class started laughing. Chris just gathered his books and went to the door where the principle was standing. What had he done now. He made sure to close the door so no one could here the conversation.

"Yes sir," Chris said addressing the principle.

"Mr. Perry," the principle started. "Your mother has been rushed to the emergency room," he told him.

"What?!" Chris panicked. "Is she okay," he asked.

"Calm down Mr. Perry," the principle said placing his hands on his shoulders.

"No, I want to know if she's okay," he shouted.

"Please calm down so I can talk to you," the principle asked.

"No, I want to know if she's okay," Chris said even more firmer. The next thing he knew, he didn't feel a thing. His whole body went numb and all he saw was black. He fainted.

Wyatt was looking through the window of the door the whole time. All he saw was the principle say something to Chris and then next thing he knew, the young Perry fell to the ground. Worried Wyatt quickly got up and ran to the door after his charge, sensing that there was something wrong, and it was something big.

* * *

Review if you want this story to continue

And be sure to tell me if you think that Wyatt and Chris should be together

Special thanks to: NaruXHinata-Rules, SilverWhiteDragon, JustAnAmateur, Briankrause, Kelly82, Brownie88Babe, CharmedWKUKOne, Stormy322, Zarcarane, ohhdarkstonedone11, ladylookslikeadude, Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug, artgirl150, faith bonksie, AC7DC, danny, X5-494, Minxmessenger, GayRon, fob-kh-luvr14, msmomma, Lientjuhh, mmsbddvr, -absolutelycharmed-, for reviewing the last chapter and hope to hear from all of you guys again


	4. from bad to worse

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Sorry this took me so long but this is my longest chapter, and I even cut a few scenes and it turned out this long so sorry

Thanks to alot of your reviews and a lot of your critisism I was able to write this chapter so keep it all coming

* * *

Chris didn't know what happened. All he remembers now was seeing the principle and then next thing he knew he saw black. What could the principle have said to him that would have made him faint like that. All his life, he's gotten use to hearing the worse news that was ever possible, including when his dad walked out on him when he found out about him being gay, but never has he fainted from it. Whatever it is, Chris just hopes that he will be able to live through hearing it. Especially since it might involve his mother.

Before the brunette woke up he could feel himself on something soft. He could tell that it was a bed, but he doesn't remember falling on the bad. He remembers falling on the ground. Someone must have picked him up and moved him to a bed, but who would have done that. He would have to just wait and see.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut before he opened them. His head was pounding with pain like someone hit him on his head with something hard. It must have been a bad fall. That's the only way Chris can think of himself hurting his head. As the brunette looked up at the ceiling, he could see that he was surrounded by many lights. This didn't look like the hallway of the school. Neither did it look like the nurses office. Someone must have taken him away from the school, but where did they take him. It wasn't long before the young Perry figured out that he was in a hospital.

As the brunette continued to move his he head from side to side, he looked up once more and a figure was standing over him. His vision was too blurry to see the person at first. All he could see was that he had long hair, and that the person was a blond. Finally when his vision was clear, he could see that the person standing over him was his long time enemy and whitelighter, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. At first the blond had thought he died and gone to hell, but then again if he did, he would be in much more pain than this, even though waking up to Wyatt standing about him was painful enough.

Wyatt could see that Chris was still in a lot of pain from the fall. It was quiet nasty. The whole classroom had heard it. The doctor had advised the Halliwell that Chris had a concussion and he wasn't going to remember everything when he woke up. This wasn't good. That meant that Wyatt might have to tell him all over again what's going on with his mother, which he knows is going to be hard. Hopefully his charge won't faint again when he tells him this.

The blond stood over his charge and waited for him to gain consciousness. Out of all the places that Wyatt could be right now, for some reason he feels that its his duty to be here with Chris. Not because he's his charge. The blond could leave right now, since his ears aren't ringing, so this isn't too much for Chris. Wyatt really doesn't know why he's hear. It just feels like the right thing to do, even though Wyatt isn't one who ever does the right thing.

When he finally saw that his charge had come back to life, he felt that it was okay to talk to him now. The only problem was that Wyatt really didn't know what to say. He's never been in this type of situation before. Never out of the eighteen years that he's been living, has he ever had to come visit someone in the hospital, except his mom when she had his twin brothers, but he was really young, and he doesn't even remember that.

The blond then heard the Perry give out a loud groan telling him that he was in pain. Wyatt put his hands over the Perry's head and began healing him. Though it might not take all the pain away, it could keep him from having a big bump on the top of his head. Once Wyatt was done healing him, he saw that Chris was a lot better than when he first brought him to the hospital.

Wyatt started rubbing Chris' head in the spot that he just healed. "You alright," he asked worried.

"I'm fine," Chris answered faintly. It wasn't until five minutes later that he realized that the guy was rubbing his head, which was a little weird to Chris. Chris didn't like it, so he was quick to push Wyatt's hand off of him.

The young Perry found this quite odd. Since when would Wyatt ever come visit him in the hospital. If anything, it would have been because of Wyatt that he was in the hospital, but for some reason Wyatt is right here by his side. It couldn't be because he's his charge. If that was the case then Wyatt would have left as soon as he saw that Chris had woken up, but there was just something that was holding him back and Chris couldn't pin point what that was.

When Wyatt felt Chris push his hand away from him he was a little hurt, but he could completely understand. Though right now something he doesn't understand is why is he hurt that Chris pushed him away. He hates Chris, or at least he thinks he does. Now he's confused. He doesn't know how he feels about Chris anymore. Ever since Chris has became his charge he's had a different outlook on him. He doesn't know why.

"What are you doing here," Chris asked with a hint of venom in his voice. The last person he wanted standing over him in the hospital was Wyatt. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Wyatt cares for someone other than himself, but he knows that the guy is one cold hearted selfish son of a bitch, who only cared about himself.

Wyatt was angered by the way Chris was talking to him. "Well obviously, I'm here helping you out," he spat back. How could he be so ungrateful. Like he mentioned before, he really didn't have to be here, and he still doesn't have to be here.

"Did I ever say that I needed your help," Chris asked still angry at the blond.

"No," Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Someone's fallen off the catty tree and hit every branch on the way down," Wyatt muttered, but he knew Chris had heard it when a frown appeared on his face. Not really wanting to make the Perry anymore angry, the blond thought he would try to get to the source of the problem. "You know, why are you being such an ass to me, since all I'm trying to do is help you," he asked.

The young Perry just chuckled out loud. "I don't know who you think you're fooling, but I know that you're not here because you want to be, you're only here because someone's forcing you," Chris replied back. "Is it your mom, huh? Is your little mommy forcing you to come here," Chris taunted his whitelighter.

Wyatt frowned, just wanting to duck tape the Perry's mouth shut so bad. "Shut up!" he growled."Look, I'm here to help you, whether you like it or not, and I'm not going anywhere," Wyatt put his foot down. He was suppose to be the one in control since he was the bully and Chris was the nerd, even though he might not be able to hurt him anymore.

"You know what Wy-," the Perry was about to go on, but screeched in pain as he tried to get up. His head was still hurting him pretty bad. If he had a choice between having a migraine and a headache this bad, then he would definitely choose a migraine. At least he is able to move around better when he has migraines, unlike this headache that won't allow him to move his head as much as he wants too, pissing the young Perry off.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," Wyatt advised his charge. It did sound like he was taunting the Perry, but he really was trying to help him. "I tried to heal you best I could, but you're still going to have problems with your head," he informed. "You took a pretty nasty fall."

"What happened," Chris asked faintly.

"Well, from what I saw, you fainted after the principle had told you about what happened to your mom," Wyatt let slip out accidentally. He wasn't suppose to tell Chris about his mom. That was a big mistake.

"My mom!" The young Perry immediately started to panic. All of a sudden things were starting to come back to him. He remembers now that he was sitting in class and the principle came and got him, and then told him something bad about his mother, but he couldn't remember what it was. "I've got to go see her," he said trying to get up from his bed.

Wyatt quickly pushed him back down. It might seem like Wyatt is being mean, but he's doing the for Chris' sake. He knows that if Chris goes and sees his mom right now, with the state that he's in, he'll more than likely faint again, and this time the fall might be even worse, and Chris already has enough on his plate. He doesn't need to worry about more medical bills on top of the ones he might endure right now.

"Don't move," Wyatt ordered him. "You're in no state to be going anywhere right now," he stated. He knows that Chris might be angry with him, but he's always going to be angry with him, whether or not he's holding him back so he might as well just take it.

The brunette grinned his teeth together. Who was Wyatt to tell him what he could and couldn't do. He might be older than him, but only a few months. He might even be his whitelighter, but he's only suppose to help him not order him around. On top of it all, Wyatt is keeping him from seeing his mother. Right now if Chris wasn't worried about exposing magic to the world, he would send Wyatt flying like he did the night before.

"Who are you to tell me where I can go," Chris asked angrily. He was ready to fight the blond if he had to. The only thing that was stopping him right now was the pain in his head. It was still unbearable and it was hard to move.

"Look, Chris I know you don't like me, but trust me, this is for your own good," Wyatt stated. "I know if you go in there right now, things aren't going to be pretty and you're just going to wine back up here in the bed," the blond predicted.

"I'll take my chances," Chris tried once more, but still got pushed right back on the bed.

"No you won't," Wyatt replied back. "Look, I know how much you want to see your mom right now, believe me I do, because if I were in the same situation, I would probably be doing the same thing as you are now, but please for your sake and hers, can you please get some rest, and if you're feeling good enough, I'll take you to see your mom," Wyatt explained.

Chris nodded at the idea. As much as he wanted to go see his mom right now, he knew that Wyatt was right. He still finds it a little suspicious that Wyatt is right here taking care of him, like he's his brother or something.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong with my mom," Chris asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "Sorry, the doctors haven't told me anything," he replied.

Wyatt tried his best to see what was going on with Chris' mother, but each time someone always told him that they could reveal the information to him, and that it was only family who was allowed to know what was going on. Wyatt would go up and ask the elders but he didn't want to leave Chris. Who knows what he would do after finding out that something has gone wrong with his mother. Wyatt wouldn't be surprised if Chris was mad at the whole world.

When the blond looked back down at his charge, he saw that the boy had closed his eyes and was giving in to his need for rest. Wyatt had to admit, he looked cute when he was sleep. The witch quickly shook his head at the thought. How could he say that about his whitelighter. Especially Chris, since he's a guy. That's just awkward. Just thinking about Chris right now, Wyatt knows that he's going to be one hard charge to keep up with and look after. He might even be the death of him. He's only had him as a charge for a couple of days, and already he's starting to give him grays. This is going to be one hell of a charge, Wyatt can already see.

* * *

The young Perry's nap didn't last too long. It wasn't, but about fifteen minutes after Wyatt had begged him to go to sleep, that he woke up. Chris really couldn't sleep for that long, knowing something was going on with his mother. The more he slept, the more he started to remember and remember things that happened before he fainted and had his concussion. He even remembers now that the principle had told him, his mom had been rushed to the emergency room. That's what really woke him up and made him want to go check on his mom more than anything right now.

Wyatt tried his best to convince Chris to get some more sleep, but he couldn't do it, so he gave in and decided to let him go see his mom. He even checked his head, and it seemed to be okay, but then again, Chris could be lying to go see his mom, but even if he was, Wyatt knows that he can't stop Chris from going to his mother right now, so he figured he might as well go with him and be there, rather than just to send him on his way.

On the way there, Chris felt comfortable enough to tell Wyatt about the whole thing that happened with him and his mother when they moved away and what made them move back. Even though Chris thought he would never tell Wyatt this story, he knew that Wyatt was going to find out about it all anyway since he's his whitelighter and he already knows that he's a witch and a phoenix, so Chris figured that he might as well tell Wyatt all that happened to him while he was gone.

For some reason, Wyatt found Chris' story rather interesting. He couldn't believe that his father had walked out on him just because he was gay. The blond has always felt bad for gays and didn't think it was right that they got treated unfair because they were different. He might pick on Chris, but it wasn't because he was gay. Neither was it because he was a nerd. Wyatt really didn't know why he picked on Chris to tell the truth. Still though, he didn't think Chris deserved to go all that he's going through, especially now. Wyatt really feels awful for the things he's been doing to him while his mother has had cancer. Chris is going through a lot right now and he didn't need all that. Right now if Wyatt could heal his mother's cancer, then he would do it in a heart beat.

Finally after waiting for an elevator and then deciding that it was taking too long and then taking the stairs, Chris and Wyatt made it down to the front office. They would have gone straight up to the emergency room, but they wanted to make sure they went to the right room and not into another patient's room.

"Can I help you sir," the woman asked seeing a blond and a brunette at her desk.

"Um yes," Chris stuttered at first. "I'm looking for Patience Perry," he asked politely.

"May I ask, what is your relation to her," she questioned.

"I'm her son, Christopher Perry," he answered.

The woman put on her glasses and started typing something up on the computer. "Ah, yes," she said as she found the patient that she was looking for. "Last floor, room 102B," she told the two men in front of her.

"Thank you," Chris said very thankfully. Without saying another word him and Wyatt rushed back up the stairs. The whole way up was a very quiet one. Neither of them said anything to each other. Chris didn't know what to say really. All he was worried about was seeing his mom, and hoping more than anything that she was okay, but seeing as she was on the last floor of the hospital, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Wyatt followed his charge every step of the way. He knew this was going to be hard for Chris, and that he was going to need him now more than ever. The blond knows his mom is going to be wondering why he isn't home right now after school, but she'll understand that he's out here helping Chris, even though he's grounded.

When they finally made it too the top floor, Chris looked everywhere for signs that would point him in the direction of where his mother was. Lucky for him there were signs just about everywhere he went to show him the way. He had a lot of trouble getting from one point to another since this is the emergency room floor and right now he's seeing a lot of people being rolled in left and right, making it hard for him to go anywhere, and making it even harder for Wyatt to follow behind him.

Once the brunette had made it to his mom's room, he realized that the door was locked. For some reason, the doctors were not letting him in. As he moved down more, he could see her through the window. Things were not looking good at all.

The Perry stood there helpless as he saw his mother with tubes all over her and machines surrounding her. Never in his life has he had to watch his mom go in this kind of pain. It was tearing him up inside. She never deserved this. Why does she have to go through this, when there are a thousand people who do evil things, but never get punished for it. His mother is very kind, and she never thinks bad things about anyone. She hasn't even said anything bad about his father after he walked out on them, and she even thinks Wyatt is a kind gentlemen. How could someone so nice be put in this kind of pain. Its just not fair.

Wyatt had finally caught up to Chris and could feel that he had a lot of emotions going through his head. All those times that he's done thing to the Perry, he's never seen him like this. Chris must be really going through a lot and Wyatt now knows that he's really going to have to stop his bullying to Chris. The boy has too much to deal with right now for him to have to take this on too. It would be inhuman to do that to him, which made Wyatt realize that, that's just the way he's been to Chris all of these years. Chris has feelings just like him and never did he deserve all those beatings and things that Wyatt has done to him.

The blond went and stood next to his charge and looked through the window with him. He's seen things like this on TV, but he never thought he would see this in real life. He felt very sorry for Chris. Wyatt couldn't imagine what he would do if he saw his mother hooked up to a machine like that. He can only imagine the pain that Chris is going through. It really must be devastating watching your mother in a condition such as that.

The blond put his focus back on Chris again to see the Perry almost in tears. "You okay," he asked very worried. It was clear that the boy was upset, and Wyatt wishes there was something he could do, but right now there's nothing.

"Yes," the young Perry lied. It didn't take a genius to see that Chris was lying. Anyone could have been able to tell that.

The two just watched the sight for a long time, not really knowing what to do about the fact that the Perry's mother is in the emergency room, and there isn't a thing that they could do to help her. It was like Chris' whole world was coming down and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Could things really get any worse.

The Perry was about to find out. Out of the blue a doctor came up to him. It was very clear that he was one of the doctors working on his mother since he had a lot of paper work with her name written all over.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Christopher Perry," the doctor asked.

Chris looked over at the man saying, "yes that will be me, who's asking?"

"Hi, I'm doctor Smith," he replied. "I'm your mother's doctor," he extended out his hand for Chris to take.

Chris took the man's hand and shook it. He could tell that he must not have good news or else he wouldn't be talking to him. Chris wishes that the man would say that his mother is okay and it would be good for him to take her home, but the Perry knows the chances of that are slim to none. If only he could change the odds.

"Mr. Perry, I'm sorry to say that one of your neighbors called after seeing your mother passed out in your front lawn," he said looking over some of his papers. "From recent records, it shows that your mom has cancer?" he asked.

Chris nodded at the nodded.

"Has she been taking kemo," he questioned.

"Yes," the Perry answered.

"For how long," the doctor said taking it all down.

"Four years, and she's been doing fine," Chris said.

The doctor wrote that down also, before he spoke again. "I'm sorry Mr. Perry, but it doesn't always work," he replied back. "Right now your mom is lucky to be alive, but we're going to try the second treatment of kemo and see how things work out."

"Do you know if she'll be okay," the brunette asked more worried than ever.

The doctor tried to think hard for an answer that would most favor the son in front of him, but when he couldn't find one he just said what he had to. "Mr. Perry, I have to be honest with you, things are not looking good in there, and like I said, we're going to do some more test and then try a second round of kemo, but there's no telling what will happen in the end," he explained. With all of that said, the doctor really didn't want to tell the boy anything else. He could already see the boy about to break right there and even though he deals with situations such as this all the time, this situation hurts the most for some reason.

Chris could have fainted there. His mom is trapped between life and death, and he doesn't know if she's going to be okay. Everything he's done to take care of her would be for nothing if he were to lose her now. He can't lose her now, he just can't. He wouldn't know what to do or who would be there for him when he needed something. No one, that's the answer. All he has is his mother, and that's all he might ever have.

Wyatt was there motionless watching the whole scene take place. There was still nothing that he could do. If he could do anything then he wouldn't let Chris go through all of this, but not even his power can change all of this.

The blond started moving toward the brunette to talk to him, but just as he started to get closer, Chris took off. For no reason at all the young Perry started running out of the hospital. He really wanted to be alone to blow off some steam. His mood had changed from upset to pissed off really fast, and he knew that if he stay around the hospital for too much longer he was going to go insane

Wyatt knew more than anything he had to follow him. He knows how anger can take over a person's mind and corrupt them. If he doesn't go after Chris, the brunette might end up doing some things that he would regret.

* * *

The blond continued to search high and low for Chris. He had checked everywhere. His house, the school, back at the hospital again, even with his cousin Bianca to see if she's heard from him, but so far no good. Somehow the phoenix had managed to cut Wyatt's connection to him, making it hard for him to locate him. Why was it so hard to find one little witch/phoenix. Chris was a very hard one to track down.

Wyatt had come home and even started to scry for Chris for two hours, but so far no luck. That's when the blond had to start putting himself in Chris' shoes. 'If I were an angry witch and I wanted to take my anger out on something, where would I go'. He asked himself. It wasn't long before the blond figured it out. He couldn't help but feel so stupid for why he didn't think of this place.

The blond orbed right to the Underworld. The place was big, but he knew that a phoenix, like Chris wouldn't have many places that he would go demon hunting. Instead of going to find him, he figured he might as well let Chris come to him. So he stood there and waited.

Five minutes later, the blond heard screams of demons being tortured. Part of him wanted to laugh, seeing as how Chris and him come to the same place to take out their anger, but then this isn't something that Chris should be doing. If he keeps this up then his mind will be overcome will anger and there will be no turning back.

Three demons came running around the corner, and Chris was right on their trail. His face was all dirty, and his knuckles and everything were bleeding. He was in bad shape and didn't look too well for himself.

Chris pounced on top of one of the demons, while the other two hid behind rocks. They knew they were doomed either way, because behind them was an angry assassin and in front of them was the Twice Blessed, who they had plenty of encounters with, but not many had survived his wrath. More demons survived facing Chris than they did with Wyatt.

The brunette conjured an athame as soon as he had the demon in the position that he wanted him in. Instead of just putting him out of his misery and stabbing him in the chest, the brunette wanted to make him suffer, he he started cutting him up. First he cut the demon's neck, then he stuck his athame in his eyes and pulled them out. When he was tired of it screaming he stabbed it in the chest and let it die right there.

The other two tried to take off, but Chris conjure another athame and hurled it straight at one of them, hitting him dead in the back, causing him to be consumed by flames before he blew up. The brunette smirked seeing as that was two down and only one to go.

Looking over he saw the last demon running for his life like a little girl. Chris immediately shimmered in front of him. The demon was begging him not to kill him, but all that fear that Chris saw in his eyes made him happy. It was so nice to watch something that doesn't deserve to live beg for their life, while so many other people don't have the chance. His mother was a good example. That was all it too to set Chris off, was one thought about his mother. He then conjured another athame and stuck it dead in the demon's stomach. Hearing him cry out in pain was music to his ears. How he loved to make demons suffer, which was nothing compared to the suffering that his mother was doing. Soon the demon was vanquished and all that was left of him was his ashes. Chris was still wanting more. This was only a quick warm up. Now the real fun begins.

As he got up, he finally caught sight of Wyatt who was standing not to far from him. He must have not noticed him at first because he was too distracted by all the demons. Can't believe the guy actually showed up.

"What are you doing here," Chris growled.

Right now Wyatt could see that Chris wasn't being himself. His mind was clouded with madness and he couldn't think straight even if he wanted to. He can't blame this all on Chris, because he has to deal with something big at this age.

"You know, I could ask you the same question," Wyatt replied.

Chris just shook his head and began to move past the blond. He didn't have time for this and if he was going to make his plan of killing all the demons he could find within a two hour time period, then he would have to keep moving and not argue with Wyatt.

"You know doing all of this isn't going to help your mother," Wyatt stopped him.

Chris turned around and looked at the blond angrily. "You don't know me, and you don't know my mom either," he replied as he began to walk off again.

"I think I know you well enough to say that this isn't you," he pointed out.

For a second there Chris couldn't help but think that Wyatt was right. Looking down at his dirty hands and then his bloody knuckles, he knew that this wasn't something that he would normally do. Was Wyatt right about anger clouding his mind and taking over.

Chris shook his head. "Why do you care? The only reason that you're here is because some stupid elders are forcing you to," he replied thinking about all the stuff that Wyatt has put him through. It would be too funny for him to actually start caring about him.

Wyatt was boiling inside. Though part of it was true, the bigger part of it wasn't. "Look, I'm not here just because of the elders alright, so get your facts straight," he said back.

"Then why are you hear?" The brunette asked.

"I..I..I don't know," Wyatt answered.

"That's what I thought," Chris said as he began to walk off once more.

Wyatt shook his head watching as the brunette in front of him continued his wrath against the Underworld. The blond knew that it was up to him to guide him back or else he would be lost, and as much as Wyatt hates to say this, but Chris is a good person and it would be ashamed to see his personality go away because of all this.

"Chris," Wyatt stopped him once more.

"What," Chris asked angrily. Could he go two steps without his whitelighter calling after him. Right now he wishes he could hurt him, but then again he knows he's a good witch and doing something like that would be pure evil and its not something his mother would want him to do.

"Look at you," Wyatt pointed.

The brunette looked at himself up and down. He was pretty dirty from all the vanquishing and everything. He's never been this dirty in his life. Normally when he gets a speck of dirt on him, he's so fast to go wash it off, but he was in such a bad state that he didn't even notice that he was starting to lose himself.

"So," Chris shrugged.

Wyatt couldn't believe he wasn't making a big deal out of this. "You're dirty," he stated.

"And your point is," Chris asked.

The blond knew he couldn't get much out of Chris. Heck, he wasn't himself right now, so all he could do was try to help him through this best as he could. "Chris, where are you going to stay tonight," Wyatt asked worried. He really didn't trust the brunette to stay at home by himself, where he could do just about anything.

"At home, where else am I going to stay," Chris smart mouthed back.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, why, do you have a problem with that? I'm not five Wyatt, I can take care of myself," Chris hissed at the blond. Chris was done listening to Wyatt and he wanted to get back to his game so he continued walking.

"Chris," Wyatt called, but the brunette ignored him. The blond shook his head and followed after him. "Chris could you please wait a minute," Wyatt asked.

"What?!" The brunette yelled frustrated having to stop for the millionth time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself," Wyatt asked once more.

"I'll be fine," Chris said once again. "Why do you keep asking?"

"I was just making sure okay, and," Wyatt said taking in a deep breath. He was real nervous for what he was about to ask Chris. "I don't know if you cook or not, and well since your mom isn't home I normally don't do this, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner," the blond offered.

For a second there, Chris stood there motionless. Then out of nowhere he began laughing like this was the funniest thing he's ever heard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was thinking that maybe he should get his ears checked.

"What's so funny," the blond gritted through his teeth. He had just offered the guy to come over for dinner so he wouldn't be alone, and now he's laughing in his face. That's not just an insult, that's a slap in the face.

"Since when does a guy like you, offer a guy like me to come over to your house for dinner," Chris asked.

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice alright," the blond replied frustrated.

"Okay well lets just set something straight, I don't need your sympathy alright," he growled. "I'll be fine on my own, and you just need to stop pretending to be so nice to me, because you and I both know that we were meant to be enemies and that's all we'll ever be, so how about you just go to hell and leave me alone," Chris walked away, but was to stop and fall to the ground. For some reason he was starting to feel pain. It was coming from his ribs. The only way that could have happened was when he was hit by that energy ball the demon hurled at him, but he was probably so angry that he didn't even notice all the pain.

"Chris you okay," Wyatt said running over to his aid.

"I'm fine, just stay away from me," the brunette said pushing Wyatt away from him and crawling towards the entrance to another part of the Underworld.

Wyatt couldn't believe how stubborn he was as he watched the brunette crawl away helplessly. The blond knew that he wasn't going to make it much further, and he knew that the only way he can help Chris is if he forces it on him, which he knows the guy isn't going to like, but right now Wyatt doesn't care if Chris likes him or not. All he cares about is his well being.

The blond then started to sense danger. He looked up on the ceiling of the Underworld, and saw a demon on the walls, ready to pounce on Chris. The twice blessed then looked back at Chris and saw that he was only a few inches away from the spot the demon wanted him at.

"Chris look out!" Wyatt shouted.

Chris didn't know why the guy was saying that. He looked around, and then looked up and saw a demon diving down after him. It was too late to move and the young Perry was just seconds away from being pummeled.

Wyatt's reflexes kicked in and he lifted his hands and flicked his wrist, blowing the demon into ashes, but it got Chris a little more dirty.

All that dust was making Chris cough. One thing he couldn't believe was that his worst enemy had just saved his life. That was more strange than anything that Wyatt has ever done to him. Out of all the people Chris knows, the last person he would expect to save his was Wyatt.

After the dust cleared a little Wyatt could see Chris more clearly and walked over to him. "You alright," he asked, seeing as Chris was still coughing.

"I'm fine," Chris replied as he wiped himself off. "Thanks," he said.

"For what," Wyatt asked.

"For saving my life, what else," Chris said back.

"Oh, no problem," Wyatt shrugged. "I mean uhh, you're welcome," he said a little nervous. He doesn't know why he's nervous around Chris now. It was just something about him. "Are you sure you don't want to come over to my house, I mean, my mom is making her special meatloaf, and you know there's always enough for another person," Wyatt offered once more hoping that Chris would really take it.

"Thanks Wyatt, but no thanks," Chris replied.

"Aww, come on, why not," Wyatt asked.

"I just don't think I should be imposing on your family," Chris said making up the best excuse he possibly could.

"Don't worry, you won't be imposing, I promise," Wyatt said.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night," Chris asked.

Wyatt nodded, but he kept one arm behind his back with his fingers crossed.

"Okay, then I'll go," Chris finally agreed.

* * *

Piper was finishing her cooking and was ready to serve. She was happy to see that Wyatt had brought home a guest. The first guest that he's brought home in years, besides Jason, who is over the house all the time anyway so he really doesn't count. Never in a million years did the mother of three think that her son would actually bring home a person that he hated. She would have never thought Wyatt would have asked Chris to come over to their house while he's going through a lot. If anything she had expected for Wyatt to probably get into more trouble from putting Chris through worse, but it was good to see Wyatt turn over a new leave for once. She was very proud of him.

The mother of three was still a little nervous of how the family is going to react to Chris. She knows that she's probably going to have to kill her two twin sons. They're almost more trouble than Wyatt is. By the time they get to his age, the might be. So far they don't go out and party a lot, but they do get sent to detention at school and then to make things worse, they do have smart mouths that get them in more trouble than anything.

Piper just decided to brush it off. Things will be perfect and she's not going to let anything bad happen. If her two sons act crazy, she's just going to hit them upside of the head and get them right back in line, just like she has to do with Wyatt sometimes, but it only works for a split second with Wyatt. It works a lot longer for the twins.

The mother was done cooking and now it was time to call all the boys down. Wyatt was in the bathroom healing Chris from his wounds that he got from demon hunting, while the twins were in their room doing who knows what. She figured she might as well wait till she's done setting the table for dinner, since the boys will be coming down fast and they do attack the food like vultures.

As soon as she started moving through the other door she nearly hit Leo with the plate seeing as he was about to enter as she was leaving. "Watch out, hot stuff coming through," Piper said forcing Leo to move out of the way as she set stuff on the table.

"Smells great honey," Leo said.

"Thanks," Piper said as she continued to make her rounds back and forth, from the kitchen to the table.

"So, you think the boys will be on their best behavior," Leo questioned. Somehow he and Piper were always worried about the same things.

"They better," Piper said. "Or else I'll ground them until they're twenty one," she threatened. "BOYS DINNER!" The mother called and then braced herself as she heard three rumbling guys coming from up the stairs.

* * *

Dinner was pretty silent. No one really knew what to say since Chris was around. Surprisingly, the twins were even silent. They knew that their mom would probably kill them, literally, if they opened up their mouths and something bad came out since she had been giving them the evil eye ever since they got to the table.

Both Leo and Piper sat at the heads of the table. Wyatt and Chris sat next to each other on one side, while Ryan and Warren were sitting on the other.

Piper was really getting tired of the silence and decided that she would break it. She really wanted to know more about Chris since he was Wyatt's charge, but then again she always knew that him and Wyatt had gone to school together in elementary. Other than that, she really didn't know much about him, so she really wanted a chance to get to know him.

"So, Chris, how long have you known Wyatt," the mother asked trying to start a conversation. Even though she knows they went to middle school together, she couldn't think of any other way to start out a conversation.

"Ever since kindergarten," Chris answered being specific. "We had the same teacher and for some reason I always got put in a desk next to his," the brunette joked around. "Yeah I moved away not too much longer after starting school."

"Why," Piper asked.

"Long story," Chris said simply.

"We've got time," Piper pursued. "Really, I want to hear all about it," she said.

Wyatt was getting more and more nervous by the minute. Why did his mom have to act all interested in someone he's brought over. This was real embarrassing. Right now he was hoping that his brothers would just come out and say something that would turn the attention to them instead of Chris, because he doesn't want his mom asking all these questions. If Wyatt could do it all over again, he would have gone to Chris' house instead of Chris coming to his house.

"Okay," Chris said. He was about to start, but then he heard his cell phone ringing. "Hold that thought," Chris asked as he answered the phone. "Hello," he started. "This is he, uh huh, What?! Is she alright?! How bad is it," the brunette all of a sudden started panicking over the phone, and no one knew what he was panicking over. "I'll be right there," he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry but I have to go," the brunette told them all as he got up from his chair.

"What's going on," Piper asked worried.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain, I just have to get over to the hospital now," Chris said as he headed for the door.

"Chris wait," Wyatt chased after him. "I'll drive you," he offered.

"You sure," Chris asked. "I mean I don't want to take away from your time with your family," the brunette told him.

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt assured. He really never spends time with his family a lot anyway, so what harm is a couple of hours away from them going to do. As a matter of fact, he likes it when he's away from them, especially today. Now they can stop harassing other people into trying to figure out stuff in his life. "Just let me get my coat," Wyatt told him.

* * *

The whole ride to the hospital was very quiet. Wyatt didn't want to say anything because he knew Chris was under a lot right now, even though he didn't know what was going on. It was easy to assume things had taken a turn for the worst by the way Chris was in a hurry to go to the hospital. Wyatt would ask Chris what happened, but he doesn't want Chris thinking about it too hard or else he knows that he just might faint.

Chris' heart had nearly stopped when he got the call from the doctor. He was so happy that Wyatt didn't ask him about it all the whole way over here. For some reason, the brunette can sense that Wyatt is changing, but he doesn't know what is causing this. Maybe this is just a trick and soon he might have the old Wyatt back. That's more than likely what's going to happen. This is just probably sympathy because of his mother.

When the two boys had finally made it to the hospital, Chris went to the front desk and once again asked for his mother, and the woman directed him to a different room than the first one. Chris nodded and quickly made his way up the stairs and too the new room. Once he got there, he got the shock of his life. It wasn't because his mother had more machinery on her, it was because someone was there that Chris hated more than he hated Wyatt.

"Hello Christopher," Jared Perry said to his son. "Its good to see you," he smiled.

The brunette just stood there motionless for a moment. Then all of a sudden, Chris turned into the incredible hulk. His mind was overcome with more anger than it had ever been. The young Perry jumped onto his father and started pounding away at his face, not caring if the nurses or whoever came in and saw this. This was a man who abandoned him and his mother so long ago. He deserves everything that he's getting. A man who left his family because he found out his son was gay. The brunette continued his assault on his father, not stopping once for anything. The punches were just coming and coming, left and right. The elder Perry didn't even have time to move before he was hit with another punch. By now his face was all swollen, his nose was bleeding, his lips were bleeding, and he even had a few broken teeth.

Wyatt was shocked. So shocked that he wasn't able to do anything at first. He couldn't believe that the young Perry's father had shown right back up. Wyatt thought he had some nerve showing up like that. A father can't just walk out of his son's life and then hope to come right back in just because something is going wrong with his mother.

The blond had finally saw all he could take. He had to admit that Chris was starting to become a little too violent, so he quickly went over and pulled Chris off of his father and held him back. Even though Wyatt is a muscular blond and Chris is a skinny swimmer, Wyatt had to admit, when Chris is angry he can really be one person to hold back in a fight. He must have been holding this anger in for a long time.

The elder Perry slowly got up and started to wipe the blood off his face. "I didn't come here for this Christopher," he said.

"You shouldn't of come at all you bastard," Chris hissed.

"Who is that holding you back, huh, your boyfriend," Jared teased his son still remembering his sexuality.

Chris nearly broke free from Wyatt's grasp, but if it weren't for Wyatt strong arms holding him back, Jared wouldn't be alive right now. "No, this is Wyatt, and we're not even friends alright," Chris told him. "He's just my whitelighter, but right he's acting as yours since he's holding me back."

"My, my Chris, you always had anger issues," Jared reminded him. "You might want to go see a psychiatrist for that," he said as he walked out of the room. "Tell your mother that I stopped by."

Once the man was out of sight, and Wyatt felt safe to know that Chris wasn't going to go after him, he let Chris go. Wyatt has only known the man for a few seconds and already he doesn't like him. The guys a jerk who should be put in jail for leaving his family. Any man who leaves because his son is gay doesn't deserve to come back into their lives.

"Sorry you had to see that," Chris apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt said. "Was that your father," he asked just wanting to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"Yes, and I wish he would have never come back," Chris gritted through his teeth.

"Mr. Perry," the doctor said entering the doorway. "Is everything alright," he asked. He had heard all sorts of commotion while he was doing some other things and he figured he might as well hurry back up here.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Chris told him.

"Good," he nodded. "Mr. Perry I have some things to tell you," he started. "That's why I called you down here. We ran some test and so far the cancer has spread worse than what we thought it did, and right now we don't know how we're going to treat it, but believe me Mr. Perry we're going to do all we can to treat your mother," the doctor assured.

"What's wrong with her now," Chris asked seeing that his mom was hooked up to something that looked a little odd.

"Right now your mother is in a comma and well I'm sorry to say this, but its really up to her to wake up," the doctor told the young Perry. "I know this is hard for you, but there's not much more we can do. All we can do is wait and hope that she wakes up in time for us to treat the cancer before it takes over her whole body."

"So does this mean she could die," Chris asked his worse fear. He doesn't know what he's going to do if he loses his mother. He already lost his father, well as far as he knows his father is dead. If she goes he won't have anyone.

"We don't know yet Mr. Perry, but when we know more, we will contact you," the doctor told him. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but visiting hours are over," the man said as he left, which meant that Chris and Wyatt could no longer stay.

Chris felt like he's been stabbed in the chest. He's hurt. His mother is in a bad state and right now there is nothing that he can do to help her. How he wished that he wasn't alive right now, and that this was a dream and that he'd wake up from it and his family would be together again.

Wyatt could sense the younger Perry's emotions and began to worry a lot more. "Chris, you okay," he asked.

"Yeah," the brunette faintly lied. "I'm just going to go home and try not to think about it all," he said as he left the room of his mother.

Wyatt doesn't know what came over him, but he felt like he had to do this. "Hey um, Chris if you want to you can stay with me until your mom gets out of the hospital if you don't want to stay at home alone," Wyatt offered. "I've got two beds in my room and you can sleep in one of them."

"What?!" Chris asked not believing what he had just heard. "What would your mom say?"

"I'm pretty sure that she'll be alright with it," Wyatt promised.

"I don't know," Chris said. He still remembers that him and Wyatt don't like each other, but now Wyatt is offering Chris a place to stay until his mom comes home. Chris really wants to take it because he doesn't want to be alone.

"Come on Chris, I promise I won't play any tricks, and once your mom is home things can go back to normal if you want, and you and I can go back to fighting again," Wyatt told him. "Just please come stay with us because I don't want you to be by yourself tonight."

"I don't have any clothes though," Chris said making up every excuse in the book.

"Don't worry, I mean, my brothers look to be about your size, so I'm pretty sure you can borrow some of theirs," Wyatt told him. Wyatt could see by the expression on the boy's face that he was clearly starting to change his mind. "Maybe you could even help me with the homework Mr. Edwards assigned," he added. "Chris come on just stay with me and my family tonight and if you don't like it then you can go back home tomorrow, but just for tonight please stay because I know this all might be a little too much for you to handle in one day," Wyatt pointed out.

Chris really couldn't argue anymore. He was out of ideas and he knew that Wyatt wasn't going to quit until he said yes, but on a lighter note he said that if he didn't like it, he could go back home. He might as well just do it since there is no way he's going to be able to convince Wyatt that he would be fine on his own tonight.

"Okay, I'll stay with you, but only because you insist," Chris laughed for the first time today.

* * *

Review please and tell me how I'm doing.

Make sure to tell me how soon you think Chris and Wyatt should get together

Special thanks to: X5-494, coral86, NaruXHinata-Rules, faith bonksie, Zacarane, meilinglovesshaoran, Lientjuhn, Proud-to-be-Insane, Kelly82, Brownie888Babe, dreamgirl93, crzywhtgrl, GayRon, jenny, Eloise, MDarkspIrIt, Honeybears1980, JustAnAmateur, du1387, Warriora, WishIWasAWitch, -absolutelycharmed-, Freak1985, RavenHeart101 for reviewing


	5. Until it does

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.**

**Sorry guys I've been busy so its been hard for me to update. I'll try harder. At the end of this chapter tell me which story you guys want updated. I'll let you guys choose this time.**

**So I was watching one of my favorite Wes Ramsey movies Latter Days. Its what inspired me to write this chapter along with others to come. If you haven't seen it, you've got to see it.**

**Remember to tell me if I'm in the right direction of Chris and Wyatt getting together.**

**Thanks to Proud-To-be-insane to being the beta reader**

Thank you to: **X5-494, Brownie88Babe, JustAnAmateur, HoneyBears1980, Lientjuhh, Kelly82, faith bonksie, du1387, KB22, WishIWasAWitch, Zarcarane, Moon-Princess23, DeathGoddess18 **for your reviews. I really do appreciate it.

Guys I am so sorry. I had the wrong one up here at first. This one is the edited one. The other one was the one that wasn't edited

* * *

Wyatt angrily rolled around in his bed. He was having a hard time getting some sleep with Chris making all that noise. The blond really isn't use to have other people spending the night at his house, except for Jason, but that was a different story since he's known Jason ever since kindergarten. The blond was nearly regretting his decision to ask Chris to spend the night at his house, but then he quickly reminded himself that he couldn't do that because he wanted to- no he had to look out for Chris being his whitelighter and all.

The blond tried pulling the covers over his head hoping that he wouldn't hear Chris, but unfortunately that plan didn't work out. He could still hear the brunette panting and talking in his sleep. This was really starting to get under his skin. Wyatt started to wonder if Chris always made this much noise when he went to sleep.

Since Wyatt really couldn't get any sleep, he figured he might as well listen to the words that were coming out of Chris' mouth. Maybe if he knew what was going on, he could actually help make it go away. When Wyatt started looking at Chris, he saw that the brunette was really sweating and moving around just as much as he was. From that Wyatt could tell that Chris was having a nightmare. This was really starting to scare Wyatt.

"No, mom, no, please don't go," Chris said in his sleep. The brunette then began to shake even more and more. "Dad, stop it, dad," the brunette continued to shout in his sleep as he stopped shaking and then started rolling around in the bed like he was having a seizure. The longer and longer Chris was in this dream the more intense and more horrific things started to look for Wyatt.

Wyatt had never seen Chris in this state before. It was like there was a different Chris in his room. The blond had been so shocked that he was staring at Chris for five minutes straight. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and knew that he had to go wake Chris up.

The blond quickly jumped out of his bed, showing everything since all he slept in was his boxers. In one quick motion he made his way over to the bed that Chris was sleeping in and started shaking him trying to wake him up. When the brunette didn't wake up the first time, Wyatt started to panic slightly. The blond started to shake him even harder and harder hoping that Chris wasn't stuck in some magical dream that he couldn't be pulled out of.

"Chris, Chris, wake up!" Wyatt shouted at the brunette in hopes of waking him up. "Chris come on please wake up," the elder male kept whispering.

After what seemed like a thousand times to try and wake up the younger boy, Chris finally opened his eyes. At first when he saw Wyatt he quickly jerked away and moved back from him. Chris was so panicked from his dream that he was easily scared right now.

"Chris, its okay," Wyatt said, putting his hands up in defense. "It's just me," the blond said taking a seat on the edge of the brunette's bed.

"Wyatt," Chris said seeing the blond figure in front of him through all of the darkness in the room. "What happened," he asked. This was starting to get odd for the blond. The more he was around Chris, the more concern he started to feel for him. He was really starting to see Chris as a friend. Almost more, but he couldn't think of that.

Chris looked at Wyatt confused as to what he was asking.

"I mean what happened in your dream," Wyatt went into more detail with his question.

Chris shook his head thinking about what happened. He really didn't want to even talk about it, but Wyatt was his whitelighter and he was there to help so if the brunette wanted help he had to tell him something.

"It's my mother," Chris let out. "I keep having nightmares of her dying and at her funeral my father is there making fun of me and calling me a fag. Saying it's because of me that she's dead and that I'm nothing," the brunette explained.

Now that he saw his father, he knew things were only going to get worse from then on like his nightmares. He really couldn't believe that his father had the nerve to come to the hospital after walking out on him and his mother. That's just something a father should never do. Then to make matters worse, he denies Chris because he's gay, but Chris wasn't going to pretend he was someone else, just to have his father in his life. Chris felt that he could do fine without him

The blond saw the pain in the brunette's eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt for him. Wyatt started to feel pain that he'd never felt before. It was like he had a heart for a change. Out of all the times that he's hurt Chris, he never imagined that he'd be sitting right here trying to help him through his problems.

Wyatt continued to look at his acquaintance and see that he was still a little panicked. The blond then grabbed both arms of the brunette and held him still. "Chris, everything is going to be okay, your mom is going to be fine alright," Wyatt told him.

The brunette just nodded seeing as there was no way that he could argue with Wyatt. He's learned that there are days that Wyatt can be the most stubborn person he's ever met. Just like that day when he found out that the blond was his whitelighter and he refused to leave until he made sure that Chris was okay. Even after the fight they had, Wyatt stayed around till he knew that the two Perry's were going to be fine without him.

"Now come on Chris, you've got to get some sleep," Wyatt said pushing the brunette back down on to the bed and covering him up just like he was a kid.

As Wyatt walked back over to his bed, he thought he might be going a little overboard with Chris. It was either his whitelighter part of him kicking in, or his heart. The blond didn't know which one to believe now.

Wyatt jumped back into his bed and covered himself back up, making sure to have his cover all the way up to his neck so none of his body was showing.

Chris rolled around in the bed trying to sleep, but he felt that he couldn't. It just wasn't his bed, and there was something missing from it. He didn't know what, but it was getting a little cold in the house and Chris was also in just his boxers. The brunette could sense that his whitelighter was still up, and well since he couldn't get any sleep, he figured he might as well try something. It might be a little awkward, but if it helps him sleep then it's worth it.

"Hey, Wyatt," Chris whispered across the room.

"Yeah," Wyatt said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Would you mind if I came and slept with you," the brunette asked.

Wyatt's eyes quickly shot up. He couldn't believe what his charge was asking. Maybe he had heard wrong. "What did you say, Chris?"

"Well, if it doesn't make you feel to awkward, would you mind if I came and slept with you in your bed," Chris asked once again.

Wyatt thought about it all for a minute. This was getting more and more strange as the days went on. First him and Chris can't stand each other, then Wyatt becomes his whitelighter, and to make this weirder he and Chris are developing a friendship that they never thought they would have. Now Chris was asking to sleep in the same bed as him? At first Wyatt was thinking that the Perry might have been going a little too far with the whole thing, but he thought about other times he had to share a bed with his cousins and sometimes his football team mates. This wasn't any different.

"Okay," the blond nodded.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I mean what harm is it letting you sleep in my bed?" Wyatt shrugged, pulling the covers back.

The blond then heard the Perry getting out of the other bed and making his way over to Wyatt and jumping in his bed. Wyatt could feel the body heat from Chris. For some reason this felt different from when he's ever shared a bed with anyone else. To Wyatt this was a good feeling. It was like none other that he'd ever had before. The blond really didn't know what was coming over him, but next thing he knew, he was wrapping his arms around Chris' half naked body and pulling him close to his. Chris' skin was so smooth and felt so good. He buried his face into Chris's silky brown hair, breathing in the freshly washed smell and Chris snuggled closer to him, his face turned into the crook of Wyatt's neck. The young Halliwell knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

All of a sudden Wyatt heard a flash of thunder outside and the blond immediately jumped up and looked at his surroundings. Chris was still fast asleep in the other bed. It all must have been a dream. Wyatt felt relief spread through him and he left out a deep breath. He didn't even know why he was having dreams like that of Chris. As Wyatt started to move around he realized that the sheets were a wet. The blond then lifted up the covers and looked under to see that he had a wet dream. This was really embarrassing.

The blond whitelighter looked over at Chris to make sure he was deep asleep before getting out of his bed and waving his hand to change the covers. He then got right back into bed and made sure once again that Chris didn't see what he was doing. Wyatt really didn't know what was going on in his head right now. Why was he having wet dreams about Chris? Whatever it was, he couldn't tell anyone about this. It would really make him look like a freak. Even Chris wouldn't be too fond of him knowing that he had a wet dream about him.

* * *

The 18 year old heard his alarm going off along with the sun hitting his face. He gave a big yawn before he rolled over and turned off the alarm. This was one of the days he did not want to go to school, and usually he would find a way to skip, but he has to go since he's gotten a whole new list of classes and it's only his second day. At least Chris would be able to help him out though since all of his classes were with him.

Wyatt rubbed his face and pulled himself off of the mattress and went to his closet to see what he was going to wear. All the while he noticed that his room was feeling pretty empty. The blond then looked back at the second bed to see that there was no one in it. He assumed that Chris must be downstairs with the rest of the family.

Not wanting him to be down there alone with his family for too long, Wyatt quickly picked out his clothes and got in the shower. As he let the water drip down his body, he started to remember what had happened last night. For some reason he had a wet dream about Chris. As far as Wyatt knew, a man is only suppose to have wet dreams when they're thirteen, and that's already happened to him, so why was he having another one, and this one is about a guy to make things worse. Not just any guy, but his charge and his enemy. Maybe this was just something that happened by chance. Hopefully it wasn't anything.

Once out of the shower Wyatt quickly combed his hair, which he hasn't done in a long time, and put some nice clothes on for school. For once in his life, he decided that he was going to wear jeans instead of leather pants. He was still going to wear his black shirt, because he had to have something on that was black, plus it was the only shirt of his that showed off his tight abs. The blond man then gathered all his books and put them in his book bag that he decided to use for the first time in the whole school year since he really never takes anything to school except his body.

Slowly the blond started to make his way down the stairs passing up his brothers, who were just now getting up. It was obvious they were going to be late for school unless they orbed, which he knew their mom, Piper, wasn't going to allow. Once Wyatt finally made it to the kitchen, the only two people he saw were his mom and dad. Chris wasn't anywhere to be found. Wyatt could have sworn he didn't see him on his way down.

Leo was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while Piper was preparing breakfast. It was a typical day at the manor for the Halliwells. Nothing seemed to change, even when they had a guest over the house.

"Mom, dad, have you guys seen Chris?" the 18 year old asked worriedly. It wasn't like Chris to just get up and disappear like that. Even though Wyatt didn't know him that well, he knew the guy wasn't the type who would do something that would make people worry about him.

Piper instantly shook her head. "No sweetie, I thought he was upstairs with you," she answered. "Why, did you guys have an argument?" the mother of three asked, wondering if there was something big that happened that might have made him leave. She knew how Wyatt could be sometimes and she knew that he might scare Chris away.

"No," Wyatt was quick to say. "There wasn't any argument between us," he shook his head. 'Only a wet dream' Wyatt thought to himself still not able to get over what happened that night. It was going to be in his mind for the rest of the day and after that.

"I haven't seen him," Piper said once again. "Leo have you seen Chris?" she asked her husband of almost nineteen years.

Leo stopped what he was doing to look up at his wife. "Oh yeah, Chris said he was going to meet you at school," the father said taking another sip of his coffee. "Something about he didn't have any clothes so he had to go home."

"What?" Wyatt asked not believing what his father said. "I told him that he could borrow some of Ryan and Warren's clothes." Wyatt couldn't believe what he heard his father tell him. There was more to the story than that. Hopefully it wasn't because of Wyatt's wet dream. At least the blond hoped he didn't see it, but that didn't mean it was impossible that he did. Wyatt had to find out why Chris left. It was something that he needed to know.

The blond grabbed his car keys and made his way out of the house and on his way to school. He went and opened up the passenger door and threw his back pack in and then went over to the drivers door and got in himself and began to drive off from his house. Some days he would offer his brothers a ride to school, but they hadn't even showered yet, and the blond wasn't going to wait another thirty minutes and be late to his own class for them. It might sound selfish, but his brothers did annoy him at times and it was nice to have some time away from them.

The whole ride over to school all Wyatt could think about was Chris and why he left. The blond didn't know if it was something that he said or it might have been something his brothers might have said when he wasn't around. Still, that wasn't a reason to just get up and leave like that without saying anything to him. All Wyatt was trying to do was help him. It wasn't like he brought him into the house to harm him or anything.

Once Wyatt pulled up to the school, he looked for signs to see if Chris was there. He even took the time to drive up and down the parking lot in search for the brunette's car. Luckily he saw Chris' car was there, which meant that Chris was there too. Wyatt made sure to park his car next to Chris' so he would be able to at least talk to Chris before he went home.

The eighteen year old got out the car and grabbed his bag along with him. The first thing he did when he got of his car was search for his charge. Wyatt could sense that Chris was there, but it was a little hazy on where exactly he was since it was the morning time, and Wyatt is always a little off in the morning since he's barely awake. The blond continued his way inside and started to look for Chris around the halls. No luck so far.

Wyatt had nearly forgot that he knew where Chris' locker was so maybe he should check there, seeing as his locker wasn't too far away from his and he would be able to make a stop on his way to find Chris. As he continued his way down the hallways to his locker, he finally spotted Chris walking down the same hall. Wyatt was right. He looked like he had just stopped by his locker and was on his way to his first class.

"Chris! Chris!" Wyatt called from the hallway running towards him, but the whole hallway was crowded and Chris was a good way away.

Next thing the Halliwell knew, he was stopped by his best friend. As much as Wyatt loved the guy, right now he was stopping him in the middle of something important. If he wasn't Wyatt's best friend, the guy would have been pushed out of the way and the blond would have proceeded after his charge, but that wasn't possible right now.

"Wyatt," Jason greeted.

"Hey Jason," Wyatt said back as he watched his charge disappear through the crowd and down another hallway.

"What's up dude?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much," the blond replied, now focusing on his best friend. "What's been up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing really," the best friend said. "I find it hard to believe that nothings been up with you lately," he smirked. "I mean where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you after school for the past few days and so far I haven't been getting an answer, and then we don't even have the same lunch period now. Are you cutting me out of your life?"

"What?! No," Wyatt argued in disbelief. He couldn't believe his best friend would even think that Wyatt would do that to him. "Its not you its just I've been busy," the 18 year old answered his best friend as he made his way over to his locker and starting loading his books in there.

"Busy doing what?" Jason pressed insistently, following directly behind him. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the locker next to Wyatt's.

"Its personal," Wyatt muttered under his breath.

Jason was silent for a moment and then a huge smirk appeared over his face. "Oh I see," he nodded. "You've been busy scoring all the girls on the drill team since you've scored every girl on the cheer leading squad," he said. "Don't worry Wyatt, you don't have to keep stuff like that from me. I mean I already know about your sex life."

"No, it's not that," the captain of the football team was quick to say. Even though that is what he normally does when he goes a long period of time without talking to Jason. "Its more personal than you think."

"Come on, Wyatt I'm your best friend, you can tell me," Jason kept hounding. The dark haired boy was very anxious to know what his best friend was doing that was so personal that he couldn't include Jason in it or keeps him so busy that he has no time to hang out with him.

"I mean it's magically personal," the blond said putting an emphasis on magically seeing as he had to be careful when he talked about magic around other mortals. Talking about magic was a big risk. It could get him or anyone he talks about magic erased or even worse, it could get them killed. That's why the blond makes sure there is no one around before he talks about magic to Jason or anyone else he knows is magical.

Jason looked around to see that most people were making there ways to class and no one was really paying attention to them. "No ones here, so you can tell me," he said. He wasn't going to give up until he found out what was going on with Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head seeing as his best friend wasn't going to give up on finding out about his personal life so he felt that he might as well tell him since he's going to keep bugging him, and he might even make him late for class if he's as anxious as Wyatt thinks he is.

"Alright, but you can't go around telling everyone you know," Wyatt said. It wasn't that he ever had a problem with Jason keeping a secret, it's just that this was a bigger thing than anything he's ever had before.

If word got out about this things would not look good for Wyatt. Its not that they would mind him hanging out with Chris, it's just the whitelighter part that makes him look funny. If everyone knew that he now had a charge then he'd be the laughing stock of his magic friends. All those years of rebelling would make it look like his parents actually did have control over him and Wyatt didn't want anyone to think that.

"Scouts honor," Jason said holding his right hand up. It was tempting to cross his fingers just so he could renege on it, but he did want his best friend to trust him so he couldn't do that. Then Wyatt would never tell him anything again.

"Alright, so do you remember the day I got sent to the principle's office," Wyatt reminded him. Jason nodded instantly. "Okay well when I got home, you know my parents right, they're going to be furious," the blond pointed out. "But for some reason that day they weren't, and you know why," he continued. "Because they had a plan for me. They had talked to the elders and gave me a charge that I now have to look after and take care of."

"Oh, I see, you have a charge now," Jason smiled. "Is she hot? Have you tapped that yet?" Knowing how his best friend is, he knows if he spends that much time with a girl, he's going for a home run on the first date, which was about half of his dates anyway.

"First of all, it's a he and second of all, no I haven't," Wyatt said slamming his locker and starting to make his way to class. Part of him was hoping that Jason would just give up and stop asking questions.

Jason followed after him since he decided that he was just going to skip first period. "Wow, Wyatt I didn't know you were gay," Jason joked.

"You know, you sound just like my brothers," the blond gritted through is teeth remembering when they said those words. If Jason wasn't his best friend, he'd have him in a TK choke hold. As Wyatt's best friend Jason gets to say a lot of things to Wyatt that no one else would even think to say or else they'd get hurt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound like your brothers," the man apologized. Jason knew all about Wyatt's brothers since their families were so close. He could barely stand them either, so he could only imagine how bad they were with Wyatt and now he's starting to sound like them. "So, Wyatt," Jason continued. "About this charge," he said causing Wyatt to look up. "Does he go to this school?"

Wyatt didn't say anything. He only nodded.

"So do I know this guy?" he asked getting another nod from his best friend. "How close are you and this guy?" Jason really wanted to guess who this was. He had some ideas, but he didn't know who to pick from so he was narrowing his results down.

Wyatt tried to think of how to answer that question. He was really looking for the answer that would give it away. He knew if he flat out told Jason who it was then Jason would be a little angry for not letting him guess it. For some reason Jason always likes to play the guessing game which annoys Wyatt almost more than his brothers.

"Let me just put it this way," Wyatt said finally deciding how he was going to put it with his best friend. "Me and this guy aren't exactly close, but we aren't very distant from each other. I mean you could say we're something you call enemies," the blond went on this time putting an emphasis on the word enemies. He knew that would set off the trigger with Jason and that's what he wanted. He was tired of this guessing game with his best friend. Plus he was almost in class and he didn't want Jason texting him asking him for more clues like he always does.

It took awhile for the dark haired man to take all of that in. It couldn't be who he was thinking it was. It had to be him. Who else could Wyatt be talking about that he's not close to but isn't distant from and the guy is also his enemy?

"Chris," Jason blurted out, part of him hoping that it wasn't and then part of him hoping that it was. It would be pretty funny to see that after all those times that he picked on Chris he would now have to protect him and check in on him from time to time.

"Yes," Wyatt muttered as he finally arrived at his first period class. When the blond heard no response he turned to his best friend whose jaw was now on the ground from being so shocked. "What?" Wyatt shrugged like it wasn't any problem.

The dark haired man just broke out in laughter. This was the funniest thing he'd heard in days, and he hears some pretty funny things being on the football team with Wyatt and all. "Come on Wyatt, you can not just stand there and tell me this, it's hilarious," Jason laughed. "I mean who would have thought that you would have been Chris' charge? Couldn't the elders have given you anyone else besides him?" the guy continued to laugh.

"Well, they said that I am the only guy powerful enough to handle him so that's why I was given to him," Wyatt explained as he opened the door to his classroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to class before I get another detention and I get another charge and his name is Jason. That would be even worse than getting a demon for a charge," Wyatt joked with his friend.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Mr. Twice Blessed," Jason said sarcastically. "Hey why don't you come skip class with me," he suggested. "I have a test in Chemistry today and I haven't studied for at all so I'm just going to skip first period."

"You go on ahead, I think I'm gonna pass on this one," Wyatt said. There was some things he wanted to talk to Chris about and even though all of his classes were with Chris, he wanted to talk to him as soon as he could.

Jason was surprised at his best friend's words. Was he hearing correctly? Was Wyatt actually passing up an opportunity to skip class? Usually Wyatt is up for skipping class whenever. This was very peculiar to Jason.

"Are you sure," the friend pressed trying to see if the twice blessed would change his mind.

"Yeah I'm positive," Wyatt replied as he walked into the classroom without another word said.

Jason stood there clueless as to what just happened. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was happening to his best friend? Whatever was happening, Jason was really hoping that it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Wyatt went and took his seat right behind Chris where he sits in just about all of his classes. There was something going on with Chris and the twice blessed could sense it. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew there was something wrong because he had just walked past Chris, and his charge didn't even look at him as he walked by. Usually Chris would just roll his eyes at him, but he wasn't even doing that right now. It was as if Wyatt didn't exist. Like everything that happened this week meant nothing to him.

The blond waited for a few minutes before tapping Chris on the shoulder. When the brunette didn't respond Wyatt began to tap him even more and more. This was starting to make Wyatt think he had done something wrong, and so far he can't think of anything, but knowing how Chris is, he could be hurt on the inside and no one would know because from the looks of things, he sees that Chris isn't very good at expressing his feelings. He saw a lot of that with his mother and then when he all of a sudden went after his father. The blond could tell all that anger wasn't just from his father. Part of it had to do with his mother, but he knew Chris would never admit it. It was then that Wyatt had figured that Chris was someone who was very good at hiding how he really feels.

"Chris, Chris, come on talk to me," Wyatt said still trying to get his attention. Still he got no reaction from his charge and the blond was fine if Chris was mad at him, but he had every right to know why though. "I'm not going to stop bothering you until you talk to me," he went on, but still he saw that Chris wasn't saying anything to him. "Come on Chris at least say something to me," the blond kept at it.

Chris really wasn't up to talking to Wyatt, but he did feel like he owed Wyatt something for all he's done for him, so he had to tell him something. The brunette slightly turned around to his whitelighter but not too much that the teacher would notice. This particular teacher wasn't exactly known for being nice to students.

"Look Wyatt, yesterday was a mistake alright, I should have never spent the night at your house, and you should have never followed me to the Underworld," the young Perry pointed out. "I think we should just get things back to normal alright? I want us to be enemies like we were before, but you can still be my whitelighter, and I will be going to the hospital to visit my mother alone from now on alright?" Chris explained and then turned back around without any further explanation. It was just something he had to set straight.

"What?!" Wyatt said not believing what he just heard. There had to be more to it than that. Something was bothering him and the blond could tell that it wasn't him. It was something else. "Chris, Chris," Wyatt said once again trying to get attention from his charge, but once again the Perry ignored him. Only this time, he didn't even think once to look back.

"Mr. Halliwell," Mr. Edwards called out. "Would you mind not talking when I'm talking?"

"No sir," Wyatt replied and stopped trying to get Chris' attention. At least for now. There was something up with Chris, and Wyatt wasn't going to stop until he found out what it was. This might have made him look like he was obsessed with Chris, but the blond didn't see it that way. As far as he saw it, he was just trying to take care of his charge. One of his duties as a whitelighter, even though he usually doesn't care about that, but this past week has changed his outlook on it. Being around Chris has shown him the reason why there are whitelighters there for witches, and it's not just to help them with their powers. It's more than that. It's to help them with their personal lives more than their supernatural ones.

Once the bell rang, Chris took off like he was on fire before Wyatt could even say a word to him. Even though he would have rather talked to him then, the blond wasn't too worried since all of his classes were with the young Perry and he had all day to try to figure out what was going on with him that was making him act this way. Wyatt gathered all his things and started to make his way down the hallways to his next class.

As the twice blessed walked to his next class he began to think about what would make Chris change like that. It must have had something to do with last night, but there wasn't really anything significant about last night other than the problems with his mother. The blond knew that it had nothing to do with that since he and Chris both went to see her together, and Chris was fine. The only other thing that happened was Chris seeing his dad. Wyatt quickly snapped to knowing that was exactly the problem and that was what was making his charge act the way he was.

There must have been something wrong between him and his dad to make Chris turn like that. Wyatt really didn't pay too much attention to it, but when they got back to the manor from the hospital, Chris was acting worse than before. He really never even said a word to Wyatt on the way back from the hospital or when they got back to the house. It was as if he had went mute for the whole time being. The blond can only wonder how Chris' dad can turn him that way. All he knows is that his dad walked out on him when he found out he was gay. There was more to the story than Chris had told him and now Wyatt had to find out what was it that Chris wasn't telling him.

* * *

In all of Wyatt's classes the same thing happened. He would try to talk to Chris, Chris would ignore him, and then the teacher would tell the blond that he needs to stop talking when they are talking, which nearly got him detention. By the end of the day his charge had managed to avoid him in every way possible. Even at lunch. Wyatt couldn't even find him there, so he assumed that Chris must have gone home or some other place, but he wasn't in the school. In the last class when Wyatt tried to go catch him, Chris did whatever was needed to avoid him. That meant he didn't even go to his locker. He just went straight to his car to avoid the whitelighter. That was the only time Wyatt wasn't quick to chase after Chris, because he knew where he was going.

The blond made sure that he had gone to his locker and got everything before he got in his car and drove over to the Perry's house. He wasn't giving up until he found out like he said. Once Wyatt pulled up to the boy's house, he saw that his car wasn't there, but Wyatt knew he was. He must have parked his car in the garage or something, but Wyatt could sense that Chris' presence was in the house.

Chris was sitting in his house doing nothing except thinking about everything that's happened in the past week. The young Perry knew he was being unfair to Wyatt, but if only Wyatt knew all that Chris had to endure. It wasn't that Wyatt was doing anything to him right now, it's just that Chris really couldn't be around anyone.

The Perry wished he could tell Wyatt everything, but he couldn't. He was happier with them being enemies than being friends. Chris really didn't want any friends. It would only make things here even harder than they already were.

**Oddzar- until it does(plays in the background)**

_Today needs to end right now_

_Nothing can go right until it does_

_Until it does_

_Why can't I be made of stone?_

_I don't know... _

_It will scold you if you don't_

_use the time it takes to sip it slow_

_Patience is the thread_

_All these changes sorely sewn_

Chris then felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten all day and he knew it wasn't good for him. The Perry went to the kitchen and started pulling out some pots and pans. He didn't even know what he was going to make. He then heard the door bell ring. The boy didn't even bother to get up and answer it, seeing as he already knew who it was.

Wyatt stood there waiting and waiting for his charge. He then knocked on the door. "Come on Chris, open the door," he said. "I know you're in there," the blond yelled through the door. "Look I just want to talk."

"Go away Wyatt!" The Perry yelled back.

The blond stood at the door for a few more minutes thinking that maybe Chris would come to his senses and actually open the door. When he didn't, Wyatt knew that it was up to him to go in and talk to the guy if he wanted some answers.

Chris had just put some water in a pot and was carrying it over to the stove and before he could reach it, Wyatt had orbed in right in front of him, causing the half phoenix to drop the pot. "Look at what you made me do dumb ass," he scolded as he went and got a towel and started to clean up the mess that was made.

"Sorry," Wyatt said.

"Could you please just leave me alone," Chris snapped.

"Not until I get some answers," the blond replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Starting with why you've been ignoring me all day today and then you just left my house without even saying a word," Wyatt started.

"As I told you Wyatt, this isn't working out and I think things should just be the way they were, only you are my whitelighter and you come when I need help, and since I don't need help right now I want you to leave," Chris said once again.

"I'm not done yet," the blond said back coldly.

"Well I am, and I don't want to talk to you so will you please just get out," the brunette said as he finally finished cleaning up the mess and began walking around the house hoping that his whitelighter would get the clue.

Wyatt shook his head and followed Chris everywhere he went. "Chris, what's going on between you and your father?" the blond asked.

"I already told you, he walked out on me when he found out that I was gay," Chris replied.

"No there's more to it than that," the twice blessed said. "I could see you had a hatred for him by the way you were looking at him last night, and all that hate wasn't because he walked out on you. It was something else. I want to know."

Chris had stopped for a moment hearing what his whitelighter was saying, thinking about all the painful memories it brought back. He really didn't want to relive them. They were all so painful. "Look,

Wyatt, that's none of your business," Chris said as he began to walk around the house again, clenching his fists tightly at his. He wanted Wyatt to go away...he wanted to be alone...

"I think it is my business," Wyatt said finally backing Chris into a corner. "So tell me," the blond firmly said.

Chris shook his head. "I don't have to tell you anything," he tried to walk past the twice blessed.

Wyatt had had all he could take. This time he was going to get some answers and Chris wasn't going to avoid him like he's been doing. He'd let this go on for far too long and now he had to step up and demand it if he's ever going to find out what's wrong with Chris.

When Chris tried to moved past him, Wyatt grabbed both of his arms and pushed him back into the corner. "Yes you do," he replied. "I'm tired of this Chris. What's going on with you, huh? Why are you acting this way? You've been like this ever since you moved here. Every time someone tries to get to know you or be friends with you, you block them out as if they don't exist."

"It doesn't concern you," Chris gritted through his teeth.

"I bet it has something to do with your dad doesn't it?" the blond asked, his blue eyes boring into Chris' green. "You were fine until you saw him last night. What did he do? Did he tell you he hated you?"

"Shut up!" the Perry yelled, struggling against Wyatt's hold on his arms as tears shone in his eyes.

"Or did he tell you that you were going to hell because of who you were?"

"Stop it!"

"No wait, or is it because he turned you gay?

The last commented angered Chris so badly that he pushed Wyatt so hard that the blond fell to the ground. That one had bit the big one, and Wyatt was in for more than he could handle.

Chris had a few tears coming down his eyes. Living all those painful memories were killing him, but he knew he had to get them out because he's been holding them in for so long.

"So you want to know everything huh Wyatt? I'll tell you. My father was a real asshole. He didn't care about anyone, but himself. You wanna know something funny?! This isn't the first time my mom was in the hospital. When I was only twelve my mom had a stroke so we had to check her into the hospital leaving just me and my dad at home. I never told my mom about this because I knew it would hurt her, and I didn't want to put her in anymore pain than she already was. One day my dad and I were at home. My father didn't have any money to pay my mom's hospital bill and he was about to lose the house. Then I see him on the phone telling the person on the other end 'how much would you give me for him?' Those were the last words he said before he grabbed my hand and took me to the bedroom and dressed me up in a nice suit, and put an expensive cologne on me. Then I heard a ring at the doorbell. My dad just left me in the room and told me to relax. A few minutes after he left, one of his friends entered. And then he came in and he raped me. When I woke up I was naked to the bed. I told my dad what happened. Came to find out he sold my body for some cash. When I found out about the deal I couldn't believe that my own father would do that to me. From then on he would tell me how I was only good for money, and that he never loved me. He would always tell me I was going to hell for what I did and how I would never amount to anything, and that I didn't deserve any friends and I would never have any because of what I was doing. No one wants to have anything to do with a fag. He made it seem like it was all my fault that he had to use me to get extra money. When I finally told him that I was gay, part of him expected it, but that never stopped his verbal abuse. Inside I knew he didn't walk out on me because I was gay. It was because I had stood up to him and told him that I wasn't' going to allow him to use me anymore. After that he just left with no word to me or my mom. Some of it just keeps playing in my head over and over again. All those words he said. Especially the words about be not having any friends, because I was gay." With all that said Chris fell down into the corner. "How could he do that me?" he sobbed, and he cried even harder than he ever had before.

Wyatt just laid there on the floor shocked more than ever.

* * *

Review if you want the story to continue


	6. Wyatt and Chris?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**Alright I really don't have much to say except sorry I couldn't get back to all who reviewed, but I will this time. Sorry it took so long, but this is a pretty long chapter. So I really hope it was worth the way. Since I got a lot of reviews, I decided to update. I have to tell you though, I do have the next chapter for Chriscrossed again complete, I'm just waiting for my beta to send it to me. So that should be up any day.**

**Even though I had alot of reviews I know there are some people who have this on their alert list and favorites and are not reviewing. Please review and not just add the story. I work hard on it, and for you not to review is just plain mean. It takes alot of time and alot of patience to write chapters like this. I mean it took me four days just to perfect the first scene. So if you're not going to review then why am I waisting my time trying to perfect this thing?**

**Reviews don't have to be long, but if you want a response then they have to have some length to them. Sorry, but I use to respond to all reviews, but now I don't know what to say to someone who just says 'nice update soon' or something close to that. So if you want a response it has to have some length to it, but even if not just review, but don't just add it to your favorites. I try to do everyone elses stories like I would want my own and I do review other stories and leave long ones at that. **

**This was beta by Proud-To-Be-Insane**

**Okay things are going to heat up in this chapter. Yes it will get intense and if you want it to continue review and maybe I'll have an update soon like I did with Chris crossed again. I know its not up yet, but I wrote the next chapter within a few days because I got like 30 reviews, so if I get that many for this one I promise there will be an update within a week, so just review.**

**Special thanks to: SylvanSpirit, I-Love-Trunks1, vavz, charmedfan, gabrieldarke, Virtuosity, Moon-princess23, Briankrause, du1387, Zacarane, Brownie88Babe, Freak1985, WishIWasAWitch, Kelly82, KB22, blueeyesbetter, ccanuel6, coral86, dreamgirl93, DeathGoddess18, faith bonskie for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Wyatt looked on at Chris as the boy continued to cry. In his mind he was contemplating what to do. It was hard enough trying to take all of this in, but he knew he had to do something to help Chris. He couldn't just sit there staring at his charge while the poor guy bawled his eyes out. That would be even worse if then if he were teasing him.

For some reason, unknown to Wyatt, he was starting feel. It was as if he had a heart. Of course he had a heart, but he never thought it had an emotional part. No one would have ever pictured him as the person to have empathy for anyone else besides himself. This was all beginning to become too peculiar for the blond. Perhaps he was starting to develop empathy like his aunt Phoebe, but that couldn't be it, because he would be feeling more than Chris.

Wyatt didn't know what was going on with him. It was as if his life was taking a turn. Was it for the better or for the worse? First Chris left and Wyatt's life had been going good, at least for him it had been but not for his parents. Now Chris comes back into his life and things are starting to change. What is it about Chris that is causing his life to go into a different direction? When they were in kindergarten, the blond remembered his life being different also. He'd go to class, but it was only because Chris was there and it wasn't until the boy moved that he started skipping. Now he's back and Wyatt's finding himself going to class again. To make matters worse, ever since the Perry has come back, the blond hasn't been able to sleep with any girl. Part of him blames it on him being to busy, but that usually never stopped him. What was going on? The question is why was he picking on Chris in the first place? Not even he understood that. Of course the boy was a nerd, but was that the reason?

The Twice Blessed quickly stopped thinking of himself and reverted right back to his charge. He really wanted to go tear the boy's father a new one. As much as he picked on Chris, never did he think that the boy should have been treated as a, dare he say the word, prostitute. That's something a parent should never do to their children. How could that man call himself a man at all or even a father for that matter? As much as Wyatt disliked his parents he knew that they would never do that to him.

Looking at the brunette the blond couldn't take it anymore. The tears flowing down his cheeks were really starting to get to him. Taking in a deep breath Wyatt got up from the floor that Chris pushed him on and made his way over to his charge who was still crying in the corner. Wyatt knew he must be in a lot of pain, because never in his life has he seen anyone show as much emotion as Chris was showing now.

"Chris," Wyatt said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Wyatt!" The Phoenix cried, jerking away for the blond. "Just leave alone," he continued to cry.

He didn't want anyone to see him cry right now. Especially Wyatt, the man who had picked on him ever since kindergarten and has now become his charge. Ever since that time his dad had offered him up for money, Chris had never cried since then in all the years that he's lived. He figured that nothing was worse than what his father had done to him. Now after what seemed like forever he was starting to let it out after reliving those memories.

Wyatt expected the boy to jerk away from him at first. It was obvious because of the way he had been treating him. How could he have been such a monster to do all he did to Chris? The poor guy had been through a lot and he could have done without Wyatt picking on him to make things worse. Wyatt felt so bad for the way he'd been treating Chris. The boy never once deserved it, and Wyatt had to make it up to him somehow.

"Chris," Wyatt tried again, kneeling down to the boys level.

"Wyatt just please go away," Chris begged, turning away from Wyatt, not wanting to look at him in the face.

Wyatt wasn't giving up that easily. After all he'd done to Chris, he felt as though he owed him this.

"Chris come on buddy, get up," The blond said, trying to help out the Phoenix who looked like he was in a state of despair. It was as if Chris had been sucked into a dark hole of depression and there was no way he could get out of it, but Wyatt wasn't going to let him stay that way. Not if he had anything to do with it.

Chris still brushed off Wyatt, not understanding why the guy wouldn't just take his advice and leave him be. It was as if his worst enemy was a new person, but Chris wasn't going to let his guard down, even though the Halliwell had proven to be a good person over the past few days that he's been with Chris.

"Wyatt, please," Chris said once more. "Please just stop acting like you care," the boy continued to cry, but not as hard as he had before. He could still feel Wyatt's touch on his shoulder and it felt kind of odd. It felt so right even though usually when he feels Wyatt touching him he gets the creeps, because that meant something bad was about to happen to him, but this time he didn't feel that.

That really hurt the blond's heart. After finding out that he just had a heart this, having it hit like that, was killing him. Out of all the people who he'd met, why did Chris have to have that effect on him and his feelings?

"I do care Chris," the twice blessed argued. "Why do you think I'm here?" He was still trying to pick the young Perry off the ground, but the boy was being stubborn and planting himself there like he was never going to move again. Wyatt was strong enough to move him, but he didn't want to do anything that might hurt him.

"Wyatt, we both know the only reason you're here is because I'm you charge and you have to look after me," Chris said sadly. As much as he hated to say it, that was what he believed. As far as Chris knew, no one could change. That's something he'd learned from his father.

"What?!" Wyatt exclaimed in disbelief. "That's not true, and that's not the reason why I'm here," the Halliwell argued with his charge.

"Then what is, huh?!" Chris shouted back. "Is it because you feel sorry for me, no wait its because you're trying to relieve yourself from all the guilt from what you've done to me, or maybe you're its because your parents are making you do it. No I know you better than that, its because you want yourself to look good, am I right?"

The more excuses the brunette spit out, the angrier the whitelighter/witch got. He just couldn't believe that Chris still didn't trust him after all he's done for the boy to try to prove to him that he's changed. None of the reasons that Chris were stating were true. There was only one reason why he was trying to help Chris...

"Maybe I'm just trying to be your friend," Wyatt let out after holding it in for so long. It gave him so much relief letting that come up. It was as though he had gotten something off his chest that he'd been wanting to say for a long time.

The blond looked to see emerald eyes fixed on him. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, even more beautiful than all the girls he had slept with. It wasn't hard to see that the brunette was in disbelief of what he had just heard.

"That's right Chris, I want to be your friend," Wyatt repeated once more.

"No, you're lying to me, Wyatt," the brunette shook his head. "There's no way that you can go from being my worst enemy to becoming my friend. That just not possible."

"It's the truth Chris," Wyatt said back. "I want to be your friend. What is it that I have to do to prove that to you?" the blond asked.

Chris was still in disbelief. "Wyatt, you and I both know that the only reason you're trying to be my friend now is because you feel sorry for me that's all, but I don't need any friends."

"No it isn't," Wyatt shook his head. "Chris, I want to be your friend because I think you're a good guy and a I like you as a person," he explained. Wyatt knew this was going to be a tough one to get through. He could see from all the experience the boy had with his father, that Chris had put up a wall and blocked out so many people. Wyatt's goal was to get past that wall.

"Look, Wyatt, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm not meant to have any friends. My father told me so," the young Phoenix let out.

Hearing that was enough to let the Twice Blessed know exactly what was holding the boy back. It was his father. The man had put so many things into Chris' head that Chris was left in a bad state and now it was up to him to bring him out of it.

"Your father is wrong, Chris," Wyatt argued. "I am your friend, and its not because I feel sorry for you or because I'm trying to make up for what I've done to you. Its because of who you are Chris, and you're a strong person. I mean you were able to keep yourself together to take care of your mom after your dad walked out on you. I don't know how, but you've opened my eyes to so many things. Ever since you came back, my whole life has changed. I don't know what it is about you, but you're like my whitelighter even though I'm supposed to be yours."

"Wyatt...I..I..I don't know what to say," Chris muttered not believing the words that just came out of his ex-enemies mouth. It was as if there was a whole new Wyatt right before him. A better one.

"You don't have to say anything," Wyatt was quick to reply. "I just wanted to let you know that you can't just let everything your father says get to you. I mean, you have a heart of gold Chris, and you can't let someone like him take that away from you."

"Wow," The Perry said as he finally stopped tearing up. "I guess I never would have figured that out if I hadn't come back here and met you again," he laughed for the first time in a long time. Wyatt was really starting to help him open up, something that no one has been able to do in all of the years he'd lived, even in New York.

Wyatt laughed along with the boy. "I guess you wouldn't have," he agreed. "I just want you to know that I want to be your friend, and I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks," Chris smiled at the Halliwell in front of him.

"Hey, its' what I'm here for," Wyatt said back smiling at the brunette in front of him.

After laughing for a few more seconds the blond stopped and stared at the Perry in front of him. There was just something about him that was giving Wyatt the chills. Not the bad ones, but the good ones. Wyatt doesn't know why because he's never had these chills around any girl he's slept with so why was he having them around Chris? Next thing he knew, he found himself wrapping his arms around Chris and pulling him into a hug. It was completely out of the blue. He didn't even know why he was doing it.

"Umm..what was that for?" Chris asked as his whitelighter pulled away. It just felt very weird to have Wyatt hug him after so many times of having been hurt by the guy. As much as he hated to admit it, Wyatt was becoming a very kind and caring whitelighter and he couldn't have pictured anyone better than him even though at first when he found out about Wyatt being his whiteligher he wanted to kill him, but now he's glad that it all happened the way it did.

"I don't know," Wyatt shrugged not able to answer the question because he was wondering the same thing himself. "I guess I just felt the need to do that."

"Okay," Chris said since it really wasn't a big deal. It actually felt kind of good to him to be hugged by someone after not having so many guys wanting to touch him since he was gay.

The more and more Chris was around Wyatt, the more connected he started to feel to the Halliwell. It was as if they had some special bond that neither of them had with any of their other friends. After all, this wasn't any ordinary friendship. This was a friendship that had developed after having been at each others throats for so long.

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by the growl of his stomach. He had nearly forgotten that he hadn't made dinner yet.

"Have you eaten yet?" Wyatt asked his charge worriedly. Now that Chris was his friend, he was really starting to worry about him. It was funny, because usually Wyatt never worried about anyones well being other than his own, but for some reason Chris was different.

"Actually, I haven't," Chris chuckled thinking about the whole situation. "See, I was sort of in the middle of making dinner before you came in."

"Oh yeah," Wyatt said remembering it was because of him Chris had made a mess in the kitchen. He looked at his watch to see it was now 8:00 pm. "Well its a little late to be cooking, so how about we go out?" the Halliwell suggested.

"I don't know…" Chris said, a little unsure of whether he should go out with Wyatt or not.

"Come on Chris," Wyatt pleaded. "I promise, it'll be some place nice," Wyatt smirked really wanting to show Chris a good place to go in San Francisco. Wyatt remembered that the boy hadn't been around for a long time so he felt that it was his duty as his whitelighter to show him around the city.

"But I don't have any money," Chris pointed out. He was very poor seeing as him and his mother just spent a lot of money moving back here.

"Don't worry, its on me," Wyatt replied. "After all, I'm the one who ruined your dinner, so I should be the one who pays." The blond felt like he owed this to Chris for all that he'd done to him, even though no amount of money or anything could make up for all of that but it was a start and Wyatt planned to fix everything between them.

"Are you sure?" the young Perry asked, wondering why Wyatt was being so nice to him. "If its because of what I told you, you don't have to," he said thinking his whitelighter was doing this only because he felt sorry for him because of everything that's happened to him in the past.

"No, its because I want to, now go get your shoes on," Wyatt ordered like a parent.

"Okay," Chris replied seeing as there was no he could argue with his whitelighter knowing that any excuse he came up with, Wyatt would throw it out.

Wyatt watched as the brunette ran to his room to go get his shoes. He couldn't help but check out the boy's ass. It was perfect. Nice, round, and firm. The blond quickly shook his head at what he was thinking. He was straight. He shouldn't be looking at a guy's ass. Especially Chris', but then again, who says it not okay for a guy to look at another guy's ass? Girls do it all the time and if doesn't make them gay then checking out Chris shouldn't make him gay.

For a moment there, Wyatt was really starting to scare himself. He wasn't gay. He'd had sex with so many girls he couldn't be...could he?

"Okay, I'm ready," Chris came back in the room almost faster than he left . He saw that Wyatt was giving him an unusual stare. It wasn't one that he usually gives him. It was as if Wyatt was checking him out. "Wyatt," Chris said, trying to grab his attention.

Wyatt quickly shook his head and snapped out of his trance. "Oh after you," he said opening the door for Chris.

"Thanks," Chris said a little shaken by the way Wyatt was looking at him. He tried his best to ignore Wyatt as he walked out the door.

The blond couldn't help but still check out Chris' ass as he walked out. 'Get a hold of yourself' Wyatt was saying in the back of his head, trying to push all of those thoughts of Chris out. 'I wonder what it looks like without those pants covering it?'. Wyatt mentally slapped himself. This was really starting to get out of hand. He shook his head one last time before he walked over to his car and drove him and Chris to a restaurant he knew that Chris would like.

* * *

Piper was sitting on the couch waiting for her eldest to come home. It was almost nine o' clock and Wyatt still wasn't home yet. She figured he was either getting home late from football practice or he was up to his old tricks again. Either way, she wasn't happy about waiting up for him and if he was up to his old tricks, Piper was going to lock him up in his room and not let him out even for school. That would be the last straw for Wyatt.

What amazed the mother of three though was that something about Wyatt was changing ever since he had a charge. As much as she would hate to admit it, maybe Leo was right about giving Wyatt a charge, stating that it would take a lot of time off of Wyatt's hands and he wouldn't have anytime to do all those things he use to. So far it seemed to be working pretty well. She hasn't gotten a phone call from the principle in a week, which was a big record for Wyatt. For some reason unknown to her Wyatt had also been coming home on time, his grades sure had improved, and he was actually starting to go to class. Piper was now anxious to know who this charge was and how he or she was able to change her son.

As the mother stared at the door from the couch, she began to hear voices on the other side. Thinking it was Wyatt and maybe a friend, even though he was grounded and he wasn't suppose to have friends over, the mother of three picked up the magazine that was closest to her and acted like she had been reading the whole time.

Once she heard the door open, she didn't even look up. She just continued reading, not wanting her son to get suspicious. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" she asked still not looking at the figure that had entered her house.

"Mom," a voice said, but didn't sound like Wyatt. "Which one of us are you talking to?"

Piper looked up to see her twin boys at the door. This was embarrassing. "Oh sorry," she said. "Have you two seen your brother?" she asked, still concerned about where he might be and what he was doing right now and hoping that he wasn't stirring up trouble like he normally did.

Both twins shook their heads.

"Was he even at school today?" Piper asked, a little angry. If Wyatt had skipped school he was really going to be in for it.

"Yeah, he was at school, right Warren?" Ryan asked, looking at his twin.

"Yes," Warren nodded in agreement.

Even though they were telling the truth right now, Piper was still a little suspicious. Warren and Ryan always covered up for Wyatt ever since they had become teens and Wyatt first started sneaking out. Piper didn't know what it was. They always fought, but when they each have the opportunity to get the other in trouble they never do. It was just like Piper's relationship with her sisters. She was the only one who was actually a good kid in school, but when Prue and Phoebe would sneak out, she'd never tell her grams on them.

"You better not be lying to me," Piper said with a serious face.

Warren and Ryan gulped with fear. If there was anything that scared them more than the Source, it was their mother. They'd seen her go crazy on their brother and that was something that always kept them from getting in trouble. Never did they ever want to suffer the wrath of Piper Halliwell. Not many did and lived to tell the tale. The only one who had was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"We're not," they said, shaking. Before their mother could ask them any more questions, the twins quickly made their way up the stairs and didn't stop nor look back. They just wanted to get away from their mom as quickly as they could.

As soon as both of her sons were out of her sight, the mother of three went back and sat on the couch, thinking of where her son could be. Where would Wyatt go to hang out more than he would come home, was all that Piper was trying figure out. Jason, she finally thought. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of him before? He was probably over at his house. He was grounded though, so he had no right to be over there.

Just thinking about where he might be made Piper even more angry. She quickly stormed over to the kitchen and picked up the phone and began dialing Jason's number. If Wyatt was over there, no one would be able to save him once Piper got her hands on him. Hitting the last number, the second oldest sister put the phone to her ear and let it ring.

"Hello?" Jason answered the phone. He thought it might be Wyatt after he saw the name on the caller ID. Maybe the guy wanted to hang out after all. Unfortunately it wasn't Wyatt.

"Hi, Jason," Piper smiled from the other side. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine aunt Piper," Jason answered. They might not have been blood related, but Jason was still considered part of the family so he would call all of the Halliwell sisters his aunts. "How are you?" he asked back, trying to be polite.

"I'm good," Piper replied. "Jason, have you seen Wyatt by any chance?" she asked.

"No, not since school let out," he answered.

"Thank you," she said very thankfully. "You have a good night, bye," she hung up the phone. Even though she didn't find Wyatt at Jason's house, she at least got closure that her twin sons were telling the truth about Wyatt going to school. Jason had no reason to lie to her, plus she didn't even ask him if Wyatt had gone to school so that was another sign telling her that he had to be telling the truth.

Piper stood in the kitchen trying to think of where else that her son could be. He couldn't be stirring up trouble, because if he was he would have been with Jason since that's his partner in crime, and they never stirred up trouble without one another. Even if Jason had lied to her and told her that Wyatt wasn't there, she would have still heard Wyatt in the background, so there was no way he was at Jason's house. Where could he be?

Leo orbed in right behind his wife taking her by surprise. It had been a really hard day at work and the Elder was ready to lay down with his wife and get some sleep.

"Hi honey," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine," she smiled. "Just waiting for Wyatt to come home," she replied. "By any chance though, have you seen or heard from him?" she asked her husband.

"Oh yeah, he's with Chris," Leo shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Even though he knew the boy was suppose to be grounded, he couldn't help but let Wyatt spend some time with his charge, seeing as he wasn't to amicable to the idea at first.

"What?!" The mother of three let out, ready to kill someone. "He's not supposed to be spending time with anyone," she pointed out.

"I know, Piper, but he's actually doing something other than being out of control," the father pointed out. He knew that Piper was right and that Wyatt shouldn't be out at all, but he couldn't help but let this one go, because the boy was trying to change himself.

"I don't care, he needs to come home right now," Piper crossed her arms. She was really throwing a fit, just like a child. How could Leo take Wyatt's side after seeing that their son was being disobedient once again? He acted like it was okay for Wyatt to do whatever he wanted.

"Piper," Leo said firmly. "Come, lets just let this one slide, and next time if he goes off you can punish him any way you want."

Piper frowned and at first she didn't want to make the deal with her husband, but then she looked into his eyes and saw him smiling at her. How could she resists those eyes and that smile? That's what gets her to do anything he wants, and its the reason she got pregnant twice. Why does Leo always have to pull this one on her whenever she's ready to kill one of her sons?

"Alright," Piper finally agreed. "But if he causes any trouble today, its on you, got it?"

"Okay," Leo smiled seeing as he had won this battle. This time he had confidence in his son and felt that he was changing so he didn't think Wyatt would cause any trouble tonight, especially since he was with Chris.

"I'm going to call him just to make sure he's okay," Piper said going to the phone once more.

Leo shook his head. There was no way that Wyatt would answer the phone since he was out and he shouldn't be. Leo thought that sometimes Piper went a bit overboard. There was really no need to call him, and he might be a little angry since his mother was calling him in the middle of something. Oh well, at least Leo convinced Piper to let Wyatt go out instead of making him come home for punishment.

* * *

Wyatt's cell phone was set on vibrate, so the blond really couldn't hear it. Plus he had set it on the other side of the table, so all it did was buzz around, but the Halliwell was too busy with Chris to even notice it. This would probably make his mother mad since he was not supposed to be out, and it more than likely would have been her asking where he was, but Wyatt just ignored that thought. He was already out, so what more could she do to him?

Wyatt and Chris were sitting in a booth of a nice and fancy restaurant. The booth was right next to a window, something that Chris liked whenever he went somewhere. It was nice and large. Wyatt wanted to show Chris a good place that he could always go.

"Wow this is a nice place," Chris looked around the whole restaurant. He had never in his life seen such a place more amazing than this. It was like New York had nothing on San Francisco.

"So you like it," Wyatt smiled. "I knew you would," he nodded. "Yeah its my mom's place. She has this passion for cooking so she opened up her own restaurant and called it Charmed," the blond explained to his charge.

"Nice," Chris nodded his head. He and Wyatt had been there for almost an hour and Chris was getting worried since it was a school night, but Wyatt told him not to worry about it. Chris, however, couldn't help himself.

After having waited for what seemed like hours, the waiter came to their table with two plates in his hands. Both were of the same thing. For some reason, Wyatt felt like getting the same thing that Chris had gotten. He wasn't trying to copy him or anything, he just saw what Chris got, and thought it sounded good.

"Two steaks for two guys," the guy said placing the plates right in front of them. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No, thanks Matt," Wyatt said. Since he came here on a regular basis, he pretty much knew all of his mother's employees and just called them by their first names. That was only one of many advantages of his mother owning the restaurant, plus he got discounts on the food, which is basically why he brought Chris here.

Once the guy left, the Perry felt comfortable enough to talk to Wyatt some more. "So, you're mom owns this place," he repeated. "You guys must be millionaires."

"Not really," Wyatt smiled. "It pays the bills, but that's just about it. My mom also owns a club called P3 that's not too far from here."

"That's awesome," Chris said, very amazed. He had never met anyone who's parents had had as much as Wyatt's did. It was like Wyatt had everything going for him. Chris could only hope for half of what the Halliwell had. He couldn't believe he was actually a little jealous of Wyatt and all the guy had.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed. "You know maybe one day if you're not too busy I could take you there," the blond offered, which was something he rarely ever did. Out of the many girls he had dated, he'd only taken two of them to his mother's club, and that was because he told them he'd meet them there. Otherwise no girl would have ever been to his mother's club, since Wyatt didn't want word to get out too much or else his mother would kill him for having all his friends there and that was something he didn't want.

Chris used his fork and knife to cut the steak that was in front of him, all the while thinking about Wyatt's offer. It seemed nice, and Chris knew he eventually had to take him up on it, because its not like Wyatt to be nice. Speaking of nice, Chris didn't know what changed Wyatt all of a sudden. It seemed so quick. The only guess Chris had was that Wyatt was probably acting out because he was the oldest and his parents expected a lot out of him. Chris could relate, since he had the same thing from being the only child.

"You know Wyatt, you seem to be a pretty nice guy now that I get to know you," Chris pointed out. "So why are you always in trouble?"

"I don't even know myself," Wyatt shrugged. "I guess its just more fun getting in trouble than being the kind of guy who is a little angel," the blond chuckled.

"I guess," Chris shrugged. "You know you're really a great guy, I mean, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Chris decided to ask also. He'd heard about Wyatt and all the girls he slept with in school, but he can't help but wonder why the guy hadn't had a steady relationship.

"I don't know," Wyatt answered, taking a sip of water. "I guess I just haven't found the right person," he told Chris. Thinking about it more, the blond didn't know if he ever would. Every date he'd gone on with any girl had always been about them and all they did is talk about them, but its funny because Chris was actually trying to get to know the guy better. Not that Wyatt would consider this a date, but at least it was better than any time he had with another girl.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

"You don't seem so bad yourself, Chris," Wyatt commented. "I mean you're a great guy, so why haven't you found the _right _guy?" the blond asked remembering that the Perry in front of him was gay.

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Most guys I seem to find are just assholes," the brunette answered. "Yeah, I can never seem to find a guy that won't cheat on me. It seems as though just about every guy I go out with cheats on me within three weeks of going out. I don't know what it is about guys, is it me?" Chris really started to open up to Wyatt and he couldn't believe all that he had told him.

Wyatt was quick to answer, "No." He then saw the Perry's green eyes come right on him. "You're a good person and no one deserves to be cheated on," Wyatt said thinking about how much of an ass he'd been to other girls. He admitted that he had cheated on a few of his girlfriends before. "Some guys are just ass's, do you want me to beat the all up?" The blond offered.

"No," Chris laughed. "But thanks for offering."

"Okay, just make sure you let me know next time a guy cheats on you so I can come kick there ass," Wyatt told him.

"Wow, since when did you become so protective?" Chris asked.

"Ever since you became my friend, Chris, and no one messes with my friends," Wyatt answered, and that was true. He never let anyone pick on Jason or any of his other athlete friends. Now that Chris was his friend he added him to that list of people who could never be picked on by anyone but himself. No one messed with his friends but him.

"Thanks," Chris smiled. "Glad to be a friend now," the boy nodded.

Both boys sat in silence for just about the rest of their dinner. Wyatt really had something he wanted to ask Chris, but he didn't know how to without upsetting the boy, but this was something that concerned him.

"So, have you told anyone?" the whitelighter asked his charge.

"Told anyone what?" Chris questioned, not knowing what Wyatt was talking about at first, but scared of what it just might be. If it was what he thought, then he really didn't want to talk about it.

"About your dad," the blond said back.

"What about him?" Chris asked.

"Have you told anyone about what he did?" Wyatt asked, not wanting to announce the whole thing out loud. He didn't know whether it was a well kept secret or if Chris might have told someone besides him.

Chris paused for a moment. "Look, Wyatt, let's just forget about it okay?" Chris said. "It happened a long time ago." The Perry really wanted nothing to do with his father. As far as he knew, his dad was dead to him. Anytime he saw him would be chaos, and that's something Chris could do without since he had a lot going on with his mom right now.

"Yeah, but Chris, you know you could press charges against him for what he did," the blond pointed out. Wyatt really couldn't let that go. The guy had prostituted Chris and didn't have any regret for that. Guys like that should be locked up in prison. "I mean, my aunt Paige is a social worker, and she could help you."

"Wyatt please," Chris begged once more. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I appreciate you wanting to help, but right now isn't the time. Too much is going on and I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Okay," Wyatt agreed, not wanting to put any stress on the boy. After all, that's not something a friend would do. "Hey, Chris," Wyatt said grabbing the brunette's attention once more. There was something he had been wanting the get off his chest the whole day and now he had the opportunity. "I want to let you know that I'm sorry, for everything. I shouldn't have picked on you and I want you to know that you're a great guy and you never deserved any of it."

"Its okay Wyatt," Chris said back. "We all do things that we regret, and this was just something that you did."

"I know, but that doesn't make it okay. You've been through a lot, and you're still going through a lot and it was evil of me to make your life even more hell," the blond pointed out. "So I just wanted to clear the air. I hope everything is good between us now."

"It is, and thanks for everything," Chris replied.

"What do you mean everything? I haven't done anything."

"Wyatt, you've practically been taking care of me ever since my mom's been in the hospital," Chris pointed out.

"Hey what are friends for," Wyatt smiled. "I mean, we are friends right?" he asked.

"Right," Chris was happy to nod.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer after that Wyatt drove Chris back home. Today had been a great day for the both of them. Finally they reached Chris' house, which was about ten minutes away from Charmed and fifteen minutes away from Wyatt's house.

When Chris got out of the car so did Wyatt, which confused the brunette even more.

"Why are you getting out?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just going to walk you to the door," Wyatt answered. "Didn't want any demons to attack you before you got in your house." The more and more he was around Chris, the more protective he started to get. He was not even this protective with his best friend, Jason.

"Wyatt you know I can protect myself," Chris pointed out. "I thought you would have seen that after our little incident in my house," the brunette reminded the blond making them both laugh about the fight they had.

"Yeah, I mean you sure gave me a run for my money," Wyatt's laugh continued. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" the blond asked.

"You know it," Chris said as they finally reached the front door to his house. "Take care Wyatt," the brunette waved.

"You too," Wyatt said as he began walking back to his car.

Chris still had a smile on his face and he couldn't remember whenever he's had so much fun. He wished everyday was like tonight. As he inserted his key into the door, he thought of something. He didn't know what had come over him, but he quickly ran over to his driveway where Wyatt hadn't even got in his car yet.

"Hey Wyatt," he called.

The blond turned back at the brunette who called for him.

"I was wondering since its a long way over to your house, and its pretty late, that maybe you wanted to spend the night at my house?" Chris offered.

It only took Wyatt a second to think about it. It was late, and he was already in trouble, and honestly he didn't feel like traveling all the way over to his house. It would be a lot easier just to spend the night at Chris' house rather than traveling all that way and wasting gas. He could have orbed, but he really didn't feel like going home anyway.

"Are you sure it would be okay?" Wyatt asked, sounding like Chris now.

"I'm certain. I mean, this is the least I could do for you since you let me spend the night at your house last night," Chris pointed out.

"Okay," the blond said as he walked back up to the door of his new friend's house.

Chris opened the door and went in before Wyatt, but made sure to hold it open for the blond to come in. Seeing that Wyatt had already been to Chris' house, he really didn't have to give him a tour of the whole place.

"So just make yourself at home," Chris told him. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable and I'll get your sheets," the boy replied.

"Okay," Wyatt nodded. "I'm going to give my parents a call to let them know that I'm here," the blond explained.

Chris nodded back and made his way over to the other room.

Wyatt pulled out his cellphone to see that he had five missed calls. He saw that four of them were from his mother and one of them was from Jason. The blond figured that he was asleep by now so he'd talk to Jason tomorrow, but his mother was probably furious. He knew he'd better call her now and tell her where he was. Wyatt quickly hit the call button on his phone and put it to his ear and hoped that he got his father instead of his mother. His father was a lot more laid back, so he wouldn't mind if Wyatt had explained the situation good enough.

"Hello," the Halliwell heard his brother answer the phone

"Hey Warren, put dad on the phone," Wyatt said knowing exactly which twin it was. It wasn't hard for him to tell the difference from one or the other. Even if it was over the phone.

"Who is this?" the 15 year old joked with his brother while his twin laughed in the background.

"You know who this is, now quit playing and put dad on the phone," Wyatt grunted. He hated when his brothers would answer the phone. They both had a real bad habit of playing around too much.

"Warren, who's that on the phone?" Leo came in the kitchen.

"Oh its no one dad, its just a telemarketer," the boy lied.

"Well hang it up then," Leo ordered.

"Warren, I promise you if you hang up this phone I will orb over there so fast and shove that phone so far down your throat that you'll only be able to dial 9-11 with your ass cheeks," Wyatt threatened and his brothers knew that he wasn't a guy to make idle threats. He would follow through.

Warren really didn't feel like having a phone shoved down his throat, so he decided to come clean. "Dad its Wyatt," Warren said as he handed his father the phone and ran upstairs with Ryan before Leo had time to give them a punishment.

"Hello," Leo said once he had the phone against his ear.

"Hey dad, I just got back to Chris' house from taking him out to eat, and I was hoping to spend the night since his mother isn't here," Wyatt proposed, knowing that Leo couldn't say no if he put it that way.

"Sure, but just remember you're not off the hook son," Leo reminded him. "You're still grounded."

"I know, I know, but just this once," Wyatt pleaded.

"Alright, goodnight Wyatt," Leo said.

"Goodnight dad," Wyatt said as he hung up the phone.

Next thing he knew, he heard the door bell ring. The blond couldn't help but wonder who would be ringing someone's doorbell at this time of night. It must either be a ding dong ditch or someone pulling a little pizza prank. Whatever it was, Wyatt decided he would take care of it instead of calling for Chris since the boy was probably busy.

"I'll get it," he shouted to Chris, not knowing whether the boy heard him or not. When Wyatt opened the door, his mood quickly changed as he looked at the person on the other side. He was red with anger. It took a lot out of him to keep from killing the guy that stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to see Chris, my son," Jared replied. "Is he here?"

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve showing up here after all you put him through," Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked.

"Chris told me everything," Wyatt clenched his jaw.

"What all did he tell you? That I hurt him?" Jared asked, trying to see what his son might have told the guy in front of him.

"He told me all about how you sold him for some extra cash," Wyatt confessed. "How could you call yourself a father and better yet, how could you still call Chris your son, you son of a bitch," Wyatt hissed at the man before him.

"Look, he was my only option alright," Jared replied. "I gave him everything, swimming lessons, paid for his after school stuff, just about anything he wanted. Because of that mother of his, I nearly went bankrupt and I would have lost everything. I wasn't going to let him snatch away everything from me, so it was a sacrifice I had to make. Chris should be happy he was able to save our family when we were in financial need. That was a small favor to ask after all I've done for him. I needed that money more than anything," the man explained.

"So you prostituted you own son?" Wyatt asked, straight to the point.

"What business of it is yours anyway?" Jared questioned. "Who the hell are you to ask me that? Wait a minute, I know you," the man quickly started to get his thoughts together. "You're that guy who was holding Chris back when he tried to fight me at the hospital," he pointed out.

"Yeah and I suggest you get your ass out of here before I punch you myself," the blond warned.

"Who are you? Chris' body guard, his best friend, no wait, you're his gay lover," the man taunted.

WHAM! Wyatt's fist collided with the man's jaw and Jared saw stars for a moment. The Halliwell had hit him so hard that he nearly broke the guy's jaw. Wyatt had never been that angry before. He was surprised he even held himself for that long.

"The names Wyatt," the blond told him. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and you better get out of here, because trust me, if you stay around any longer there's no telling what I might do," he threatened the man who was now lying on the ground from the punch.

Jared quickly got up and ran back to his car and drove off without another word.

Once the man was out of sight, Wyatt shut the door and Chris came out of the back in just his boxers, which surprised the blond with his body that really didn't look too bad.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"No one," Wyatt lied.

"Wyatt," Chris said firmer.

"Okay it was your father," Wyatt confessed. He really didn't want to tell Chris what happened, but on the other hand he didn't want to lie to him since that's the worst thing you could do to a friend.

"What did he want?" Chris asked angrily. He was thinking the same thing that Wyatt was, about him having some nerve coming over to the house.

"Don't worry, I took care of it," Wyatt replied not wanting to really get into the matter.

"What did you do," Chris asked his friend knowing how he could be.

"I punched him in the face," Wyatt said simply, not beating around the bush at all.

"You did what?" Chris nearly panicked, not believing what the guy had done.

"Look, I was provoked alright," Wyatt told him.

"You know he could press charges on you for that, Wyatt," Chris said as he took out some sheets and spread them on the couch.

"Let him try," Wyatt dared. "He got what he deserved."

Chris couldn't argue with that. "Here's you blanket and stuff," he said placing it all on the couch. "If you feel like you can't sleep on the couch feel free to come and sleep in my bed. I don't mind sharing a bed with another guy and don't worry I won't hit on you," Chris added knowing that was probably something Wyatt was thinking about.

"Okay," Wyatt nodded. "I think I'll be fine on the couch, but thanks."

Chris nodded. "Alright I'm going to bed. My offer is still open so like I said...," Chris reminded the blond once more before he walked back to his bed.

Wyatt quickly changed into his sleepwear which was the same thing that Chris was wearing. He jumped onto the couch and rolled around for hours. It was very uncomfortable for him. He'd never had to sleep on the couch and he didn't like it at all. After looking at the clock and seeing that it was 12:00am and he had school in a few hours, Wyatt gave in and got off the couch and made his way over to Chris' room.

When the blond got to the Perry's room, he could see Chris asleep like a baby. He looked so cute, and Wyatt really didn't want to disturb him. Lucky for the Halliwell, Chris was all the way on one side and he really didn't take up a lot of room, but Wyatt sure did. Slowly and carefully, Wyatt got in the bed with Chris, but made sure he didn't touch him or wake him up. For some reason this bed was the most comfortable bed he had ever laid in. Soon he yawned and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris never spoke about them in bed the next day. It would have sounded a little too weird to everyone in school. They both agreed to keep that their little secret. Chris let Wyatt borrow some of his clothes for school instead of making the guy go all the way home just to get some

The Halliwell arrived at school a little bit later than Chris so they were separated right now. As Wyatt continued down the hall he felt someone come right behind him and grab him by the shoulder, scaring him half to death. He turned around to see that it was only his best friend.

"Geez Jason, you nearly scared me to death," Wyatt said as him and Jason walked side by side.

"Sorry," the boy apologized. "Your mom called me last night looking for you."

"Yeah I know," Wyatt replied.

"I called you last night to warn you just in case," Jason told him.

"I know," Wyatt repeated.

"Dude, why didn't you call me back?" Jason asked angrily. It wasn't like Wyatt not to call him back. That's why the guy was his best friend.

"Sorry, I got in at like 11 and I didn't know if you were still up," Wyatt answered

"Alright you're forgiven," Jason replied, accepting the apology. "So where were you last night that you only got in at 11?"

"Out with Chris."

"Chris?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded and saw that Jason was confused. "What's wrong with Chris?"

"Nothing, except I thought you guys hated each other," Jason pointed out.

"Long story," was all Wyatt could say to that.

Jason decided not to press Wyatt on the issue since he really didn't want to talk about Chris, but he did have to admit that's he was getting tired of Wyatt spending all his time with Chris just because he was his charge.

"So, Wyatt," Jason started. "Ashley's have a party tonight. Its only athletes and cheerleaders, so you know what that means?" he asked, but Wyatt didn't answer. "All the girls you can screw, so what do you say? Wanna head over there after school?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said, a little unsure of himself which didn't sound like Wyatt at all.

"Aw come on Wyatt," Jason continued to urge his best friend. "What else are you going to be doing after school besides sitting at home because you're grounded?"

"Well...," Wyatt started, but then he caught sight of his charge. "I'll get back to you on that. Chris!" He said, running after the brunette.

Jason stood there and watched as his best friend ran after someone who was supposed to be his worse enemy. Jason balled up his fist, wanting to go over there and punch Chris, but he couldn't. As much as he hated the guy, he was not worth getting suspended for. Jason can't believe that his best friend was abandoning him to go hang out with someone he hated. That was just a slap in the face. There were no words to describe how much he hated Chris right now. He just glared at them both one last time before he walked in the opposite direction, not looking back once.

"Chris," Wyatt called for him once more and the brunette turned around.

"Hey what's up?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much," Wyatt replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"Not much up with me either," he answered.

Wyatt nodded and then thought he might as well get straight to the point. "So, Chris, you know I was wondering, if you weren't too busy after school, would you want to hang out?" This was a big risk and he knew what he was asking but he couldn't help it.

"I don't know Wyatt," Chris replied. "I mean, aren't you grounded?" he pointed out not wanting to get Wyatt in any trouble.

"It's okay, I'll tell them that I'm helping out my charge," he said, which wouldn't be a lie. "So come on, what do you say?"

"Alright, but I have to stop by my house to change first," Chris said, not wanting to go anywhere in these pants for some reason.

"That's fine," Wyatt agreed. "I was planning to change my shirt anyway. So now I can just do it over at your house."

"Okay so that's the plan?"

"Yeah, well lets get to class," Wyatt replied. He would have told him he'd see him after school but they had all classes together so both boys made their way to their first period class.

* * *

Once back at Chris' place, Chris immediately went into the back to change while Wyatt stayed in the living room. Chris didn't want to make Wyatt feel uncomfortable by changing in front of him or watching him change.

By the time Chris came back in the room, the blond still had his shirt off and Chris couldn't help but get a glimpse at his muscular chest. Wyatt was sweating slightly which made it look even better. Chris could see that Wyatt was so busy going through his gym bag looking for his shirt.

"Umm...Wyatt," Chris said, a little nervous since he couldn't help but keep looking at the mans chest. He quickly made eye contact with Wyatt when he saw the blond look up, not wanting him to suspect a thing. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah almost, just give me a few seconds," Wyatt said as he went back to digging in his bag.

Chris wanted him to hurry and put on a shirt now before he lost control. When Chris looked up again, out of nowhere a darklighter had shimmered in right behind Wyatt.

"Wyatt look out!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt was confused. He looked over to where Chris was looking and saw that there was a darklighter right behind him. The blond did his best to move, but the darklighter had already conjured his bow and shot it. It missed Wyatt's chest, but it got him straight in the thigh. The blond cried out in pain before he fell to the floor.

Chris was quick to think. He immediately shimmered out and shimmered right behind the darklighter. Before the guy could turn around Chris conjured an athame and struck him right in the chest and twisted the knife, causing the darklighter to be engulfed in flames. His attention then quickly went back to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, you okay?" Chris asked, running over to where he was and kneeling down to his level.

"I just got shot by a darklighter arrow, I don't think so," Wyatt answered gruffly, grimacing in pain.

Chris looked at the wound and saw that it hadn't gone in that deep. He remembered his mother telling him that darklighter arrows were extremely fatal to whitelighters, so Chris knew he had to get that arrow out as fast as he could.

"Wyatt hold still okay?" Chris said. The Perry waited until he got a nod from the blond before he continued. "Okay, 1-2-3," the brunette counted to himself before he quickly pulled out the arrow from the man's thigh.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Wyatt cried out. He's never felt so much pain before, and he'd been through a lot, seeing as he was the son of a Charmed One.

"Why hasn't it healed?" Chris asked, knowing that usually whitelighters heal automatically.

"Because its a darklighter wound," Wyatt explained. "Another whitelighter would have to heal it," he said.

Chris knew he didn't have time to call for another whitelighter. He quickly thought of something that might do the trick. "Okay, Wyatt let me get you to my bed," Chris said. He grabbed one of Wyatt's arms and pulled him off the ground and threw his arm around his shoulder. Wyatt sure was heavy. By the time Chris had nearly got to his bedroom, he felt like he had just carried the whole world on his shoulders. Slowly he laid Wyatt down on the bed, careful not to hurt him more than he already was. "Wait here," he ordered.

Chris left Wyatt in the room by himself while he went to one of his secret drawers and pulled out a vial his mother gave him in case of an emergency. Chris couldn't think of anything bigger than this so after grabbing the vial he went to the kitchen and poured some cool water on a couple of towels. He then ran back to the bedroom thinking of how bad Wyatt's condition was getting.

"Alright, this might sting a bit, but I have to clean the wound," Chris said.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Because I don't think this vial's going to work with your blood going everywhere," Chris stated. He went over to where Wyatt's wound was and slowly started cleaning up to blood that was splattering around. Chris saw that he was able to get most of the blood, but he couldn't get a good majority of it. This was going to be very awkward for the both of them. "Wyatt I'm going to need you to take off your pants," Chris said.

"What?! Oh no way!" Wyatt shook his head.

"Look, I need to get to the wound better and I cant while you have your pants on," Chris replied. "Look, this is even more weird for me than it is for you, so just please work with me. If you don't I'll hold you down and take them off myself."

Wyatt grunted and then unbuttoned the top of his pants and let them come off.

Once the pants were off Chris could see that Wyatt was only wearing a jock strap. Why did he have to where that today out of all days? Chris decided to just ignore it and try to clean the wound. At least now he was able to get all of the blood that had went down his leg. He was able to clean it all until he finally got to where the arrow hit Wyatt. Chris took out the vial and put two drops on the wound. Golden orbs swirled around the wound until it disappeared.

Soon Wyatt felt like he could move his leg. "Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore," he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're still sweating a little," Chris pointed out. He didn't want Wyatt passing out from sweating so much.

Chris grabbed another wet towel and started wiping the sweat off of the blond's forehead and then let it go all over the man's face. Wyatt sure had a cute face. Next thing the Perry knew, he felt Wyatt grab his hand and guided him where he wanted the towel to go. He used Chris' hand to guide Chris down to his chest and then let the towel his hand slide all the way down to his stomach. Wyatt didn't know what was coming over him, but he grabbed Chris' head and pulled it onto his chest, letting it stay there for a while.

Chris was getting a little worried. He could hear Wyatt's heart beat, and feel the mans chest was so smooth. When Wyatt moved his hand from Chris' head, the boy moved and looked into the man's blue eyes. Next thing he knew he pressed his lips onto Wyatt's, giving him a nice soft kiss…

Review please

That's if you want an update soon or one at all


	7. tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Okay sorry about the little wait. It wasn't too bad I'm sure. This is the fastest update I think i've had on this story

Thanks for all your reviews and I think I got back to you guys. If I didn't then let me know and thanks all you guys who volunteered to beta, it means alot

Oh yeah and sorry if I offended anyone in the last chapter okay. I'm gonna admit, this chapter might not be as good as the others, but the next chapter should be interesting.

This chapter was beta by **JayneyHunter,** so its because of him you guys get an update and he's pretty good at beta if I say so myself.

* * *

Chris closed his eyes feeling the blond's lips pressed against his. The feeling was so relaxing. It was as if everything around them had disappeared and it was only him and Wyatt in the bed. This was completely out of nowhere. Chris never would have thought that he'd be kissing his former nemesis in a million years. He couldn't believe what was happening right now in front of him. It was as if his mind was clear for the first time, like all his problems had disappeared, and it all was coming together.

Wyatt couldn't help but want to intensify the kiss. His hands were already on the Perry's head holding him there. He let one hand slip down and started to let it roam Chris' back. This was strange to Wyatt, but the blond couldn't help but enjoy the kiss. He's never been kissed like this before, let alone has he ever kissed a guy before. It was complete different from kissing a girl, and it felt so much better than all the girls he had ever kissed. In the back of his head he knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel so right in doing this. He doesn't even know what caused him to pull Chris into the kiss. He just felt the need for him and did it. It was as though he had this strive for the phoenix and had to have him so bad that he couldn't help it.

After a few more seconds, Chris instantly realized what he was doing. Before it could go any further Chris pulled back faster than Wyatt could grab his head and keep him there. This was wrong and they both knew it. They couldn't do this. Neither of them were dating anyone else so it wasn't cheating, but Chris can't just kiss his whitelighter. That's wrong in so many ways.

Wyatt immediately sat up when the Perry pulled away. He didn't know what the problem was. Even though it might have been the blond who started the kiss, Chris actually allowed for it to continue, so why would he stop it now. Wyatt could see if he had kissed him and the Perry had pulled away immediately, but he didn't do that. He kissed Wyatt back, which meant there was something there between them.

"What's wrong," Wyatt was quick to ask looking at the man in front of him very intensely. Things were going great and he had to pull away, and there shouldn't have been a reason for that unless he didn't like it. The first thing Wyatt started to think was that maybe it was because of the boy's dad and all he said that he pulled away. After all, he had been molested as a kid and as a teen he hasn't been too good with other guys.

"I can't do this," Chris said as he stood up from the bed and moved away from Wyatt. "_We_ can't do this," he corrected himself. Even though Wyatt might have been the one to lay the kiss on him, Chris still knows it takes two to tango and takes full responsibility for his actions.

"Why, what's the problem," Wyatt asked as he got up and tried to move closer to Chris. "I thought you liked it," he stated reminding the Perry of his action in kissing him back. The blond was so busy trying to get to Chris that he had forgotten he was still in just a jock strap.

"You, me, us, that's the problem," Chris replied moving away from Wyatt who tried to advance on him. "This isn't right," Chris pointed out. As much as he wanted it, he knew that this couldn't happen. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not," Wyatt asked seeing nothing wrong with it. So far it was only a kiss. No one can get mad at them for that, not even the elders. Chris was acting like it was wrong for a whitelighter to be with their charge and its not. His grandmother Patty was with a whitelighter and so was his mother, and both kids turned out good. So why is Chris so persistent in not having anything to do with Wyatt sexually.

"It's wrong and you know it Wyatt," Chris stated flatly. "First of all you're straight, not gay. I mean if anyone were to find out that you kissed me, your whole reputation would go down the drain." The young Perry wasn't about to let Wyatt put everything on the line for him and lose it. Even though he hasn't shown it, he's learned to care about Wyatt a lot within the past week and won't let the guy do something foolish such as have a relationship with him. "I'm not about to let you ruin you life for me," he added.

"Okay then," Wyatt said corning Chris into one place. As much as he hated to corner the poor guy, he wanted to talk to him and he couldn't say anything with Chris moving around like that. "No one has to know anything," he said softy as he ran his hands through Chris' hair. "This could just be our little secret," he whispered as he leaned into the brunette's ear.

At first, Chris was relaxing against the blond's touch, but then he snapped out of it, thinking of what could happen if someone was watching right now. As much as he enjoyed all of this, he cared too much for Wyatt and didn't want the man to lose his reputation. Wyatt is the captain of the football team and people worship the ground he walks on, while Chris is just the new kid around the block. They're just like water and oil. They don't mix.

"No," he said as he pushed Wyatt aside and moved away from him more. "I don't want a secret relationship," he replied. Right now he was turned away from the blond because he couldn't bare to look at the Halliwell as he was saying all this. It hurt him to do this as much as it would hurt Wyatt, but the Perry had to or else it could ruin both their lives.

"Okay then, we can have an open relationship," Wyatt offered. Even though Chris didn't seem too much up to it, Wyatt really wanted to give it a try with him. Wyatt felt bad for what he did to Chris in the past, but he can't change that. All he could do was make a better future and he wanted to be Chris' boyfriend right now.

"I don't want that either," Chris was quick to reply.

"Then what do you want Chris," Wyatt asked getting a little frustrated as he moved towards the Perry once more. There wasn't much more he could offer the guy. He put all his cards on the table, so what else was there to do.

"I want us to be friends and that's it, nothing more, nothing less," Chris said. It was obvious if he had told him that they should stop seeing each other it wouldn't work, but this was the next best thing for the both of them.

"What?" was all the blond could say a little hurt and angered by the boy's words. He could not believe his ears.

"Look, I don't know," the brunette groaned putting his hands to his head as this was all giving him a headache. He didn't know what he wanted right now. All he knew he is that he couldn't want a relationship with Wyatt and that was for sure. "I think you should leave," he said as he walked away and tried not to look at Wyatt.

"But Chris..," Wyatt followed after him.

"Just go!" Chris exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him before Wyatt could say another word. This really hurt him, but over the years, Chris has learned from previous relationships that if you love someone, you'd do what was best for them, and Chris knew that Wyatt giving up his reputation wasn't the best for him so he couldn't do it.

"Chris," Wyatt said as banged on the door hoping that the boy would open it up. "Chris! Please! Just talk to me," the blond spoke more knowing that Chris wanted to talk to him just as bad, but couldn't. "Please Chris," Wyatt sighed as he begged once more for the Perry to open the door, but got nothing in return. He could have just orbed in there, but he knew that would be the wrong way to approach the situation and thought that maybe Chris needed some time to think and so did Wyatt. This was all very confusing to him too.

Leaving the door Wyatt went back into Chris' room and put his pants on and grabbed his shirt and his stuff and left out the front door all the while thinking about the kiss that the two had shared. It was going to be stuck in his head forever. He still wished that he could talk to Chris more about it, but the boy wasn't being cooperative so there wasn't anyway he could have explained what came over him and why he did what he did. Wyatt took one last look at the house before he put his stuff in his car and drove off.

Chris stayed in the bathroom and waited until he heard his whitelighter's car pull out of the drive way. After being around Wyatt for a week Chris has learned that Wyatt can be one stubborn guy. He didn't want Wyatt to think twice and come right back in. Chris had to get his point across and he knew that tomorrow at school he had to talk to the guy whether he wanted to or not.

The kiss still went through the Perry's mind. He wondered how it even happened. All he remembered was cleaning up the blond and then next thing he knew his lips were pressed against his. This was really was going to change their relationship. Chris knew that he would never be able to look at Wyatt the same way again. It was only one kiss, but how come it felt like it was the start of something more?

All of this was really gave the phoenix/witch a headache. He tried to think about something else, but his mind kept going right back to that kiss that him and Wyatt had shared. Still, he thought, why did it have to be Wyatt, his worst enemy, the guy who had put him through hell ever since he was in kindergarten? It could have been a stranger or even one of his ex's, but did it have to be Wyatt?

The next question that the brunette asked himself was about Wyatt. Did it mean he was gay or maybe even bisexual? Chris immediately shook his head at the thought. Wyatt was nowhere _near_ gay. After all, everyone knew about his reputation with all the girls, but why had the man never had a steady relationship? Was it because he was in fact confused about himself?

Another question that Chris never thought to ask himself, why did Wyatt always pick on him? His mother always said there were only two reasons that a person would pick on someone else. One, it was because they needed to feel good about themselves or two it was because they liked him, just how guy would pick on girls when they liked them. Was that the whole reason that Wyatt has been picking on Chris all these years?

Chris had to find a way to take his mind off of things. This one kiss had changed his whole life in more ways than one. The brunette made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of water in hopes that would take his mind off the events that had recently transpired. Just as he was about to sit down, he heard the doorbell ring.

The boy froze at first thinking it might have been Wyatt coming back, but he could see through the window on the door that the figure wasn't his whitelighter. Chris put down the glass of water on the table and made his way to answer the door. It probably was a telemarketer trying to sell something, but Chris knew how to turn those guys away.

The doorbell continued to ring and Chris quickly made his way over to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses," the boy said frustrated that the person on the other side kept on hitting the doorbell without even giving him a chance to answer.

When he opened the door, he saw that it clearly wasn't a telemarketer. Not even Wyatt for that matter. It was someone worse. Someone he never wanted to see. His father.

"Chris," the man smirked.

"Dad, or should I say Jared," Chris hissed at the man in front of him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Wyatt sped through the streets of San Francisco as he tried to get to his house, not really caring what happened along the way. The blond had nearly been in two accidents, but neither one had seemed to stop him from going the speed he wanted to. He had managed to throw on his clothes before he had entered the car. Even with all this, his mind was on hiatus. Clearly he was not in his right mind to be driving, but what did he care right now. The safety of others did not matter to him right as of this moment, not when only thing he could think about was Chris.

How could he have been so stupid? What made him kiss the guy? Now Chris might never talk to him again and it was all because he felt the need to kiss him. The blond doesn't even know what made him want to kiss Chris. All he knew was a feeling came over him and it just happened. It was a feeling that he had never had with any other girl he's been with.

Was he gay now? Nah, he couldn't be. One kiss from a guy after all the girls he's slept with does not make him gay. Confused is more like it. Little did he know his thoughts were the same as his charge. Why did it have to be Chris that he kissed? Couldn't have been some other guy? What drove him to do what he did? Not even he could answer that now.

The young Halliwell finally pulled up to his house, not even knowing how he made it there safely with the driving he did. Still a little angry, he couldn't help but hit his steering wheel before he got out of his car. The boy was so deep in his thoughts that he had not noticed his cousin Bianca's car was in the driveway. The witch just made his way up there stairs and through the front door of the house, with the look of anger on his face as if he hated the whole world.

Piper, Leo, and Bianca were all sitting now have a nice quiet conversation when they heard the door burst open like bad storm had blew it open. Little scared that it might have been a demon, the Halliwells and Bianca just sat there waiting for something or someone to come through. They sighed with relief when they saw it was Wyatt, but the anger went up as they remembered that he didn't come home right after school.

"Wyatt, where have you been," the mother of three asked as she saw her son trying to make his way up the stairs.

Wyatt didn't answer. He didn't even stop to acknowledge that his mother was talking to him. He just continued up the steps and ignored his mother like she wasn't even there. He wasn't in the mood and wanted to be alone right now.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper shouted as she saw her son go up the stairs. She was tempted to fling her wrist and blow up the steps in front of him so he couldn't take another step, but that would have been unnecessary.

"Not right now, mom," was all the boy could say without losing his cool. He was so pissed off and confused right now and his mother wouldn't help the situation. He was pissed off at himself for kissing Chris and confused as to why he did it.

"Excuse me," the mother said as she crossed her arms. "Hold it right there," she warned.

"Just leave me alone!" Wyatt shouted from where he was. In a few more seconds the man knew he would just explode and that was something he didn't want to happen. Especially in front of his cousin, who he had just realized was there.

"Don't you get that tone with me," Piper said. She started to boil herself. Just when she thought they had Wyatt on the right track he showed up and started to act like his old self. This was a big disappointment.

"Why are you always on my ass!" The blond shouted back at his mother as he stopped for a second to look at her. He could tell she wasn't happy with how he was approaching her, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Because I'm your mother and I need to know where you are," she exclaimed back.

"Oh, so everyone always has to know what's going on with me huh?! Well how about you all worry about your own damn business," Wyatt said as he threw his bag at the wall, breaking a picture of his late great grandmother 'Penny'.

"Wyatt!" Leo intervened seeing as this was really getting out of hand.

"What?!" The 18 year-old growled at his father.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Leo shouted back making hand gestures as he spoke.

"What are you gonna do huh?! Ground me?! Take away my car?! Tell me I can't go here or there?! Give me another charge?! That's all you two do is put me through hell! You two don't care about anyone but yourselves," the blond cried to his father, who right now he resented more than anything.

"Look, Wyatt, your mother and I do what we think is best for you, and all you do is rebel and talk to us like we don't mean a thing to you. We're your parents Wyatt and we deserve some respect, and so far that's something you wouldn't know anything about. You will not keep coming in here and talking to us like this, do you understand me?!" Leo exclaimed as he looked into the eyes of his son. He could tell there was something bothering him. Something that was hurting him and he didn't want to argue with them.

"Whatever," said Wyatt as he rolled his eyes and went up the stairs without saying another word. He knew if he stayed, he would have said some thing he might have regretted later on. The best thing to do would be to just leave and not say anything else. The best thing was just to leave it where it is.

"Get back here Wyatt, we're not through with you," Piper shouted up the stairs, but when she heard his door slam, she knew that he was no longer listening.

"I'll go talk to him," Bianca spoke for the first time since the whole fight broke out between the family members.

The parents nodded to let her know it was okay. As much as they wanted to go up there and talk to Wyatt themselves, they knew right then it wouldn't be a good time and it would only have lead to more arguing. The best thing to do was let Bianca try to talk to him. At least he wasn't on bad terms with her.

Bianca slowly went up the stairs all the while she thought of how her cousin might be feeling. She knew that he was mad, but hopefully he wasn't mad enough to want to do her any harm. All she wanted to do right now is help the guy.

Growing up they weren't always the closest, but whenever they needed each other, they were there for one another. They had their fights, but never once did they stop caring. Bianca had to admit, it wasn't always easy growing up with a cousin who was known as the twice blessed and the most powerful witch that walked the Earth. She was always a little jealous of the attention he got and she felt like she wasn't there to most of her family, but she knew that was not true. The only reason why Wyatt got more attention was because of all the trouble he got in. Still she was jealous. She even tried to get in trouble a couple of times to see how her mother would react, but she got nowhere near as much attention as Wyatt did when he was in trouble.

As part of the family Bianca felt like an outcast, because she was a phoenix, and not a witch. She wasn't related to Wyatt by Piper, Phoebe, or even Paige. She was a cousin from Victor's side of the family. It seemed as though Penny wasn't the only one who decided to have an affair with another magical being. Victor fell in love with Bianca's grandmother and that's how her mother came about. So in a way Bianca's mother was a fifth sister to the girls, only she was no way related to Paige, but she wasn't treated any different because of that fact. The funny thing was, Bianca's grandmother was a phoenix, but Victor didn't know that before he decided to have his little thing with her. From birth, she always knew the Halliwells and they were always her family.

The brown haired girl finally made her way to the top of the stairs. She looked both ways trying to remember which room was Wyatt. She then realized that one door had a picture of a bunch of girls in their bikinis. Immediately she knew that room was Wyatt's.

She knocked on the door once to see if the blond would answer. Once she realized that he probably wouldn't be answering, because he wanted to be alone, she slowly opened the door. Wyatt is known for tossing energy balls at anyone who came through his door unannounced. Bianca then peeked through the door and saw her cousin laying on the bed with earphones in his ears. No wonder why he didn't answer the door. He couldn't hear her with how loud that music is playing. She could even hear it from where she was standing.

"Wyatt!" she called as she began to advance towards him, but the young Halliwell continued to look at the ceiling and pay the girl no attention. It was obvious he didn't here her.

"Wyatt!" she called once more, but still got the same reaction. This time she got a little frustrated. She was the type of girl who didn't like to be ignored. The girl pulled the headphones off her cousin ears and crossed her arms to get his attention.

"What the hell do you want," the blond asked angrily as he sat up on his bed. His cousin had come and ruined his music time. Music was one of the things that always calmed him down whenever he got into fights with his parents. Now it seemed as though he couldn't use that anymore as a thing to relax.

"I just want to talk," she replied rather calmly. Bianca knew that if she reacted the wrong way, she would have only made the situation worse than it was and she knew how Wyatt probable would act. As much as she hated to admit, she knew Wyatt like the back of her hand. Even though they didn't get along, he was the cousin she knew most about.

"Well, guess what, I don't want to," he said as he grabbed his headphones back from her and put them right back on his ears.

"Well, guess what, I do," Bianca quickly grabbed the headphones again before Wyatt could get comfortable on the bed once more.

Wyatt growled at the situation. The only thing that kept him from killing her now was that she was his cousin, but it never stopped him from threatening to do it. If this had been anyone else annoying him, even his best friend Jason, he would have blown them up once they took the earphones off his head, but since Bianca was his cousin, he had to make a special exception.

"Give me back my headphones," Wyatt gritted through his teeth.

"Not until you tell me why you blew like that at Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo," she said back. "I mean I haven't seen you that mad ever since you were rejected by my friend Autumn. So what happened? Did another girl rejected you?"

Wyatt was past annoyed at this point. He was pissed off. Not even saying another word Wyatt tried to grab back his headphones.

Bianca quickly snatched back the headphones so Wyatt couldn't get them. "So what was her name?"

Wyatt again tried to grab back the headphones, but unfortunately his cousin was a little quicker than him.

"Do I know this girl," she asked

"No," Wyatt angrily said back. "Now give me back my damn headphones!" Of course Wyatt could just orb them over to him, but he knew Bianca might have something planned for that already, so there was no point in trying.

"Oh I know, its one of those girls off the cheer leading squad," Bianca guessed.

"No, screwed them all, now leave me alone and give me back my headphones," Wyatt growled.

"Okay I give up, who is it?" the girl asked like they were actually playing a game. Well she was, but the Halliwell sure wasn't.

"None of your business," Wyatt exclaimed once more as he tried to grab his headphones, but Bianca pulled them back again.

"Come on, just tell me who it is and I'll give them back to you," the phoenix offered. She was very determined and anxious to know who made Wyatt this angry. There was only one person she could think of, but it couldn't be him could it...

Wyatt was fed up. He just wanted her to leave him alone at this point, and he knew how stubborn Bianca was, and she wasn't going to go without finding out _who_ it was. Wyatt thought about lying to her, but then again, Bianca does know him like the back of her hand and she can tell when he's lying better than his parents. He might as well tell her. Maybe she would just drop it and leave him alone.

"It was Chris, alright," he confessed. He hated telling Bianca this, but he had to if he wanted her to leave him alone.

"Chris?" Bianca replied shocked. "What did he do? Did he get away from you again," she asked knowing how Wyatt likes to take out his frustrations on Chris and if he didn't take them out on Chris then he'd have them for the rest of the day.

"No," Wyatt was quick to reply even angrier.

"Then what?" Bianca asked wanting to know what Chris could have done that made Wyatt so angry.

"I kissed him!" The blond cried. He had to admit, even though he really didn't want to tell this to his cousin, it felt kind of good getting it out there. Maybe that was it. He just needed to tell someone what he did and he'd feel better.

Everything in Bianca's mind froze. She didn't know if she heard right, but telling by the reaction of her cousin's silence, she could tell that she heard what she thought she heard. The girl was so shocked that she dropped the headphones and didn't even notice. She was so confused. Wyatt was straight. He wasn't gay, and Chris. Out of all the people in the world, how could it be Chris. Chris was his rival, the boy he hated with everything he was, the guy who he'd always picked on.

"You did what?!" the phoenix asked once more.

Wyatt sighed saying, "I kissed him," he repeated once more, but every time he said it he felt a little bit better.

Bianca stood there quiet as a mouse. She really didn't know what to say, nor did she know how to help this type of situation. She was good at helping guys with girls and girls with other guys. Heck she had some experience helping girls with other girls, but never had she had any experience with guys and other guys.

"What happened," she asked.

"For the millionth time, I kissed him," Wyatt said once more. It was understandable that she couldn't believe it, because neither could he, but did she have to keep asking him over and over again.

"I know that," she rolled her eyes. "I mean how did it happen? What did you do?" she asked as she took a seat next to Wyatt on his bed. She had to sit down for this.

"I don't know," the blond shook his head. "I mean we were attacked by a darklighter and I got hurt so Chris helped me to his bed and he used some sort of potion to heal me, next thing I know, I found myself pulling his head on my chest, and I don't know what made me do it, but it felt good to have him there, and then when he came back up, I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him," he explained. It all happened so fast for Wyatt that he was still thinking about what had been going through his head. What was even more odd for him than kissing Chris was sitting right here and telling his cousin what happened.

"I see," the dark haired girl nodded.

"What should I do Bianca," Wyatt asked. "I'm just so confused right now." He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Downstairs, Piper and Leo were sitting on the couches. Neither of them had spoken a word since their niece had gone up to talk to their son. Both of them were too shocked to say anything right now. The whole scene with Wyatt kept replaying in their minds. They didn't know what caused Wyatt to blow up like that at them, but they were sure it had something to do with someone he liked, seeing as he only acts like that when he doesn't get the girl he wants.

Even though Wyatt does always act like that when he gets rejected, something about that time was different. Neither of the parents could put their finger on it. It seemed that Wyatt was angrier this time than he had been any other time. After raising him for eighteen years, Piper and Leo know that their son never cries. All he does is turn it into anger and that's how he lets out his emotions, and judging from the way he acted he must really like this girl, but she doesn't like him the same way. This was a surprise. Had Wyatt found the girl for him and did this girl not want to be with him.

Next thing they both heard was a ring from the door bell. Neither of them were expecting any company and right now wasn't the time for anyone to be coming in. Who know what could happen with another person in the house?

"I'll get it," Piper told her husband getting up before he could. The mother swiftly walked over to the door and to her surprise, it was Wyatt's best friend Jason. It surprised Piper, because usually Jason would just walk in without even knocking. That's how close the family was. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason stood there frozen for awhile. He almost forgot what made him come over. He wanted to talk to Wyatt, that's what it was. He felt like he needed to address something with him. That was how it's always been. Anytime either of them had a problem they would always talk about it instead of letting it get to them. That's what kept them best friends.

"Oh is Wyatt here," he asked. He didn't want to walk through because he had a feeling something bad might be going on at the Halliwell house and he didn't want to walk in the middle of it. "I need to talk to him."

"Yes, but right now isn't a good time," Piper warned her son's best friend.

"Don't worry about it, it'll just take a minute," he stated.

Piper nodded and stepped aside for the boy to come in. "He's upstairs with Bianca," she told the 18 year old and pointed him in the right direction.

"Thank you," Jason said very thankfully as he made his way up the stairs, all the while thinking about what he wanted to say to Wyatt.

Wyatt was his best friend. More like a brother. The only thing that stopped them from being brothers is that they weren't blood related. Jason considered Wyatt his partner in crime. Anytime either of them got in trouble the other would cover or they'd be sitting right next to each other taking the punishment that their parents gave. Wherever you found Wyatt, you found Jason, but now ever since Wyatt has taken a charge, Wyatt and Jason haven't had much time to hang out, which is what Jason wants to talk about.

Lately, Jason has been having a vibe go through his body telling him there's something wrong. Chris might be his charge, but why did he have to spend so much time with the guy. Was Jason jealous? Hell yes, he was jealous. It seemed as though Chris, someone he hates now more than Wyatt did, had stolen his best friend and was keeping him for himself. It might seem weird, but Jason now feels as though he doesn't matter to Wyatt anymore. Hopefully he can talk to his best friend about the whole thing and set things straight, because that last thing Jason wanted to do was lose his best friend.

Finally he made it up to the door of his best friend. Still he did not know what to say. He figured he'd think about it once he was in. Not even knocking Jason slowly began to push open the door, but stopped when he heard his best friend and his best friend's cousin having an interesting conversation.

"I mean, Bianca, I don't even know what to do anymore," Jason heard his best friend say. Little did he know what they were talking about.

"Have you tried talking to him," Bianca suggested. Usually it worked with other couples, so why couldn't it work on gay couples, even though she's still confused herself about Wyatt's sexuality.

"After what happened today, how can I?" Wyatt questioned. It was a wonder if Chris would ever want to see him again let alone talk to him. He knew that Chris was already a little scared about having friends and now Wyatt has pushed him further into his shell with that kiss. "I just can't believe I kissed him..." the blond let out, unaware that his best friend was standing right behind the door and heard every word Wyatt and Bianca had said.

Jason was shocked. He was lost for words. There was no word that could describe how he was feeling. Hearing the news of your best friend kissing someone you hate struck the boy like lightening. Not only did his best friend kiss a person that he hated, but he kissed a guy. Did that mean Wyatt was gay? Or maybe he was bisexual or even bi curious. Whatever the situation was, Jason didn't care. He started to feel anger run through his blood.

His best friend had abandoned him only to go hang out with Chris. A guy he hated and now a guy he kissed. Jason knew now that Wyatt had dumped him as a best friend. How could he? They had been through so much. He had even let Wyatt spend the night at his house when he was too drunk to go back to his and this is the thanks he gets. To make things worse he was talking to Bianca about the whole thing instead of talking to him. Jason use to be the first person Wyatt would talk to about anything. Now it looks like he's being replaced by Bianca and Chris.

Not even closing the door Jason made his way back downstairs. It was time to get back at Wyatt, his former best friend. He saw that Leo and Piper were still sitting on the couch and he thought they were his best chance.

"Umm...Piper, Leo," Jason said grabbing their attention. "I think there's something that you should know..."

* * *

Chris stared cold heartedly at the man who was suppose to be his father, but was only a sperm donor. If looks could kill then Jared would have been dead five minutes ago. The guy had a lot of nerve coming here once more after Wyatt had told him to stay away from him. Did the guy have a death wish? Whatever it was, Chris really didn't want to talk. The young Perry scowled before he tried to shut the door right on him.

"Wait a minute Christopher," Jared said putting his arm in the door before his son could close it all the way. The door hit his arm with such force that the man was sure to have a bruise the next day if not within the next hour. "We have to talk," he yelled through the door.

"Who said," Chris questioned as he continued to try and shut the door on his father, but the arm really wasn't working to well for him. His father was always quite the pest. Why his mother stayed with him was beyond Chris.

"It's important," Jared shouted.

"Please, why should I believe you," Chris asked. "As far as I know you're only trying to come in and start more trouble. That's all you were in my life," Chris pointed out. He really didn't want to talk to his father and the man trying to force his way in the house was only making him angrier.

"Because I can press charges against your boyfriend if you don't let me in," Jared threatened his son forgetting the blond's name. Little did Jared know that the blond who hit him was not his son's boyfriend. He was Chris' whitelighter, but the reason why he thought that was because of the way the man reacted when he accused him of being his son's lover.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend. Second, I know you, and you wouldn't press charges against him," Chris said back coldly.

"You want to try me Christopher," the father dared.

As much as Chris never took his father's threats seriously, he didn't want to underestimate the situation. It was true that his father could easily press charges against Wyatt for what happened and Chris really didn't want anything to happen to his whitelighter after all he's done for him.

Chris finally moved from the door and let his father come through. He figured he might as well just let his father say what he had to say and make the man promise that he wouldn't do anything to Wyatt if he let him.

"Alright, but you better promise me that you won't press charges against, Wyatt," Chris warned.

"I won't," Jared nodded as he found himself a place to sit in the boy's house. He looked around and liked the environment that he was in. "This is a nice place, son. You and your mother must be doing pretty well for yourselves."

"Look, you said you wanted to talk to me about something important so talk," Chris hissed as he sat in the chair that was furthest from his father.

Jared only chuckled at how his son was acting. "After all these years, I see you haven't changed one bit," he pointed out. "You're still that scared little boy on the inside and that tough guy on the out. You might want to stop pretending, son, because I know who you really are."

"You said you had a point to make, so make it," the brunette replied. He really hated to hear his father talk about him. This guy knew how to get under his skin better than Wyatt or anyone else he's ever met in his life.

"Alright, then lets get right to it," the man nodded. "Christopher, I hope that you're aware of you being part phoenix from your mother's side," the father said to his son.

"Yes I'm fully aware of me being a half phoenix. Tell me something I don't know," Chris replied rather sarcastically. There was something strange about how his father was talking and Chris really wanted to know what it was. It was as if there was a secret he needed to tell him.

Jared shook his head at his son. "You know, your mother and I never thought we'd have this talk with you," he pointed out. "Then again, we never thought we'd have to because what were the chances of you turning gay," he chuckled.

"Get to the point already," Chris said getting more and more frustrated with each word his father spoke.

"Chris, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but because you're a phoenix, you're just as much able to get pregnant as a woman," the father came straight out and told his son.

Chris sat there in silence, shocked at what his father had told him, before he just broke in laughter. "What is this some kind of joke," Chris replied. "Look, I'm a male, there is no way that I can get pregnant."

"Yes, there is Chris," the father argued with the brunette in front of him. "It's a negative effect of being a phoenix. We never told you about this because we never thought that you'd be gay, but now that I see you're talking a guy, I figured I might as well tell you this so you can be fair with him in case your stomach pops up out of nowhere."

"I don't believe you," Chris growled at his father. If this had been the case why hadn't they told him about this so long ago when he first came out the closet? Better yet, why hasn't his mother told him about this?

"Well believe it Chris," Jared replied. "What makes it worse is that it's forbidden for any phoenix to have a child with a witch. If that happens then every phoenix in the Underworld will come after that one phoenix until he/she is vanquished."

"Oh really, then why is mom still alive," Chris questioned.

"You're mother gave up her powers, so she could raise you, which was the dumbest decision she ever made. Because of that she was vulnerable to all human sickness and now look at what has happened to her. Who knows how long she has to live."

"I still don't believe you," Chris said to the man.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then ask your mother. She'll tell you the exact same thing. Sorry to say son, but you better watch who you have sex with, because one time for you without protection is all it takes for you to conceive," Jared warned. "And I suggest you might want to find someone else instead of ruining your life with that blond guy, who I'm guessing is a witch."

"Okay first off, his name is Wyatt, and second, there's nothing going on between me and him," Chris was quick to reply. At least that's what he thought there was nothing going on between him and his whitelighter.

Jared smirked at how defensive his son was being towards him. "You know, the way you're reacting reminds me of how your mother reacted when her father said the same thing about me," he stated taking a trip down memory lane when he and his mother used to be in love. Things changed after they had Chris. It was as if the love they had went away when he was born.

"Keep my mother out of this," Chris threatened his father. The man walked out on them and then tried to show up at the hospital unannounced. He had no right to talk about her after all that he's done. "But trust me I will be asking her about this whole thing about me being able to carry kids, and if you're lying to me, so help me you don't know what I'll do."

"You think I'd come all this way to lie to you," the man pointed out. "I'm only trying to help you here, and this is the thanks I get."

"Please, the only person you care about helping is yourself that it."

"Now, now," Jared taunted. "I obviously did care about you. Why do you think I made sure those guys wore condoms before I let them have their way with you? I didn't want you to become pregnant, so in a way I helped you."

"Shut up!" The brunette boy exclaimed not wanting to remember all those things that his father did.

"Why not bring it up? I mean obviously you told that boy Wyatt about it, so why can't I talk about it since you talked about it with him. I'm surprised you didn't tell him all the other things I've done to you," the father smirked.

"How could I? Everything I told him was already bad enough! You want me to tell him everything?"

"Sure why not," the father shrugged his shoulders. "I mean you've already made me look like a bad guy with story so why not tell him everything I did. I mean it makes more sense," the man chuckled proudly like he had no remorse for all he's done.

"How can you call yourself a father," Chris asked angrily as he stood up. The boy jumped up so hard and fast that the chair he was sitting in fell backwards.

"You look here Christopher, I had to make some hard decisions," Jared stood up and argued with his son. "There are many things I do regret in my life, including having you as a son, because you and your mother did nothing but emptied my wallet. God forbid you cause the man you marry that much trouble, if you ever find someone who would want to marry you and if you have a child, it would be a miracle if he's not half as bad as you."

Those words hit Chris like a ton of bricks. Never did he think in a million years that someone, even his father would say that. If it wasn't bad enough for him to do what he did, he had to add the fact that he didn't have any regrets for it. Chris now knows how cold hearted his father is. To think, he thought the man might be changing because of him coming and warning him about the side effects of being a phoenix, but he only did that for himself. It might not have made sense, but Chris knows that's what it was.

As he continued to hear the words his father said, Chris thought about what Wyatt said about how his father was wrong. Many things started to come in his head right then. The brunette wondered why at first he wouldn't allow Wyatt to be his friend when he offered or why he wanted to reject Wyatt when he kissed him. It all started to make sense now.

"It's you," Chris muttered.

"Me?" the father said confused as to what his son was saying.

"It's because of you that everything is wrong in my life," Chris responded even angrier. "You know, I thought since you were out of my life, you wouldn't be controlling me, but now I see you've been controlling me since the day you left. It's because of you that I was never able to feel good about myself or think that I was good enough to make friends. Well you know what? All that's about to change. There's a guy who wants to be my friend, maybe something more, and I won't let him because of you," Chris hissed.

Jared just chuckled at his son. "If that guy wants to be friends with you or something more, he's a damn fool."

"You just can't stand the thought that someone might like me!"

"No, Chris, you're just telling yourself that. No one wants to be with someone like you, and no one ever will, because all you are is a tragedy waiting to happen," the man replied.

"I will not be your tragedy," Chris argued. "I refuse to let you hold me back anymore! I'm going to allow that guy to be my friend and if he wants to, be my boyfriend, and I'm going love harder than you ever did, and when I have kids, I will be a better father than you ever were, so that you don't win!"

"Please spare me the whole lecture Christopher. Your mother said the same thing and look at where she's at right now."

That hit Chris dead on in the weak spot. He hated it when anyone would talk about his sick mother, even if it was his father. It took every last restraint in Chris' body to keep him from punching the guy. He would have punched him the moment he came in the door, but he didn't want his father to have anymore leverage than he already had.

"You have no right to talk about my mother," Chris gritted through his teeth. "Now get out of my house! I don't want to ever see you again in my life you hear me?!"

"Very well," Jared said walking over to the door. He looked back at his son one last time saying, "remember what I told you Christopher," he winked at him before opening the door and making his way out of the house.

Chris can honestly say that he's never been happier to see his father leave. Last time it might have hurt him, but this time the boy was almost excited. Hopefully that was the last time he saw his father ever. The man was so cold hearted that he was probably the devil himself, if he wasn't a witch. Some days Chris wonders how the man can be a witch and someone who protects the innocent if he's such an evil person. Thank goodness though that the brunette takes more after his mother or else there's no telling where he'd be. He hoped that one day when he does have kids that he doesn't turn his back on them just like his father did on him.

What his father told him still confused him though. How was he able to conceive kids just because he was a phoenix and it's hard to believe that he's more easy to get pregnant than just a mortal girl. The part that stuck out to him is that if he had a baby with a witch or a whitelighter, he'd be in danger. All this was so confusing and he didn't know what to do or who to turn to about it. There was one person he knew he could ask to see if his father was lying and he better go talk to her before visiting hours are up.

* * *

Wyatt and Bianca were still talking and had been talking for almost an hour about the whole thing that happened with Chris. Neither of them could believe it. After how mean Wyatt's been to the poor guy, he kisses him. That really didn't make sense and there were only few explanations for it.

"What am I suppose to do," Wyatt asked his cousin for the millionth time. It was as if there was nothing he could do. Part of him wanted to get things back to normal, but then part of him wanted to have something more with Chris. He didn't know which one to do.

"You should talk to him and tell him how you feel," Bianca advised once more. She hated the fact that her cousin kept beating around the bush and looked for reasons not to talk to the guy. Right now she felt like beating some sense into him, but she knew that wouldn't help. Wyatt was already confused and hitting him more might make him lose some brain cells.

"I can't," Wyatt argued.

"Why not," she asked.

"Did you see how he reacted? I mean he wanted me out and now I really don't think him and I will ever talk again," Wyatt answered. He's explained it to her a thousand times and now he's getting frustrated that she just keeps giving him the same advice. Maybe he should have gone to Jason about this, but he would probably have freaked out if he heard about him kissing another guy, and to make it worse, the guy was Chris. Wyatt just doesn't want to think about what would happen if Jason found out.

"Well you should try talking to him again," Bianca suggested.

"How?" The blond folded his arms across his chest.

"Just go over to his house and tell him you're not leaving until you guys talk," she said. "Heck that's how you got in his house yesterday, so I'm sure that could work again," the phoenix said that caused both her and her cousin to chuckle a little bet. Bianca always found a way to add some humor to a conversation. That's one reason why Wyatt loved talking to her.

"I guess I could always try that," Wyatt smirked. He hasn't been this happy or had so much fun unless it was with Chris. The more and more he thinks about him the more attracted he becomes to the guys. It's like a drug. You've had a sample and now you need more of it, even though he wasn't trying to make Chris out to be a bad guy. "You know cuz I'm still confused on one thing."

"What is that?" Bianca asked. They had covered just about everything so what was he confused about.

"Am I gay, or even bi for that matter," he asked. This was all so confusing to him right now. He didn't know who to talk to about the whole thing, but luckily he had Bianca who was always there for him, even though their relationship seemed a little rocky.

Wyatt had always protected his cousin, and she always gave him advice. They could have just had a fight an hour ago and Wyatt would still be able to come to her and Bianca could always count on Wyatt to keep the bad guys away. That's just how their relationship was. Couldn't stand to be around each other, but they hated being apart.

"I don't know, Wyatt, I really can't answer that for you," she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, how do you feel about it?" she questioned. "Do you feel more attraction towards guys or girls?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "I mean, I've only had sex with girls and all my life I've only been attracted to girls, but then Chris comes back and then all of sudden I find myself attracted to him."

"Well, maybe that's it," Bianca said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what was your longest relationship with a girl?"

"I think it was with Ashley, and it was maybe for like three months or maybe it was two...I don't know," he said confused himself.

"You see, you haven't been able to hold a relationship with a girl because maybe you not emotionally satisfied with a girl," Bianca explained. "Maybe you are gay."

"Okay, I understand that now, but why is it that I find myself attracted to Chris out of all the guys I could be attracted to. I mean there's all the guys on the football team, heck even Jason. Why am I not attracted to him? He's my best friend and he's known me the longest. Chris is someone who I've always picked on and made his life a living hell."

"Why did you pick on him in the first place," the phoenix asked.

"I don't know, I just felt the need to do it," Wyatt said.

"Were you jealous?"

"Of Chris?! Hell no, why would I be jealous of him," the blond replied.

"Then there's only one other reason that I can think of," Bianca said. "You've had an attraction for him all of your life."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! How can I have an attraction for him when I was five?!"

"Well, there's only two reasons why a bully picks on someone else, it's either because they're jealous, which you said you weren't, or they like them. How else do you think guys express their feelings to girls or how other girls express their feelings to guys? They pick on them. Hence why you were picking on Chris," she explained.

"It makes perfect sense, but I still don't get it," Wyatt said.

"You will within time," the cousin smiled.

"I sure hope so," he smiled back. "Thanks Bi," Wyatt said giving his favorite cousin a hug.

"Anytime," she said hugging him back.

"WYATT!" Piper shouted from downstairs. "CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE! YOUR FATHER AND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" she exclaimed even louder. The house nearly shook as her voice echoed through the whole room. Someone who stood right outside the house probably could have heard that.

Wyatt unwrapped his arms from his cousin, chuckling seeing as his mother had always screamed bloody murder like that and it was just a habit for her. "Got to go down there. You know how she is," Wyatt replied.

"Yeah, good luck. Just make sure you talk to Chris," She said.

"I will," Wyatt said as he walked out the door and made his way down the stairs. He wonders what his mom would be calling him for. More than likely it was probably about the fight they just had. The blond knew he had a lot of apologizing to do. "Hey, what's up," he asked once he was downstairs. His parents were right there waiting for him at the end of the steps.

"I don't know, how about you tell us," Piper said as she kept her cool. She could not believe what she heard about her son.

"Tell you what?" he asked confused.

"Where were you after school?" Leo asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was helping Chris," he said honestly.

"Anything happen that we should know about?" the mother of three asked.

Wyatt was scared. He wanted to tell his parents what happened between him and Chris, but he couldn't. Talking to Bianca about it was one thing, but then turning around and talking to his parents about it was just plain weird.

"No," Wyatt was quick to answer.

"We know Wyatt," Leo entered.

"You know what?" Wyatt asked hoping that they didn't know about what happened and that it was just something else.

"We know what happened between you and Chris," Leo added. "Jason told us."

Jason. Wyatt thought in his head. What would Jason tell them and why would he tell them something that could get him in trouble. Jason was his best friend. He would never do that, would he? He was just talking to the guy today and everything seemed fine with him. Jason's his partner in crime, he would never do anything to sell him out. There was only one way to find out.

"What did he tell you?" the blond asked.

"We know about the kiss, Wyatt," Piper told him.

The blond was now more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. This was not good. He would have told them eventually, but he didn't want them to find out on their own. That's not how he wanted it.

"Look, son, we don't care if you're gay, that's your choice, but Chris is your charge," Leo started to scold his son.

"So, you were mom's charge and look what came out of it," Wyatt pointed out.

"Yeah, well that's a different story," the man argued with his son.

"How?" the blond questioned angered by the fact that his father was saying that his situation was different from the one Wyatt was in. To him there wasn't much difference other than the fact that there are two guys and Chris is half phoenix.

"Because, I loved your mother Wyatt," Leo answered. "You and I both know you don't love Chris. He's just another person you want to sleep with."

"That's not true," Wyatt gritted through his teeth. This was a guy he actually had feelings for. It was like no other.

"Oh really," Leo replied. "Look Wyatt, we know about Chris' situation and he has too much going on for him for you to come and take advantage…" he was then cut off by his eldest son who seemed more pissed than he had before he went up the stairs.

"I'm not taking advantage of him! Hell, I was there for him when he needed me and when he didn't want me there I stayed even then. Chris is different from those girls. He's actually someone that I love and care about," Wyatt cried.

Leo shook his head. "Wyatt, we're not going there with you again. You've broken enough hearts and Chris doesn't need this right now. So, until I talk to the elders and find Chris a new whitelighter, you're not aloud to see him, whatsoever, do you understand me?"

"I'll see him if I want to and there's not a thing you can do about it," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Piper entered. "Don't try us. If we even here about you being anywhere near Chris, we will bind you powers."

Wyatt just stood there frowning. He couldn't believe his parents wanted him to stop seeing the first person that he actually cared about. The first guy that he could see himself with. Someone was going to pay for this.

"Are we on the same page Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper asked. When her son stood there silent, she got even angrier. "I'm talking to you and you better answer me!"

Wyatt was so angry right now that he knew if he stayed around much longer, he might take it out on the house and that wouldn't be good. "Do what you want, I don't care anymore," was all he said before he orbed out of the house.

"WYATT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Piper shouted and waited for blue orbs to appear, but nothing happened. Wyatt sure was going to be in the dog house when he got back home.

* * *

Jason was lying on his bed listening to his i-pod and reading some book he had to do a report on for his English class. Usually the guy wasn't into doing his homework, but he had to do something to take his mind of the stress he was going through right now. To make it worse it was stress from his best friend. Someone who he never thought would give him that kind of stress.

The dark haired boy still couldn't believe what he heard. His best friend, kissing his worse enemy. Could things get any worse? Actually they could. He wasn't even telling Jason about the whole thing. Instead he was talking to his cousin Bianca who he wasn't too fond of either. Growing up, Wyatt always told him everything. There were never any secrets between them. Now he felt the need to kiss Chris and then to make matters worse lie to him.

Ever since Chris came to the school, Jason knew deep down inside he and Chris were going to have problems, but he didn't think they would come soon. He always had a weird vibe off him. Now he knows why. Because Chris stole his best friend. Wyatt stopped hanging out with him only to go kiss Chris and do who knows what else with him. Now his best friend was gay or bi. Whatever he was, Jason doesn't plan on talking to him again ever.

Next thing Jason knew, he felt his headphones being pulled off his ear. That was strange because no one was home. He was home alone for the week while he parents went on a cruise, so how did anyone get in the house? He looked up to see his best friend, or former best friend standing over him with the headphones in his hand. He must have orbed in.

"Having fun," Wyatt frowned.

"Yeah, that was until you came," Jason snapped back grabbing his headphones. The guy had no right to be in his house. "What the hell did you come here for?"

"We have to talk," Wyatt answered.

"About what? Oh let me guess, your parents found out you were gay," he replied. "Figured," he taunted.

"How the hell did you find out?!"

"Sure wasn't from you, now was it," Jason said back coldly. "You know Wyatt, let me ask you this, I thought we were best friends, and I thought we could tell each other anything. I mean you were more than my best friend. You were my brother."

"I still am, Jason," Wyatt argued.

"Oh really then why the hell have you been leaving me hanging to go hang out with Chris huh?! Besides the fact I thought you hated the guy," Jason pointed.

"Look Jason, yes I did hate Chris, but he became my charge and things just developed from there," Wyatt explained. "I'm sorry if you felt that I left you hanging, but Chris needed my help more so I had to go help him."

"Yeah and you couldn't tell me what was going on?" Jason questioned. "You know what, to hell with Chris right now, this isn't even about him. It's about you. You felt like you could tell Bianca your secret before you could tell me? What is up with that?! I'm usually the first person you tell anything to."

"Jason, this was a whole different situation," Wyatt said.

"How different?" the dark haired boy asked.

"It wasn't that I wasn't going to tell you. It's just Bianca was the first person I talked to alright. She was just there and sometimes she can be just as stubborn so I had to tell her. I promise I would have told you first, but things just happen."

Jason angrily sighed. "I don't care anymore Wyatt. Just wait till I tell everyone in the whole school."

Wyatt shrugged. "They won't care. Heck, half of them are afraid of me. So they won't dare do anything." Wyatt was always the scary athlete. No one ever messed with him after seeing how he played on the field. He could probably take the whole football team at once.

"Oh not you, Chris," he smirked. "Just wait till everyone finds out that the new kid on the block is gay, he won't last a day."

Wyatt was so pissed off now that he didn't know what came over him. He grabbed the front of Jason's shirt, pulled him and slammed him against the wall, and held him three feet in the air. Jason was even scared now. His best friend has never done this to him. As a matter of fact he hasn't seen do this to anyone. Not even Chris.

"Now you listen to me Jason, if anyone or anything messes with Chris then you'll have me to deal with do you understand? His mom is in the hospital and his dad has put him through hell and he doesn't need anymore stress. You might be my best friend, Jason, but I'm not going to sit back and let you hurt someone who's innocent, someone who's done nothing to you. Now if you want to ruin our friendship over something so stupid then go ahead. That just means you weren't a true friend anyway. I just want you to think about all those times I've saved you're ass from being picked on. It's because of me that you're as popular as you are, so remember that." With the last word said Wyatt threw Jason back onto his bed and orbed out.

Jason laid there shocked that his friend turned on him like that. All for Chris. Jason still isn't done yet.

* * *

Chris let the water run down his skin in the shower. He felt like he needed to clean himself up before he went to the hospital. He had to go ask his mother about everything his father had told him. If it was all true then he didn't know what to do. Wyatt would probably freak out and think that he's a freak. Well he wants to be straight forward because he knows that he has to talk to Wyatt eventually, whether it is today or tomorrow at school.

The brunette got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him. Just as he was about to head to his room when the phone ring. Chris shook his head thinking it was another telemarketer asking about getting something for the house since they just moved in there.

"Hello," Chris answered the phone.

"Hello," a voice said on the other said. "Is this Mr. Christopher Perry?" The man asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling."

"This is Dr. Smith calling about your mother," the man answered.

"Oh hello, yeah I'm on my way to check on her right now."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Perry I'm sorry to say, your mother passed away just a while ago."

Chris dropped the phone right then.

* * *

People no pitchforks and torches about this because alot of you wanted it to happen.

Hey another thing, if you reviewed my A/N you might have to submit an anonymous review b/c it only lets you review once, but please still review even if you have to do it anonymously

Things will get more interesting

So review please. I'll give you another fast update


End file.
